The Last Temptation of Surak: S'Vec the betrayer
by Fameanon
Summary: A sequel to "The Last Temptation of Surak" where we learn more of life on Vulcan before Surak's words of logic brought the peace of logic to Vulcan. With T'Klaas and T'Lyn at his side, his greatest student S'Vec takes his journey from logic to betrayal. *Foundation story see my profile for the list*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Star trek and that makes me sad. I am not making money on this story, and that makes me sadder because I work really hard on it **** I don't often write stories that I rate M, sure there are some "M-ish" sections in my work but this story is rated M because you are going to be a lot in the view of the "bad guy" there will be evilness, soooo to cover that, I'm rating it M to be on the safe side. That said, I hope I do it tastefully. If you are only just joining this ride, this is a "Foundation" story and if you read my profile you'll see what that means. Set in the time of Surak, we get to see more of Surak, and all that I started in the first "Last temptation of Surak" Enjoy. (that's an order lol)**

_T'Lyn's personal log:_

_Surak and I have been bonded a month today. He has made a great many in-roads already in spreading the peace of logic through his people. Today, one of the priests of the old clergy, the god of war came to him early. There is a rumor in T'Raal that the warlord S'Vec has put his troops in position to overtake one of the tribes living on the outskirts of the Forge, near a place I know as the plane of blood. Stories say that Surak entered this plane when the hot blood of battle still flowed green, and with logic, he cooled it. I've always wondered what that might really mean. It seems that T'Klaas and I will be there first hand to see for ourselves. I will confess some anxiousness, but am doing a much better job at suppressing. The calm of Surak's mind has done measurable wonders in easing the unrest of my mind. Though, the strangest thing happened when I heard the name S'Vec spoken by the old priest…my stomach clinched violently, and I nearly vomited. I do not know why. I know that he is known as a betrayer, but such a violent reaction is illogical, since none of the history speaks to him actually killing anyone. It states that he leaves under the raptor's wings. While that is regrettable, my reaction to it was highly charged and most illogical. It was as if there was something else about him, about his name that I knew yet did not know. Surak calmed me when we were in privacy. We explored this feeling together, and I repressed it well. He was agreeable to this but more than the simple act of my proper logical repression, he was very agreeable to the fact that we worked on it together, overcame it together. As much as he fascinates me, I find through our bond, he too is with me. He is ruthless in his application of logic, and with equal measure is that about what he calls the twinning of our katras. He says that the devotion a Vulcan male must have to his mate, is the same devotion he must feel toward his logic. It is a strange dichotomy. I find he holds nothing from me, and I nothing from him. The bond we share is strong and grows stronger every day; I can only imagine where it will be seventy years from now. I will never know a twinning like this again, nor would I wish to. _

_End log._

Surak entered his bed chambers, with his hands neatly folded behind his back. T'Lyn sat at a mirror braiding her hair, she was not yet dressed, and he paused a moment to admire the delicate white scar over her shoulder, the one he gave her on their bonding night. "My wife, T'Klaas and his people have just returned from S'Vec's camp. The battle rages on." He said with a frown playing over his thin lips. "In two days they will be on the western most edge of the Forge."

T'Lyn pinned her last braid and stood. She reached out and stroked Surak's face, "Your plan stands as you have spoken it?"

He looked at her a long time, seemingly memorizing her face, "It does my Adun'a. T'Klaas has said that S'Vec's warriors adhere to a strict code, that unarmed people will not be harmed. We will gather all of our followers and march into the camp. I will speak to S'Vec myself." He sighed deeply, "It is logical that you go with us, though, I find my logic in regards to you to be very flawed. This plan of mine is dangerous and I fight my baser natural desire to keep you from danger. "

T'Lyn wrapped her arms around him, "The needs of the many, outweigh that of the few or the one." She whispered against his cheek, "You teach that, and I am the one. If we bring S'Vec and his people to our side, to the side of logic then a great many will be served. S'Vec controls more nukes than any other warlord on Vulcan. To silence those…"

Surak placed his fingers over her lips, "I know and we will give them a show of logic and peace. You will be at my side as my mate should be." He considered her glittering green eyes and pulled her tight against him. "I am favorable to these humans, that have helped to make you, my wife. "

T'Lyn stroked his cheeks, his face was nearly unreadable, but she felt the crackles and snaps of his affection through their bond. "And I never thought I would find such contentment in the arms of a Vulcan, let alone, the quintessential Vulcan of all vulcans." She gave him a grin.

"Your humanity tempers you, T'Lyn, never lose that." He said and offered her a gentle kiss.

T'Lyn felt the crackle of desire through their bond and returned his kiss with a heated passion. In his mind she spoke _You know, my Adun'a, it is only logical that we…become intimate again soon, we have not yet gotten pregnant, and we need to provide you an heir or two._ She felt him tremble and embrace her tightly.

He pulled back, "After our meeting with S'Vec, my wife. Logic will be served best if I do not find myself distracted by the wondering if my wife is now more than one."

T'Lyn nodded. "As you wish my husband." She purred softly. "Let us gather the people and make our way. I will be glad to see this over so I might see my logical husband unclothed in my bed." She pulled away and walked out of their room to see to her duties. Surak straightened himself, and placed his hands behind his back again. He watched her leave, and heat of his blood pricked in the back of his skull.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

S'Vec stood over a map pointing at the enemy troop movements, "If we round to this point we will have pushed them to the edge of the desert, they will be expecting that we'll retreat at that, or at the very least cease the attack until dark."

One of his generals cocked his head, "We won't?"

"No." S'Vec hissed, "We are going to keep up the assault of foot soldiers until the desert runs green with their blood!" He stabbed the map and laughed, "Kill them all, every sing one, I wish no one left to take up a blood oath to kill us in vengeance." He slapped his general on the back giving another hearty laugh. The general joined his master laughing, "Your will be done, master." He slammed his fist against his chest, "I will see to the troop movements now, my Lord!"

S'Vec watched the general leave and a messenger entered his tent . S'Vec took his seat and waved one of his scantily clad women over onto his lap, "What is it messenger?" he asked stroking the face of the woman on his lap.

"My Lord, I have just spoken to a messenger from a new movement. He called himself T'Klaas student of Surak." The messenger fell to his knees before S'Vec.

S'Vec sighed, as he ran his fingers over the bare skin of the Vulcan woman on his lap. He looked into her eyes and saw a blank and fearful stare. He frowned slightly, "Well, out with it." He said turning his attention to the boy at his feet.

"My Lord, they, the people of Surak, will be arriving on the morrow. "

S'Vec laughed, "Are they joining us in battle or are they another foe we vanquish?" He picked the woman up and threw her over onto the couch where she came.

"Um, My Lord, T'Klaas says they wish to speak with you, their leader, Surak has the desire to speak with you."

"Talk is cheap, messenger! " he slammed his fist against his seat, "What does this Surak want? If it's a fight I'll be glad to spill his blood. If it is an alliance," he leaned back and waved his hand, "I'd be just as glad to spill his blood and take his people from him to use as my own."

The messenger dare not look up, "My Lord S'Vec, it is my belief from what T'Klaas spoke that he wishes to convert you to his thinking. They are proponents of pacifism and logic, sir."

S'Vec threw his head back and laughed, "Then I will look forward to the conversation." He waved the messenger off, kicking his butt as he stood to leave. "The passive are weak." He said looking over the cowering woman on the bedding. "Look at you for instance! I would have put a dagger in the heart of anyone who tossed me aside as I did you, yet you cower there like your life is worth saving." He snorted derisively at her, and called for a guard, "Send me in another woman, one with some spirit. This one …"he waved his hand, "Do as you see fit. She would make a nice gift for the lower ranks and I hear that they recently broke their last toys!."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Klaas took his place next to Surak, and T'Lyn stood with her fingers next to Surak's. There was a battle raging before them, so much so that the hem of T'Lyn's white robes was already green. The entirety of those who were following Surak's teachings were behind them. T'Klaas showed some nervousness, he leaned over to Surak, "Are you sure, Master, that T'Lyn and you should be the first in this procession? Would it not be prudent that you both should be in the back, and allow us to go first?"

Surak looked at T'Klaas and frowned slightly, "My student I understand the logic you use to come to this conclusion, but for those who war calls in their veins and illogic cries in their minds it would be seen as weakness. No. I will stay in the front."

T'Lyn held up her fingers still touching Surak's, "And my place is at his side."

T'Klaas bowed, "So we go together."

Surak took the first steps toward the battle, and his people followed behind him. As they entered the fray, both sides of the conflict began pausing and then stopping the fight. Both sides of the warriors saw that men, women, and children were walking through their midst, some providing medical aid to both sides, and the roar of battle started to grind slowly into silence.

S'Vec stood outside of his tent watching through his binoculars. He dropped them as the procession came closer. He looked at his second, "Get ready to receive this mad man and his throng. I owe him an audience for his boldness before I kill him."

The second bowed and ran off to gather some supplies to receive the pacifists.

Surak walked with T'Lyn and T'Klaas to the top of the hill where S'Vec was encamped. Those still in the camp leveled their weapons at them but made no move to attack. The rest of their group was now tending to the hungry, the infirm, and the injured.

S'Vec came forward, placing his hands on his hips, "Who dares come forward to me?" He eyed T'Klaas, and then the older Surak, and his eyes fell on the woman with the pale hair, who devotedly walked with the man he assumed to be her mate.

Surak stepped forward, T'Lyn still on his hand, "I am Surak," he raised a ta'al to him, "I've come to speak with S'Vec."

"I am S'Vec, and your words better be good, you are disrupting the fine art of battle. Though, your people are tending my wounded. I will give you an audience." He looked over T'Lyn, "It is a brave man who brings his concubine into battle."

Surak raised his eyes, "She is my wife, and she is here of her own will. She honors the logic of peace, and has my devotion, as I have hers. It is the greater part of the calm and peace I have to offer S'Vec. Any man can hold power over others, it takes no talent, the truth of strength comes from mastering one's self. In doing so you earn not only the devotion of others, but the peace only logic can bring."

S'Vec looked toward his tent. He had a host of concubines, and several wives, none of which would walk across a street let alone the heat of battle for him. "You have my interest. Come, alone." S'Vec waved him toward the tent as he entered it himself.

Surak looked at T'Lyn and nodded, dropping their touch he followed S'Vec. T'Lyn stared into the folds of the tent until T'Klaas whispered into her ear, "And with logic, he cooled it."

T'Lyn looked out over the battle field. It was calm, peaceful, with sporadic laughter echoing through the once bloody battlefield. Cook fires were being lit, and the green blood of battle had stopped flowing. "With logic, he cooled it." She whispered, and then looked back through the parted curtains of the tent. Surak was sitting across the table from S'Vec. It was odd, he looked so much like her Uncle Letant, the adopted uncle from Romulus. She pushed the thought away, looking at T'Klaas. "How do you like making history?"

T'Klaas thought a moment, "I am unworthy of it." T'Lyn nodded in agreement, "As am I, but it is, it seems, our fates." Surak looked up and out at her. She bowed slightly, sending a crackle of love and support to him through their bond.


	2. Chapter 2

_T'Lyn's personal log day two of negotiations_

_T'Klaas and I grew tired of waiting for Surak, and during a brief break in speaking with S'Vec he encouraged us to do as we saw fit. I was grateful, because standing outside the tent was…tiresome after T'Klaas and I realized that S'Vec wasn't going to harm Surak. It was odd though, I heard S'Vec laughing quite a bit, and I know Surak is not funny. It will be interesting, I think, to hear from my husband what caught S'Vec's laughter. Surak said that in a few hours they would break again, and that S'Vec was having a tent erected for us and T'Klaas, so we might rest before they speak again. I don't feel terribly agreeable to this, it feels like sleeping in a sehlat's mouth, but I trust the wisdom of Surak on this. Once he returned to the talks, T'Klaas and I roamed the battle field helping where we could. It is odd to me, I am finding that the medical training I took in Star Fleet before coming here has become most advantageous. The Vulcan clan S'Vec was fighting are a beautiful brown skinned clan that has been nomadic for generations. While treating one of the injured soldiers a woman named T'ua came up to me. I was apparently treating her brother, and she was the tribal cheiftan's daughter. She was wary of me at first, asking to touch my strange hair. I allowed her after I had set her brother's leg, and stitched his wounds. Once she touched my hair, she ran away, and I thought that would be the last I saw her. She returned a short time later with offerings of food and water. T'Klaas and Surak have, in the last month, helped me in my Vulcan customs and thankfully I understood that she was not just offering me a gift, she was offering me her friendship, an alliance of sorts and I was able to respond appropriately. It's inconvenient at times to be Vulcan and yet know so little of our customs, ancient and modern. I am learning, and that's all I can do. Once the wounded were tended, I sat with T'ua and we ate together. She was curious about Surak and his teachings as much as anything, but also inquired frankly if Surak was in need of a second wife as she was unbonded. I explained to her that in Surak's teachings a Vulcan took only one wife, and had no concubines. She was agreeable to that notion, stating that she had no desire to be on a list of wives. I have had few friends in my life, Gelly my Klingon friend, and perhaps a couple more, but I felt a kinship with T'ua and I found myself hopeful we would continue our friendship for years to come. When I felt Surak tug at our bond, I stood and explained to her that I needed to depart. I told her where we were making camp, and that tomorrow she was welcome to join us. She apparently felt the same kinship, because she pounced on me in a hug. In a wholly human reaction, I returned the affection. I'll have to meditate on this I think._

_End log_

Surak stood with S'Vec outside S'Vec's tent. S'Vec considered Surak long and then spoke, "You have no need for a comfort woman tonight?" he asked curiously.

Surak shook his head, "I am a married man, S'Vec, if I require physical attention my wife will attend to me."

S'Vec laughed, "Whether she wishes it or not!"

Surak frowned, "No, if she does not wish it, then it is only logical to repress the desire, rather than harming her or myself in disrespect of her wishes. She is my partner, S'Vec, not my lesser. We are devoted to one another, as much as we are devoted to logic. "

"I find this logic you speak of intriguing, Surak. I had made up my mind I would kill you when we met, but," he threw his hand up in a laissez faire way, "You and your people have impressed me. You will live." He slapped him on the back, "At least for a while longer."

Surak's eyebrow raised, but before he could speak he saw T'Lyn and T'Klaas walking toward him. Surak raised his fingers, "T'Lyn, attend." He said evenly. T'Lyn held up her fingers and touched his taking her place at his side.

S'Vec's eyes widened, "Such obedience." He whispered in awe.

"Not obedience, S'Vec, devotion to her mate. Am I correct?"

"Yes," T'Lyn said evenly, "We are one person, seeking for the other half's contentment. Such a bond is powerful because it enriches both. "

S'Vec studied T'Lyn with intense curiosity, "Does she have a name?"

T'Lyn spoke, "I am known but to you and most others I am simply wife of Surak. That is enough for you."

S'Vec clapped, "Such fire and boldness, I have not seen such in a woman since my mother died. Impressive to you both. Please my most strange guests, you tent awaits you I hope you both will join me for morning meal. It seems you have stalled my plans for victory over my enemy, so I think it is the least you can do."

Surak nodded respectfully, "We will of course and S'Vec you and I still have much to discuss on the matters of logic, and peace."

"You do not give up do you old man?" He chuckled, "So be it, until the morning. I will take my leave now, I have to see to matters of my army."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

S'Vec walked into the command tent and excused everyone. He flipped several switches and the view screen came alive with images of both his guests' tents. He steepled his fingers and leaned back in his chair. His eyes narrowed as he took in every detail he could. This "logic" and "logical life" Surak was trying to sell him on, seemed a bit too perfect, too convenient. Logic he did not know, war he did know, and he knew the best way to crush an enemy was to know that enemy as you knew yourself. So he began to watch for flaws and cracks in this too perfect idea of living a logical life.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Klaas bowed to Surak and T'Lyn, "I will take my leave to meditate and study the issues we are having with the integration of the chips into the Kir'Shara, Surak. " he raised the ta'al, "Until the morning my teacher."

Surak raised the ta'al in return, "Until the morning."

When T'Klaas had left Surak turned to T'Lyn, "We should meditate together before bed, my wife. "

"Agreed, it was most emotionally stirring to see all the green blood today. I have never in my life seen such violence." She frowned slightly.

Surak touched his fingers to her cheek, "It is agreeable that only a few weeks ago, you would have reacted emotionally to such a sight, but now, you stand dignified and calm, your emotions suppressing themselves with your discipline."

T'Lyn nodded, "The calm of your mind aids me my husband." She leaned in meaning to kiss him softly, but he caught his fingers in the back of her hair and deepened the kiss. When he pulled away his pupils were dilated, even as the rest of his face seemed neutral.

"Let us meditate," he purred softly as he ran his hand down her face.

They sat across from each other on the floor and Surak placed a candle between them. He held out his hands to her and she placed her hands on his palm down. "Our minds are merging, our minds are one." They said in unison, and began their shared meditation.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

S'Vec sighed, and rolled his eyes, he did not know how long this "meditation" would last but it seemed a waste of time to him. He called for his servant to fetch him some wine, and he kicked his feet up on the console. He turned his attention to T'Klaas, who was as boring to watch as Surak and his wife. When the servant entered S'Vec pointed at T'Klaas, "Send him one of our…no…send him my prime concubine and tell her if she does not seduce him, I'll kill her." The servant bowed his way out of the tent and S'Vec smiled.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Surak and T'Lyn opened their eyes at the same time. "That was refreshing my wife." He said, and S'Vec trembled at, because the serenity of Surak's voice was disconcerting. Surak scooped his wife up and lay her on the pile of sehalt furs that had been made a bed for them and began stripping his robes off. T'Lyn followed his lead and began pealing the layers of her robes from her body until she was bare on the fur. "I do not like this fur, my husband. It is…disagreeable to think so many animals died."

Surak frowned a bit, "I agree, we are arrogant to think we are superior to them." He slid in next to T'Lyn, who wrapped herself up around his body. "I felt in our meditation your…desire, my wife."

"How could I keep it from you, Adun, and why would I wish to? It is only logical that a husband should know his wife's thoughts on the matter of her…need for him." She said touching her fingers to his temple and running them down his cheek. "But I know now is not the time for such frivolity."

Surak kissed her and pulled her in close to him, "You are wise my Adun'a. When we have left S'Vec's encampment you have my word I will attend you."

She snuggled next to him, "I know you will, my love, I will give you no choice on the matter."

Surak's eyes popped back open and he bit down on her shoulder just slightly, "Adun'a." he purred into her skin.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Klaas had just stood from his meditation when a cloaked figure entered his tent. He paused movement, bracing to be attacked. The figure did step closer, and dropped her robe. She was a stunning Vulcan woman with bright blue eyes, wearing nothing but a loin cloth and some fabric covering her breasts.

T'Klaas stepped back, but his face hid the shock he felt and suppressed, " I do not know who you are looking for, T'Sai but I assure you, I am not that man."

"I assure you, Master T'Klaas, you are the man I search for. " she went on her knees before him, "I have been sent to see to your comfort" she reached out for his hands and he withdrew them.

"I do not need or require your comfort, T'Sai" He said a bit firmer.

"Please don't reject me, Master." She said softly, but loud enough he could hear her, "If you do so, he will kill me for failing him."

T'Klaas's jaws clenched, the stories he read as a youth did not compare to the reality of a Vulcan without logic. It was horrid how they treated each other. He picked her up gently by the arm, "Are there stipulations on how we spend our night?"

"No Master, only that I do as you bid all night and bring you pleasure."

T'Klaas nodded, "Very well. Come T'sai, sit with me and let me explain to you the teachings of Surak." He picked her cloak up and handed it to her, "Put this on, you will become cold as we learn together."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

S'Vec leaned forward and shook his head. These people were either insane or they believed in this madness. What he saw only made him desire more information on them and their cause. Deciding to return to his tent for some relaxation and amusement he flipped off the monitors. He was not chaste, and had no desire to be chaste this night, and his guests provided no entertainment.


	3. Caging the Beast

_**A/N: Much of this was written with Sensara's expert help. Bless you Sensara _/\_ Your logic rocks. **  
_

_T'Lyn's personal log_

_We have been in the encampment now for five days. S'Vec is growing amiable to Surak, very much so, in fact this morning before Surak left to speak with him again, he indicated that Surak had let go his many wives and concubines to as, he said, was willing to try this "Monotony". Surak did not get it, but it was his attempt at humor, what I found funnier was Surak correcting him, "It is called monogamy." Now that amused me. So, according to Surak, S'Vec is now an unbonded man on the path to logic. S'Vec has instructed his generals and commanding officers to study under T'Klaas, and the many who came with us. It seems like a good turn of the tide. Surak is agreeable to this and is willing to stay longer to continue S'Vec's education. We have also received word that a contingent from Raal will be arriving today. Word has traveled to S'Vec's province and some of the clans that are unaffiliated have sent a messenger to Surak that they wish to learn this magic that tames the beast of their lands. I think this will be an interesting day._

_End log_

Surak watched from his seat across from S'Vec as a beautiful young Vulcan woman approached them. On either side of her guards, and she wore the robes of a noble. He was struck by both the innocent of her eyes, and the spirit in which she carried herself. She carried herself with the poise of a warrior. He looked at his pupile, S'Vec, and he seemed to be captivated. S'Vec stood and started walking toward the girl, and Surak knew instantly she needed rescue. He motioned for T'Lyn to intercept S'Vec as Surak approached the young woman, his hands behind his back. "Greetings young T'Sai, what is your name?" He raises the ta'al "I am Surak."

"I am T'Hya, of the city of Raal. Greetings, Osu, T'Sai," she said, bowing to the two. She raised the ta'al in reply, and S'Vec smirked in derision.

Surak nodded, "She is an agreeable young girl." he said to T'Lyn who gave her a secret grin, "That she is. Welcome and greetings."

S'Vec stepped forward boldly, "And I am sure I need no introduction." he purred in his velvet voice.

T'Hya frowned at S'Vec, who winked at her. "Surely you would have heard of someone like me?"

She nodded, not wanting to let him know that his reputation was infamous, and his name was spoken with disgust among her clan. "And why, Osu, have you come to speak to me?"

Surak raised an eyebrow as their exchange played out, and he shared a glance with T'Lyn, admiring the woman's boldness, but worried about S'Vec's reaction. The man could sometimes come off as...unstable.

I am interested in the things my" he waved his hands toward T'Lyn and Surak, "My new friends are. Surak took interest in you, and since you come from the same lands my people rule, I found myself more than curious." he took her hand and kissed it boldly. "And I am glad I did, you are a stunning specimen of woman from my land. I am heart broken, "He put his hand over his heart, "that I have not met you before now. How is it that such beauty and fire hides so well from me?"

"You would not like the truth," T'Hya replied evenly. "I too am interested in this...new way that Surak proposes...I am tired of war," she growled, turning away from him and looking to Surak. "Osu, I have come from my clan to speak for them...you may think it strange that they send a woman to do so, but they heard rumor that you proclaimed a way of peace and logic. I volunteered to go, to see if the words were true. I am not disappointed."

She got down on one knee and looked him straight in the eye. "I pledge myself to this new way, Osu, and my family with me. If you will have our service, speak the word and we will do your bidding."

Surak bent and pulled her up from her knees, "Then the first lesson you will learn is that we are equals. Your respect is noted, but supplication is unneeded. If you wish to be my student, then your service honors us." he took his wife's fingers and held them up for T'Hya to see, "We come to serve."

S'Vec privately fumed; he could not understand how or why this Surak gained such admiration and devotion. "T'Hya, you wish to learn Surak's ways? I too have become one of his students, if you are interested in knowing. Any man who can command two armies to silence in battle deserves my attention." He stepped forward, "And your thoughts on this?

T'Hya glanced at S'Vec, but turned to Surak, who had spoken first. "Forgive me, Osu, I only wished to show my sincerity and loyalty to you and your cause. If you do not wish supplications, I will not give them. I am honored to serve."

She turned to S'Vec. "My thoughts are that it is time for our people to stop killing each other over every tiny scrap of land, over one woman's love, over one well in the desert. If we unite as one and pool our resources, perhaps we can see a new era of peace and prosperity. That...that is why I have come. My family and I have grown disillusioned with our society, and it shakes me to my very soul to know," she glanced back at Surak and T'Lyn, "that finally someone is taking action to better this world."

Surak nodded, "Your enthusiasm is appreciated, T'Hya, but I see we are going to introduce you to mediation soon to temper your open emotion." He looked at T'Lyn, "She who is my wife will be able to help you on that path. Her emotions were very open at one point, but thanks to logic, the fire of her blood has cooled, and she is more tempered, less likely to come to anger. You see, T'Hya, this is the foundation on which we will build our new world. Logic is at the heart of every Vulcan, and logic is how we must be saved."

S'Vec was near exploding with anger. This young slip of a woman paid him no heed. He was not pleased, "And T'Hya, Surak teaches that each man have only one wife, and no concubines, I have released all mine." he let the implications linger in her ear.

T'Hya turned to him, ready to explode at him in anger. She had heard the stories of the cruelty many women had endured at his hands, and she was not looking forward to being in his presence. But Osu Surak said that emotions must be tamed...so she would do it. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"I am glad you have done that, Osu," she said, trying to remain calm, like the lady T'Lyn. *Be like T'Lyn* she thought to herself. "It is good that you have given them their freedom." She said no more on the matter, because if she did, she would explode at him, perhaps try to harm him. By ignoring him, she maintained her calmer state. She was nowhere near as calm as Surak and T'Lyn, but it was good to see that she had the capacity to be calmer. And it felt good to control herself.

"I will do whatever is necessary, Osu," she said, trying to maintain that calm. "And I am deeply honored to learn from she who is your wife?" T'Hya was sure that a man like Surak would not touch a woman like that if he didn't intend to marry her. She was most likely his wife, or would be soon.

Surak and T'Lyn nodded, T'Lyn finally spoke, "Why don't you and I go and speak on meditation." she said in her low husky voice, "T'Klaas will be along." T'Klaas walked up at that exact moment raising the ta'al to T'Lyn and Surak, "Osu, I would have your thoughts on a matter of importance."

Surak nodded and bowed to the group, rubbing his two fingers down her hand he spoke softly to her, "If it is not a burden to you."

"Of course Ashal-veh. Go, T'Klaas would not come if it were not important." She watched him walk away with fondness, "T'Hya, please follow, and she turned to S'Vec, if you wish to begin the journey of logic I am going to show T'Sai how to begin the journey of meditation and suppression."

S'Vec put his hands behind his back and stood next to the young woman, "I would have it no other way."

T'Hya sighed very quietly to herself, but followed the T'Sai, S'Vec at her heels.

"So how exactly did you escape my notice, T'Hya?"

She did not look at him. "As I have stated, you would not like the truth. However...if the Osu and the T'Sai say I should put the past behind me, I will do so."

"It is not logical to hold a grudge, T'Hya," T'Lyn said softly, turning to the two. "There is an expression from my mother's people: Let bygones be bygones."

T'Hya nodded, and when she was directed to sit across from the T'Sai, she obeyed, folding her fingers as she was instructed, and she listened intently to her orders, trying not to squirm under S'Vec's cold stare.

"We vulcans have emotions as hot as our planet, our blood flows through our body as the lava at the lava planes. These are our emotions. Left unbridled, we obsess, to desire to possess, to own, and to mark all we see as ours, in our name or the name of our families. Surak teaches us that logic helps us to cool and control these untamed emotions. As he says, to put the beast in his cage. It is our constant companion, so our lives must be dedicated to the disciplines Surak will teach us all. The first step in this is to learn the art of meditation. Close your eyes. Take a deep breath in through your nose and out of your mouth. This is the first step, the basic principle of meditation." She gently touched T'Hya's stomach guiding her breaths, "As you breathe clear your mind, push all else away from you and concentrate on nothing but your breathing." She went to S'vec and guided his breathing. "When you have your mind cleared, and all you hear is the sound of your breathing concentrate on this simple phrase, Logic is tranquility. We will do this until I see you both obtain the first level of relaxation."

Surak entered from the side. T'Lyn reached out to him with her mind. "I am agreeable you returned my husband. I find myself wanting as a teacher. Come join us."

S'Vec was silently fuming as they worked with T'Lyn together, he and T'Hya side by side. He did admit, he felt a bit calmer, but it was a cold fire, something he shouldn't have to suppress! T'Lyn was so loyal to Surak...and by extension, he could see the new hope dawning in T'Hya's deep blue eyes. He could see it: she would be loyal to Surak and T'Lyn as well, and the thought was driving him mad! What he wouldn't give to have her look at HIM that way...

Surak helped his wife sit down and take her space among the circle, "She who is my wife has begun your journey. The way you should feel as this simple step is taken is the beginnings of what my wife and T'Klaas call cold fire. Your instinct is to say that is enough, to say that is fine and I should not have to repress this emotional state. It feels calmer than you have ever been in your life does it not? Open your eyes and look at me now." He looked at both S'Vec and T'Hya, handing them a padd of calculations and word problems, "Do those now, and discover how this modicum of focus empowers your capabilities."

T'Hya took the PADD and looked over it, grateful that her clan mother had decided to give all the women in the household a basic education. Her family had been rather...progressive since her clan mother came into power, and with that determination to see equality, T'Hya saw herself molded from a timid child in constant fear of being taken away to a bold woman ready to defend herself and her clan. And now she was a bold woman, ready to see a new era of peace. It was amazing to see how the focus she had gained in that first step was making these calculations seem so much easier, and she was done in less than ten minutes. She handed it back to Surak for him to look over.

S'Vec found the calculations dull, but he trudged through them, using the calculating side of his mind to aid him in this task. If he could determine how to best spread an army in the thousands around a city for siege, he could trudge his way through some silly word problems. And perhaps after all this bilge was done, he could focus on more important things, like how to get T'Hya into his bed. He had released his concubines and wives (and least most of them; he still kept a few in secret away from Surak's eyes), and the sharp downswing in feminine attention was leaving him...hungry. And at the moment (though he did notice that he was able to do the word problems several minutes faster than his usual pace), T'Hya was looking like a delicious meal to a starving man.

Surak nodded in his approval, and turned to T'Lyn using their bond he spoke to her, *I believe they are ready for their next step in the meditation process. It is up to you to guide this.*

T'Lyn's eyes widened, _Adun,_

Surak gaze hardened slightly *My wife, we must set aside all fear to be truly free to explore our logic. You fear the telepathy you hold, you fear the touch and to touch another's mind. I believe you capable of being a great healer of the mind, what you call in your time reldai, in order to become this you must overcome. We have practiced it now for weeks you know the psi points to use, it is imperative you take this step.*

*You are ruthless with your logic, my husband, though I see the wisdom.* She looked at S'Vec whom she had a tendency toward violent emotional reaction. Surak was correct, it was a good test of her metal. Over the past month, through logical deduction, she and Surak had begun the exploration of the primary psi points and all two hundred of the secondary psi points and their uses. This would be a triumph of control and logic, and it would also aid them both in gaining the deeper meditation level much faster.

T'Lyn walked from Surak and knelt before S'Vec as he sat, his eyes leveled on T'Hya, "S'Vec" T'Lyn said gently,and then looked at T'Hya, "Watch and listen as you will be next." she returned to looking at S'Vec, she could feel through her bond with Surak he was most pleased she choose S'Vec first, as he knew the man would be the greatest challenge for several reasons. "S'Vec, look at me please." He did, and she stared deeply into his blue eyes, "I want you not to look away as I touch your face. You know of bonding and you know of melding, what I am about to do is neither, I will caress your mind...essentially taking you by the hand and leading you to that point just beyond the cold fire you achieved." She carefully placed her fingers, one just above his lips, and two just below his eyes, "I guide you now." she whispered.

S'Vec felt as if he was falling into himself and then suddenly he felt safe and warm. The mental avatar of T'Lyn had caught him. Surrounding him was that cold green fire, which still sparked hot with desires for conquest, the hottest spot being the growing desire he held for T'Hya. T'Lyn spoke, "You are a man of obsessions, S'Vec." she held out her hand to him, "But there is clarity and power to be had where I will take you, and that is just the beginning."

S'Vec was memorized; he took T'Lyns hand and allowed her to guide him.

T'Hya watched in fascination as S'Vec's face relaxed and became calm, placid, like T'Lyn and Surak. If she looked closely enough, she could still see some tension in his features, but he was more controlled than she had ever seen him. It was astounding, and she thought that if T'Lyn could do such a thing to a bloodthirsty warlord like S'Vec, what sort of things could she do to her?

S'Vec heard T'Lyn speak again as they found the calmest place in his mind. "Compartmentalize your emotions, your desires, your obsessions. Cage the beast, S'Vec."

T'Lyn became aware of the S'Vec's beast it was large, much larger than she even thought, it stood looming behind S'Vec and she felt the desire to claim and tear her apart on it's breath.

Surak felt the spike of fear from T'Lyn. He resisted reaching out to her through their bond. If the future held true, one day she would have to be without him, and as much as that thought displeased him, he knew she had to feel capable of standing on her own. He sat next to T'Hya and spoke in a hushed tone, "Through my bond with her I feel she is now facing S'Vec's beast. It is what we have named the call of our hot vulcan blood, it is that thing that keeps us at war, and tears apart out people. You will note, T'Lyn's face, and S'Vecs. He battles his natural instinct, and she is faced with untamed emotion."

T'Lyn stood tall against S'Vec's beast looking him directly in the eye, "S'Vec, there is no power in the beast it is nothing but an illusion of strength. Fear steals our power and I am not afraid." She stepped toward S'Vec and held out her hand, "Take my hand, and we will cage this beast together, and you will begin to know true mastery, true contentment."

S'Vec felt the primal beat of his nature in his ears, and yet T'Lyn's voice was a soothing stream to his raging mind, like cold water over his head. He did fear caging his beast and was disgusted by his fear. S'Vec would fear nothing. He did wish the power the woman before seemed to wield, it was foreign to him, and yet...intoxicating. He saw the beast lunge forward to her, and she did not flinch, it retracted as he took steps toward her, taking her hand. The moment their hands met he was awash in ecstasy, and then total calm. His mind was completely still, totally silent. "Good." T'Lyn said, "Now, compartmentalize your mind. Place your memories carefully, your emotions, your desires, your obsessions, they have mastered you for the entirety of your life, now become their master." She slowly let go of his hand as he turned away from her and began in fascination to do as she had instructed, he had never felt so in control all of his life.

T'lyn carefully removed her fingers from his face, and blinked. She turned and saw Surak, and T'Hya sitting across from her. She could feel the crackle of pride through their bond, Surak was pleased. *you have faced your own beast today my wife.* She nodded to him and moved to crouch before T'Hya, "Shall we begin?" she asked gently.

T'Hya nodded and allowed T'Lyn to enter her mind, and suddenly she was encompassed in warmth, security...the likes of which she had never felt. She could hear T'Lyn's voice in her head, "Do not be afraid, T'Hya. Let us cage your beast as well, and find the logic at your heart."

T'Hya was tempted to gasp as they delved into the fire together, exploring her fear, her anger at the insanity around her, her disgust and apprehension toward S'Vec.

"His beast is caged," T'Lyn whispered, "You need not fear. Come, let us cage the beast."

Soon they were faced with her beast, a growling, headstrong creature who roared in defiance when T'Hya and T'Lyn approached it together. It was defiant, unruly, ready to destroy any man or woman who defied its loyalty and love, ready to tear apart any man who came near her with the intention of taking her heart. It did not trust men, but it was simply hurting from years of living in this hellhole. Surak soothed it, made it see...perhaps there was another way.

"You must tame those emotions, T'Hya," T'Lyn said. "Cage it."

She offered her her hand, and T'Hya looked up at the beast, then decided to trust. She took T'Lyn's hand, and the beast was gone, caged away, controlled at last. She felt overwhelming joy, then nothing but tranquility.

"Logic is tranquility," she whispered as T'Lyn pulled away from her mind. She blinked away the tears in her eyes, then straightened, finally seeing through a calmer lens. This was bliss, the control she had over herself. This is PEACE.

Surak stood as T'Lyn backed away from T'Hya. He looked down at his wife with approving eyes. T'Lyn looked back and forth between S'Vec and T'Hya, their faces were placid, their eyes were clear and bright. She had undergone this same process herself, but this was the first time she had seen it from the outside. These were vulcan faces, the faces of the future, the faces of her people many years and many hardships from now. She had a part in that, and it took all the strength of her mind not to cry out. This is what she had been denied as a child. She swallowed hard, and felt Surak's hand on her shoulder and then his presence in her mind, _I know you have no desire to be reldai, T'Lyn, but your mental skill is such that it would be illogical to waste it on other pursuits you are a healer of the mind._

She blinked, there was a memory there that did not surface fully, another had told her that long ago, but in this state the voice was only and echo.

S'Vec roused and stood. He placed his hands neatly in front of him, "I-must go release those I secretly kept enslaved." he turned to leave, and then turned back to Surak, and nodded, he looked at T'Lyn and then suddenly went on one knee before her, "I have no words for what you have done for me today wife of Surak." He stood and looked a T'Hya and then turned to leave.

T'Lyn looked down at T'Hya expectantly, the transformation of her face had been most extraordinary, and she found herself agreeable to what her mind and heart now held. T'Lyn looked at Surak who beamed with a controlled pride. He was changing the world, with his guidance, the beasts were being caged.


	4. Chapter 4

_T'Lyn's personal log _

_T'hya has requested that I return with her to Raal to speak personally with her clan mother. She made the request respectfully, siting that her Clan mother would be more receptive to the knowledge and teaching hearing it first come from a woman. It was a logical request, since most women in this time are treated as lesser. Seeing me speaking openly for Surak would go very far to engaging her trust. Surak agreed to this, and asked T'Klaas to accompany me. Surprisingly, S'Vec volunteered to go, he said to show how the worst example can be tamed by logic. With some trepidation, I'll admit, he makes a good point. I have just finished T'ua's meditation training; she has also volunteered to come. I am agreeable to this trip, even if I do feel a little out of my depths. _

_Surak has taken S'Vec's people to the Forge, they will be learning and building a sanctuary for all who come, so they can walk in Surak's path. He will be a busy man. This will be the first time we've been parted since our bonding; the human side of me already misses him. _

_End log._

T'Klaas was looking at the map with S'Vec plotting the best way from the half-way point. Storms were blocking the shortest path, and S'Vec knew that there were rival clans on some of the more obvious trails, so it was proving to be something of a logic problem for the two to solve.

T'Hya broke from the group and began making a small cook fire. T'ua looked at her puzzled, "What are you doing?" she asked mildly.

"Gaging from the debate, T'ua, I do not seeing this issue as being resolved quickly. I am hungry, and I am sure by the time they make a choice, they will be too. " Her eyes were smiling with amusement that never touched her lips.

T'ua nearly chuckled but began collecting kindling for the cook-fire. T'Klaas turned, "S'Vec and I are going to scout about a mile ahead, we will return." He looked at T'Hya fixing a fire and nodded, "That is agreeable your generosity is noted,T'Hya." He bowed to her in respect and then met eyes with S'Vec, "Let us make haste."

S'Vec nodded toward the ladies and then walked off with T'Klaas.

T'Hya's eyes lingered long at them walking away. T'ua watched T'Hya for a moment and then spoke, "Which are you watching?"

T'Hya knew she had been caught and her face greened slightly, "I am…" she paused and cocked her head, "Stirred by, T'Klaas. He has agreeable and strong features; he is very aesthetically pleasing, as well as being very…logical. I spoke with a woman while we were in encampment, who had been sent to see to his comfort." She gave T'ua a knowing nod, "He put her robes back on her, and then sat and taught her things, about logic and reading."

T'ua nodded agreeably, "That is something." She glanced over her shoulder, "So will you approach him?"

T'Hya gently blew the fire coal to life in the kindling and tossed into the fire, "Perhaps, I need to consult T'Lyn I think. I am also considering taking the new short haircut, as a symbol of my embracing logic. Many women are ridding themselves of the long hair, to show the males this, and assure that they cannot be pinned down by their long braids anymore, during their pon farr."

"You have a wish to consult me on a matter?" T'Lyn asked coming from around the side of a rock with an assortment of roots to make into food.

T'ua spoke first, "We both do, T'Hya's question is the same as mine, only her object is different."

T'Lyn laid out the cooking mat and put on her special gloves as she began cleaning and cutting the roots. "Speak." She said lightly, "I think we will be here a while."

T'Hya leaned back, "T'Sai.."

T'Lyn held up her hand, "In private please just call me T'Lyn. I am not T'Sai, I am simply T'Lyn."

T'Hya nodded, "T'Lyn, is it acceptable if you feel a stirring inside for a man?"

"Yes, T'Hya, we are logical and we control but we are not machines. Is there a man who stirs your katra?"

"T'Klaas." She said more shly than she wished to have and then cleared her throat, "I mean T'Klaas. He is agreeable, logical, and, very respectful. As well as aesthetically pleasing."

T'ua began placing the cook water in the pots and adding the cut vegetables. "I too want to make my intentions known to a man."

T"Lyn handed over the rest of the vegetables , "It is a simple matter of obtaining privacy, and making your intentions known. I suppose you could have your parents arrange the coupling as will be done for the youth, but given your ages, I would say the logical course of action would be to state your intention to them and see if they accept you."

T'Hya's eyes smiled, "That is bold, and very different. T'Lyn, do you think T'Klaas will accept me?"

T'Lyn's head jerked quicker than she meant it to, "T'Klaas is the object of your stirring?"

She nodded in reply.

"I cannot say, T'Hya, I doubt it. I believe he wants to go on the path of Kolinahr, to shed all of his emotion, but I am not in his mind so I do not know if he will or not."

"Do you find my choice in him disagreeable?"

"No, T'Hya, not at all. T'Klaas would make a fine bond-mate I am sure." She looked at T'ua, who was more still than usual, "And you?"

"S'Vec." She said quietly, and T'Hya gasped. T'ua hung her head a touch lower, "I see potential in him, if he is given a good bond mate. He seems to lack half of himself, and I think given the correct bond…as bad as he has been in the past, he could be that good in the future."

"I am sorry for my emotional outburst," T'Hya said in contrition of her gasp, "If anyone can be that half T'ua it is you."

T'ua considered T'Lyn, "May I ask a personal question?"

"Of course." She replied leaning over to stir the cook pot.

"How did you come to be with Osu Surak?"

T'Lyn smirked and remembered her foible in the cave. "I offered him water."

Both women's eyes lit up, "And he accepted it then."

T'Lyn shook her head, "And wasted no time in laying the base bond."

T'Hya was suppressing a grin, it was the most romantic pairing she had hear in a long time. Especially given that most bonds were forced. "What of your hair T'Lyn? What clan do you come from that you look so different, your ears are small, your hair pale, and your eyes…Forgive me if I am…"

T'Lyn waved her hand, "I am of no clan, and just a genetic anomaly." She saw T'Klaas and S'Vec returning and she raised her hand, "Speak no more, they return."

T'ua leaned in, "Say nothing to him please." T'Hya nodded in agreement.

"You will keep your own counsel, it is not mine to speak."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Klaass walked near T'Lyn the next morning, "T'Lyn, I would have a word with you."

"Speak."

"You ate nearly nothing last night, and you were up late and then rose early this morning. Eating very little again. Are you well?" He eyed her intently.

"I am fine T'Klaas." She replied simply.

"You usually eat much more, T'Lyn, it would illogical for you to hide any…"

T'Lyn cut him off, "I am fine. We are on an important mission for Surak, my focus is not on my stomach, than it is on the mission at hand."

T'Klaas nodded, "Very well." And he stepped away, keeping an eye on her. He had known her a long time, taught with her a long time at Star Fleet Academy, and he had never observed such a marked decrease in her appetite. Lost in his own thoughts he did not feel the presence slip next to him. "T'Klaas," T'Hya said softly and he startled.

"I'm…forgive me." T'Hya said, "I did not mean to disconcert you."

"It is..fine, T'Hya, how may I be of service?"

"When we arrive at my home, I would like a word with you in private if I may."

T'Klaas looked at her, "You may speak now if you wish."

"No, Osu, I would like this matter to be a private one." She nodded and then quickened her pace to catch up with T'Lyn.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

The group was greeted by the guards of T'Hya's clan. T'Hya stepped forward, motioning them back. Her younger sister, Lark, ran smiling toward T'Hya and wrapped her arms around her sister. "Mother and the clan mother expect you my sister. They are anxious to hear from you , and your…" She looked at T'Lyn, "new teacher." She pulled back and frowned, "You will not hug me?"

T'Hya sighed lightly, "All will be explained soon, Lark. First, let us show our guests to rooms and allow them to rest from the road. I will see mother and clan mother now." She turned to her companions, "Lark, my sister will show you where you can rest and refresh yourself. I will gather you later." She looked back at her sister, "Prepare some food, and they do not eat of the flesh of beasts." Lark nodded and ushered the group from the main hall into several smaller living chambers.

S'Vec leaned back on a chair in his assigned room and pulled some of data pads Surak had given him to read. He scrolled through the writing until he found where he left off. Just as he was about to begin a knock came to his door. He stood in ready, knowing it could be anyone of the members of T'Hya's clan looking to avenge someone he had killed, but logically assuming an assassin would not knock. "Enter."

T'ua entered and closed the door behind her, "Osu S'Vec, I would have a word with you."

S'Vec frowned slightly wondering what she would want but pivoted and offered her the chair, as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Speak your mind, T'Sai."

T'ua pulled her hands from behind her back and S'Vec flinched momentarily, before his eyes focused on what she had. It was a simple clay cup filled with water, "I am offering this to you as proof that in your time of need I will provide for you, that I will share my resources with you, and that I desire you above all others as a mate."

S'Vec's eyes widened as his inner beast banged at it's cage. He had thought he would make intentions known to T'Hya, but she seemed uninterested. He had many couplings with uninterested women before, and had no desire for another. He had overlooked T'ua, but now, here she stood and in all the years of his life he had never seen anything so pleasing to the eyes. She was beautiful, but the willing act of offering, that made her stunning. He was struck dumb. He stood and crossed over to her, he searched his mind for what he was supposed to do. He hand only heard about this kind of an offering perhaps once in his life, and had never seen it done. He took the cup from her hand, and looked into her honey brown eyes. The beast cautioned him, perhaps this was a trick, that the cup contained poison, but for this strangest of developments, he found it agreeable to silence the beast, and drink the cup in three large gulps. "I accept your offer, T'ua. " he said in his dripping mellifluous voice.

S'Vec shifted under the discomfort of his sudden realization that he did not know what to do now. In his old ways he would have grabbed her and taken her, and that would have been that. Now under the weight of her stare and this new path of logic he was following he felt as competent as a small boy. He cleared his throat, "Now what do we do?" he asked, making his beast shrivel inside him.

T'ua opened her mouth to speak and her eyes searched around the room as if the answers were written there, "I do not know, I did not ask, T'Lyn."

"T'Lyn?" S'Vec quirked his eyebrow.

"Surak's wife."

"Ah." He said both eyebrows raising, he had not heard her called that before.

"I think you are supposed to begin a base bond with me." She said trying to remember the story T'Lyn spoke of.

S'Vec blinked, "Of course…do I…kiss you at all?" he asked thickly.

"I believe that is acceptable."

S'Vec stepped forward and once again his beast rattled it's cage. It took all his restraint to keep it in place as he bent and covered her mouth with his. His fingers went naturally to the psi-points on her neck, and as he deepened his kiss he felt the crackle of her mind and his beginning to join. The beast yelped inside him, as for the first time in his life, he felt a true desire to be with him entering his mind. He could not help but wrap his arms around her as a sudden strange feeling overcame him, not one of total possession, but one of protection. He knew in an instant that if anything bad happened to her, he might simply shrivel and die. It was as exquisite of feeling as the calm of logic.


	5. Chapter 5

_T'Lyn's personal log_

_I could not sleep last night. I paced my room, I attempted to meditate but it was all very far from me. T'ua came to me late that evening and told me that she had offered herself to S'Vec and that he accepted. I am dubious about it, for reasons I do not know, but I cannot stop being hopeful that this is a good thing for him, and in part for her. T'Hya has not approached T'Klaas yet, he remains as unaware of her stirring as ever. Though if he were the type of man who paid attention to such things, I surely thing last night at the dinner it would have been obvious. She attempted I think to offer him food and drink, the most Vulcan of flirts but he was engrossed in talk of this clan's activities in the ways of sciences. T'Klaas later informed me that this bloodline, this clan, was the originator of the high counsel, which would oversee more than a millennium of space exploration. It is fortunate that one of us knows such things, for I assuredly do not. It was disquieting when the girls asked me of my heritage, and I know I have already spoken once of "the words of my mother's people." I need to be more careful. My name must not be remembered, it is Surak's name, even T'Klaas, but me…no. The morning bell rings, and first meal is at hand. After that I will meet with T'Hya's clan mother in private. I am not feeling my best, but I am working on focusing. _

_End log_

T"Klaas followed T'Lyn with his hands behind his back down the hall toward the Clan Matron's study. "You did not eat well again last night, or this morning, T'Sai. Surak will be most displeased if you become ill."

T'Lyn looked at him and openly rolled her eyes, "T'Klaas, I remember only a month or so ago you spoke to me with contempt, and now this. At this rate, T'Klaas I will wish we were better strangers."

"Over emotionalism, that is not something I have seen from you since.." He flinched, under the sudden twist of his ear at T'Lyn's hand.

"Back off T'Klaas I am having trouble concentrating as it is and now I must go and represent Surak, and his teachings. Go study something." She said letting go of his ear and flouncing off down the hall.

T'Hya came up next to him as he rubbed his ear, "I heard that. Is it possible she is going through the pon farr?"

T'Klaas's eyes widened, "That is an _extremely_ personal thing to say, T'Hya." But as he glanced back over his shoulder he feared the answer was yes. She was thirty-two standard years, and though pure Vulcan women rarely had events, barring pathogens and the rare exception, it was not unlikely that her Human metabolism in combination with the suppression of emotion had caused such a thing. He looked back at T'Hya and frowned. He would never have said such a thing, so openly, but he had to admit, "Also, yes." He said much softer than when he scolded her.

"Did I offend you, T'Klaas?" T'Hya asked wide eyed.

"Offence is an irrational emotion, it is just that we do not speak of such things so openly, T'Hya. " T'Klaas said shifting on his feet at even talking about talking about the situation.

"Why not? It seems illogical to not speak of a biological function." She said stepping closer to him.

"We who follow Surak's teachings." He paused and cleared his throat, "We who have embraced logic, find open displays of emotion to be distasteful, and at times…offensive. The…_pon farr_ represents a time when all logic and reason is stripped from us, where our most primal states are revealed. How we handle this time is a test of our characters, our resolved and self-control. As you evolve in your study of logic, and learn the mental disciplines to suppress great pain, and all of your biological function, to have that stripped from you is one of the most," he shivered, "Degrading of feelings. " he looked at T'Hya who he noticed was listening to him in rapt attention.

"I can understand that, but surely Surak's teachings do not preclude the love of a man and woman do they?" T'Hya's eyes twinkled as she asked, stepping forward to him, as T'Klaas took a small step back, swallowing hard, "I mean T'Klaas, Surak himself shows a respectful affection for T'Lyn. His eyes soften when he looks upon her, "Her voice was a gentle purr, "He attends her…surely, such a bond would make the pon farr." Her lips curled upward just a touch, "even enjoyable, for ones who shared such a…bond…"

T'Klaas stumbled trying to step back, her actions and words confused him, " N-No, T'Hya, Surak speaks of the twinning of a Vulcan soul, a Vulcan Katra in the mating bond. He has said that, in that circumstance it should not be repressed, that one's need is the other's need. That.."

T'Hya's heart quickened and she threw her arms around T'Klaas's neck, "That one who stirs your katra should also stir your loins?" She added quickly, and pressed her lips against his.

T'Klaas put his hands on her hips to push her gently away and his strength gave out on him. Her mouth was insistent on his, and she smelled like the desert roses that grew on the edges of the Osana Canverns. He trembled as his lips parted just a bit, but that small amount was invitation enough for the eager female at his side, her tongue found the space and entered. In spite of all his controls, and vibrato on logic, T'Klaas felt himself before he heard it, he purred softly. He pushed back, at the sound, his eyes wide.

T'Hya was smiling up at him, "T'Klaas, I…You stir my katra."

T'Klaas felt his mouth go dry, he shook his head no, as if to say it was impossible that she have desires for him.

Her head dropped marginally, "You…do not feel as I do?"

He opened his mouth, and then turned abruptly walking, then running down the hall.

T'Hya put her hands behind her back and frowned. Through her touch telepathy she felt his stirring, she felt the momentary desire, then the horrific loathing, and fear. She watched him disappear. T'Lyn indicated he might not be willing, but she had only just begun to try. She had to meditate on these matters, and try again, next time perhaps she would try to be more logical about her approach. She let a small sigh, this new path was not going to be easy, but she felt it would be worth the work.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"You make excellent points, T'Sai. What I have seen in my clan daughter, and the beast that was S'Vec, is compelling indeed. " The matron said pouring a glass of water for both of them. "That said, I will also make an observation."

T'Lyn took the water and drank it down, "By all means Matron, anything."

"We have been sitting in this space for six hours now, and you have steadily seemed to become ill. Are you with child or are you in your season?" The wizened clan mother asked with a broad smile.

T'Lyn's mouth parted, "I am neither, Matron."

"HA!" She said slapping the table, "You know matters of logic and of science, and war but do not know your own body. There are some that are so smart that they are stupid, perhaps you are one of them…"She gave her a mindful look, "Unless, of course you were not properly educated by your mother on such things."

T'Lyn looked away, T'Pel and she had never spoken on such matters, and her mother…well, being human might not have known or simply died before she had become an age where she thought it relevant. "My mother died when I was young matron, and my grandmother…we did not discuss matters."

"The wizened woman stood, "I will call for a healer."

T'Lyn stood and blocked her passage, "No, Matron, I will…see to this myself."

"You know the healing arts then? Rare for a female." She eyed the younger woman.

"I know some, yes, but usually…with a well-trained mind, one can discover the root of the problem" T'Lyn turned, "Forgive me, no offense is meant, but I will retire now.

"By all means, I'll have food brought to your quarters."

T'Lyn bowed, "Your service honors me, Matron."

"Oh and dear lady, I will discuss matters of your Surak's words with my clan, we will speak again when you are feeling well."

T'Lyn raised the ta'al to her, "Peace and long life, Matron." With that she began walking down the hall. It was taking all her effort to maintain focus, and several times it seemed as if she was seeing the world through the lens of a fish eye.

S'Vec was walking toward her and she tried to steer away from him but somehow landed in his arms.

"T'Sai, You are unwell." S'Vec said, scooping her up.

"S'Vec un-hand me." T'Lyn said thickly, trying to focus on keeping herself as calm as possible.

S'Vec studied her a moment. He knew this condition, his beast growled in the back of his mind. She has come to her time. She is ripe for the taking. He blinked hard, he had made a promise to T'ua, and he felt himself be stirred by her true and real desire for him. Yet…would it be so wrong…He shook his head, "I will help you to your room, T'Sai. "

T'Lyn whimpered, and it sent a pleasant chill down S'Vec's spine as he walked hurriedly toward T'Lyn's room. "I said let me go S'Vec!" she growled and then winced at the anger now boiling in her viens.

"T'Klaas rushed from his room, glaring slightly at S'Vec, "What goes on here?"

"T'Sai is ill, I believe she has come to her season. You should contact Surak immediately, her skin already feels warm." S'Vec lifted her face, "How long have you been fighting this T'Sai."

T'Lyn moaned, "Since we entered your encampment."

S'Vec laid her gently on her bed and sat next to her, his eyes drinking it in as she writhed slightly against the sheets. She gripped the sheets tight tossed her head toward him glaring him down, "Leave me," She growled, "I will control this on my own! "

There was something mystifying about seeing a woman so controlled in such a state and S'Vec found himself not wanting to leave. A sharp pain at his cheek snapped him back to attention. His hand instinctively raising , he felt a touch of wetness on his fingertips, pulling them back he suppressed a grin. She had clawed him. He stood stiffly, "I will gather some water, T'Sai."

He turned to leave and then looked back as she rolled over on her side clutching her stomach. He could feel the bubbles of envy flowing through his viens. Surak had…so much….

T'ua opened the door and stared at S'Vec, "T'Lyn is ill? What happened to your face?"

S'Vec slid his arm through T'ua's and pulled her close, "She is in season, her blood burns. She slapped me in anger for touching her to bring her to this place."

T'ua nodded, "Has Osu Surak been made aware?"

"T'Klaas is contacting him. She said the most interesting thing, my beloved. That she has been fighting this since she and Surak first entered my camp."

T'ua looked struck, "No one fights their season."

S'Vec shrugged, "Perhaps it is this meditation skill, or perhaps…she did not know what she was fighting."

"I should get a healer." T'ua said looking up at S'Vec.

"No." T'Klaas said coming up the hall. "No healer. "

T'ua left S'Vec's side, "But Osu T'Klaas, she has been ill longer than is good. It will take time for Surak to arrive to attend to her. She will need support."

"No healer T'ua."

T'ua frowned, stepping into T'Klaas's face, "Is this a matter of logic?"

T'Klaas stood up, "No, it is not, and I will not tell you that it isn't a good idea, T'ua. I am saying it is against her wishes. She will not see a healer." He looked to S'Vec, Surak had given him orders to keep S'Vec away from her, "Osu S'Vec will you see to gathering candles and water?"

"It is an honor to be of service." S'Vec said, clicking his heels together, he held his fingers up to T'ua, "Attend, T'ua," he added softly. She looked at T'Klaas and then back to S'vec, "Of course."

T'Klaas stood in the hallway waiting for them to leave sight and he entered T'Lyn's room. "T'Sai." He whispered, carefully approaching her, " Surak is on his way, he felt you this morning, sandfire is impeding his journey." He swallowed hard and spoke again, "T'Lyn…" She lunged at him and he jerked back.

"I heard you the first time, T'Klaas why are you making this personal matter public!" She growled and slid off the bed stalking toward him like a hungry sehlat.

T'Klaas began backing toward the door.

"Get out." Her hiss was only as loud as a whisper.

T'Klaas turned went quickly through the door, slamming it behind him.

T'Lyn stared at the door for a moment and then went to her knees. She began crying. A still voice tugged in her mind _I am on my way, Beloved. Keep meditating, and I will be there as soon as the storms pass._

T'Lyn sighed; she hoped he would be there before the storm killed her. _How could I have been so ill prepared? _


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N this chappy is a bit m-ish but the story is M so you'll have that. I'm warning you now though so if you don't like that you can skip this chappy. Don't worry it's fairly classy. Thank you to all who are reviewing and reading. Bless your hearts, you make me smile. Life is better for you all in it! _/\_**_

_Surak's personal log_

_I am stranded in the Forge even as my Teslu aches in fever in Raal. I have had to meditate on the anger I feel for my having let her go with only T'Klaas as her support. The two females with her, T'ua, and T'Hya are worthy, but they are new in logic, new in the understanding of this path that will save Vulcan. That, and I know she may not have the help of a healer without potentially showing the secret that she is not pure Vulcan. T'Klaas, I trust will do what he can, but he is no healer, and knowing T'Lyn's penchant for stubbornness it brings my mind little serenity. _

_There is also the matter of S'Vec. T'Klaas informs me he has formed a base bond with T'ua. That is agreeable, but I also am filled with trepidation. I find the only thing more disagreeable to knowing the future, is only knowing part of the future. In the concept of quantum time mechanics, I am at a loss. If it is that T'Lyn and T'Klaas have always come back to this time, then it is logical to assume that S'Vec always betrayed me. If, however, this entity known to me as Q changed the time slip for the first time, then it is logical to assume that S'Vec's behavior might already be altered. The missing component then remains…is what they have always done, or are they changing time. I do not have sufficient information to draw conclusions. _

_If they are changing time, then it is reasonable to assume that S'Vec's bond might well save T'Lyn in the future. If this as it has been always, then it is also safe to assume that perhaps T'Lyn's pon farr plays some role in his strange obsession. _

_For all my logic, I am a man bound in time. I question why this Q being has not come to me, yet has sent me T'Klaas and T'Lyn. I cannot apply logic to this Q being given that if he is as T'Lyn and T'Klaas have described him a higher being. What is elementary for me, is improbable for the sehlat, and impossible for the sandworm. I must conclude that this Q see's me as the pests on the sandworm, both unable to understand his reasoning, and incapable of having it explained. _

_No matter the path I have begun preparations to save my wife, and some of my followers if this Q entity proves to be unstable, and also in preparation for a time when she might need to live without me. With her in my mind, I feel more creative than I ever have, and the understanding of IDIC, the shadow of the meaning, flows like lava from me. I am on the verge of solving energy problems that keep us at war, and with that, the water problems of my planet as well. _

_I cannot afford to lose her, she grants my raging mind creative notions, and offers me this human concept of hope. It is a balm to my logic, when she says to me, "We are stuck with each other." The tone is playful, not possessive, and I carry it with me even as I feel her burning. If she dies, then there is a possibility that I will follow her, our bond is that strong. So I wait the storm, and make use of the time, constructing Vulcan's future, and potentially a place of safety for she who is my wife._

_End log_

S'Vec paced in his room. T'ua and T'Hya had gone on a hunt for a sehlat for a feast that was being held this evening. The clan mother was very much in favor of these teachings that Surak had brought, and tonight they were having a celebration. He had wanted to go, had wanted to spill some blood, but found himself in embroiled in a conflict. His beast was screaming at him, that being a servant, and in servitude was no place for him, who was a conqueror.

A few short weeks ago, he would have taken T'ua, T'Hya, and T'Lyn as his own. He would not have cared if there was willingness or devotion in their eyes. He would have possessed them, and that would have been enough.

No, not anymore. Behind the thin veneer of his logic he now saw that there was more, and he wanted that. T'Lyn looked at Surak with eyes that seared into S'Vec's soul. Devotion, adoration, obedience. The three words haunted him.

T'ua seemed to have that in a measure when she looked at him, but it was not…enough. He wanted. In his more honest moments he admitted he wanted more, he wanted the same devotion, adoration, and obedience that Surak had. He wanted what Surak had, what he was gaining amongst their people. All of Vulcan seemed to be falling into line with the man and it was…infuriating!

He faced the wall separating him and T'Lyn. She was weak now. She was in need. A few paces and he could pass it off as her madness, if he took her. No one would blame him; they might even think him a hero for saving her life.

He ran his hand over his forehead, and then perhaps, Surak would have to look at the child she would bear and wish it to be his, as S'Vec now wished all Surak had to be his.

He straightened his tunic and smoothed his hair down. He growled inwardly, even his hair was not under his command anymore. This ridiculous precise bob that was the style of the followers, as Surak wore his. He blustered, even the women, who used to wear their hair long and braided, now with this…

His beast roared inside him as he took the few steps to the door, opening it he was but a pace and a half from her room. His sensitive ears could hear her tiny mewling behind the door. He could smell her scent,she smelled as no other Vulcan woman he had ever met, it was intoxicating. His eyes closed as he took in the ambience of need.

He opened the door just a crack. She was laying on her side in a simple white gown. It was clinging to her from the moisture pooling over her skin. The fabric was transparent at her hips and back, he could see her skin through the gauze of the gown.

Her spiced scent hit his sinus and his head spun. He could see himself weaving his fingers through her pale hair. He looked at his empty hands, he was trembling. His eyes and mouth began to water. He wanted to enter the room. Never before would he have hesitated. Now, he stood trembling with the mere image. He balled his hands into a fist, and turned away. He shut the door behind him, and began to walk back to his room.

"Is there a problem?" A voice called from behind him.

S'Vec rounded, "No, I was seeing if the t'sai was safe, nothing more."

T'Klaas cocked his head, "And is she?" he asked, letting the question linger thick into the air.

"She is." S'Vec said with resolve in his voice, he turned again entering his room.

T'Klaas could hear S'Vec shut and lock the door of his room. He pursed his lips. Surak had bid him to be mindful of S'Vec, and from his learning as a boy, had heard the name S'Vec as being what he understood as the first Romulan leader. He felt it only logical to be reserved in his trust. He had watched in silence as S'Vec opened T'Lyn's door. From outward appearance he did seem to be "just" checking in, as he himself was about to do. T'Klaas pushed the thoughts aside, and entered T'Lyn's room.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

S'Vec sat next to T'ua by the fire. She was beaming. "We killed four sehlat today. The feast will be wonderful." She smoothed her fingers down his cheek and he beamed at her.

"It is a good hunt T'ua." He whispered into her ear, "It is hard to imagine giving up meat is it not?"

"T'ua turned to the cook fire, "It is, but Surak makes a good point. The animals have the right to their lives as much as we. It will be a process learning to pull from the ground what we need to eat, rather than hunting or buying meats."

S'Vec stared into the fire, "Agreed, but it will also diminish the wars fought over the hunting and animal farms." He winced saying those words. It was logical, it was always logical, and how can you fight a foe that always seemed to be correct.

T'ua looked at him, "That is agreeable, a very agreeable way to look at it indeed." She caressed his cheek with the back of her fingers, "You have become an amazing man, S'Vec of Raal. Is it a struggle?"

S'Vec began to lull into her touch when he saw a familiar form walking through the darkness. He tensed, his throat closed. The form became a silhouette, and that became the night faded shape of Surak. He was walking from the dark edge of the compound and when his features caught the light of the fire S'Vec stood automatically.

T'ua looked up at S'Vec, her eyes followed the line of his. She stood as he had, "Surak has arrived!"

S'Vec nodded. He saw the look on Surak's face, he was in anguish. He was suppressing it well, but to S'Vec who had made his life on reading his opponents, it was as clear as if he had been wearing his emotion openly. His agony pleased him. He hated himself for it, he hated that Surak's agony pleased him. Surak and his bond mate had given freely of themselves, and all he wanted was….He looked at T'ua, she was looking after Surak in admiration. He wanted all Surak possessed.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Klaas was standing guard outside T'Lyn's door. He heard the hard click of shoes coming toward him, their pace held a sense of urgency. He turned to them and was relieved to see it was Surak. He raised the ta'al to him, "Teacher, it is agreeable to see you again."

Surak raised the ta'al, "The trip was eventful, it is agreeable to be here. How is she?"

"She is not well, Osu. She is attempting to meditate. Her humanity is beating against the rage of the pon farr, her body is sweating out as much she drinks. It is fortunate you made it, Osu, I do not think she would live much longer without you."

Surak frowned, "I would hope you would have seen to her livelihood had I not, T'Klaas."

T'Klaas's eyes widened, "Osu…"

Surak put his hand on T'Klaas's shoulder, "Better you than…others." He looked over his shoulder, "Go join the celebration fire, T'Klaas. I will be attending to my wife."

T'Klaas bowed and waited to hear the lock on the door before leaving as Surak had instructed him.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

The room was dark, save a single meditation lamp sitting before his wife. It was good to see her again. He slid off his top robe from his shoulders and tossed it carefully on the chair. He could feel her burning in his mind, and with the closing proximity he was spilling into his own blood. He walked toward her silently, tugging gently at their bond so he would not frighten her.

Her head was lulled downward, it was damp with sweat, and she was not moving. As he touched her shoulder she was roused, "Ashal-veh," he said quietly, "Your meditation is impressive, but unneeded now."

T'Lyn's eyes opened, and she moaned softly, snaking her arms up back up his arms. "You made it." She whispered, as she began rubbing her hands over his arms and up his chest.

Surak's eyes fluttered closed, his mouth parted as her touch ignited barriers placed between them so he could function as she burned. Years of his emotional discipline was burning in him.

T'Lyn twisted up onto her knees, burying her nose into his neck her mouth working against the fabric, "Surak," she sighed, and her fingers becoming more demanding as she tore at his burgundy cloth.

Surak was struggling to keep his rationale. Her touch was burning through him. He leaned his head back and moaned, her fingers were so nimble, so soft. There was primal delight in the feel of her moist lips suckling at his neck. _Why am I not giving myself over to the madness? She is mine, I am hers._

He pulled at her thin linen gown. He heard the snapping of stitches, each pop electrifying his mind. He should have given himself to her when she asked originally, he should have…He heard himself growl a moment before his bride kneeled before him now free of garments. It took all of his control but he stepped back from her. He needed to drink in this sight, it was only logical to do. She was smooth and divine, her body blushing in need. His trembling fingers went the clasps of his robes, he was cursing himself for the specious planning of wearing this particular robe, too much binding, too much…he began tearing at his tunic.

T'Lyn stood before him, the cooler night air caressing over her wet skin, raising bumps over her slender arms. She smiled at him as she slithered onto the bed, beckoning him to her with their bond. _Come to me K'Diwa, I need you, I want you…feel me want you, Surak. _She began sending him the full force of her fire, lowering the small measure she had put up to survive.

Surak's body began to shake, he was pulling at his clothes, and mumbling, "You are fool, Surak, you are a fool for wearing these damn-dable formal robes." He heard T'Lyn giggle, it sounded like a mewling sehlat kit begging for its mother's attention. "I am coming, my love. I am…" he ripped harder, his mind not connecting with his hands on how to undo the bindings of his robes.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

S'Vec picked at the meat and watched as T'Hya's family played music and danced around the fire. T'ua was next to him swaying softly to the beat of the music. He looked at her and then his eyes trailed back to where Surak had disappeared. He frowned, and then he saw T'Klaas enter the courtyard. He looked to his plate, pushing it aside he stood. "T'ua, I am fatigued. I am going to meditate and then sleep."

She graced him with a small smile, and raised her two fingers to him, "Rest well, when things are resolved with T'Lyn, I'm sure there will be much work to do."

He caressed her fingers softly, "Indeed, including our bonding. Until the morrow my Ashal-veh."

S'Vec walked to his room, entering he closed the door and locked it behind him. From under his bed he pulled his small com. He booted it up, typing the algorithms to activate his surveillance. It was an old habit, one he doubted, logic or not, he would give up. His finger lingered over the activation button. He was violating their privacy, but he convinced himself that if he did this…perhaps, it might make the jealousy go away.

He struck the key and the monitor flickered to life.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Surak was tearing at his clothing but not getting any more naked than he was before he started. T'Lyn waited, but not long. She reached out to him, and grabbed his shoulders, flipping him to the mattress with a single swift move. Surak opened his mouth to speak but T'Lyn covered it with hers, he surrendered to her. The crackling of the seams of his clothes filled the room, causing Surak to shutter. She pulled from the kiss, her eyes raked over his body, followed by the soft pads of her fingertips.

Surak pivoted toward her so he could run his hands up her body. She was so soft, so warm, and the desire for her overwhelmed him. His eyes were on her bosoms, she a pressure at his groin made him jerk forward and gasp. He looked and she had wrapped her hand around his length. She looked at him in the eyes; he saw the madness of the fever burning there. Her green eyes were dark with the blood pumping hard through her body. She moved and he grabbed her hard pulling her close to him. He came here thinking he would let her have her way with him to simply appease her fever, looking into her eyes, and feeling the power of the devotion and love she held for him the plan had changed. He may yet allow her to use him by her leave, but he found within himself his own need.

He pressed his mouth against hers, letting his tongue dance in her mouth as he pulled her until she was over top of him. Wrapping his arms around her back he flipped them both so he was atop her. She struggled but he grabbed her hands and pressed them into the pillow. He pulled from the kiss at her mouth, tracing his kisses over her jaw to her neck where he began biting at her. _You are mine, T'Lyn. I will mark you again, and again, because I possess you…and you will possess me. _

She moaned and whimpered, it was music to his beast, and when her hips bucked against his body he took great joy in pressing her down with his hips. He would have his time, he savor the taste of her neck, the feel of her contracting and writhing beneath him. He felt like a man, her man.

His hips began grinding against hers, and the flexing of her muscles pushing back brought a growl to his throat, he bit harder, and licked at her sweet flavors. When he released he looked down at her darkened face, "You will be still, Teslu, while I attend you." He commanded, in at thick smoky voice. He released her wrist and glared at her snapping their bond when she flinched.

His hand slid down her side until he came to her creamy thighs, he guided them to part for him. When his groin met hers he graced her with a small smile, "Good girl." He purred, as he guided himself up and down her slick folds. "Who are you devoted to, T'Lyn? Who has your heart?" He asked feathering kisses over her mouth, "Tell me, I need to hear it. I wish to hear it. " Surak nibbled at her lips as his beast's ears perked to hear her reply.

"You." T'Lyn moaned, she tried to buck against him, but he pressed her down.

"No, my sweet." He said pulling at her lips with his teeth, "Do not move. Now…say my name." He pressed himself into her to give her a taste, and then pulled away.

She growled her need building deep within her core, "You, my husband, Surak." She said plainly, but now in the modern English she grew up with, and not the dialect of the time.

He pressed himself into her fully, aroused that her discipline fractured by her arousal for _him,_ for _him. _The possession, it finally burned fully in his veins. His hips began to piston, and he released her hands, "Possess me, my wife." He growled and claimed the other side of her shoulder.

T'Lyn's back arched under her husband, her nails raked down his back. She bit his shoulder drawing small pearls of green blood. He growled and took her harder, and she bit deeper. He wrapped his arms fully around her, angling her he began taking her with a savage passion. He would hear her scream his name, he would fill her with his child, and she would want no other but him for all of her days. _T'lyn, _he said through their bond, screaming through the rage of fever in her mind, _I love you._

T'Lyn screamed, and the fever began retreating inch a time, _I love you my husband._

They crashed together, in absolute ecstasy, and before either could catch their breath, their dance began again.

O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

S'Vec watched the monitor. Tears streamed from his eyes. Even in his madness he could see what Surak had, how precious and rare the gift he had was.

"I will have what you have one day, Surak. " he whispered. He wanted to turn off the monitor, and mediate these thoughts away, instead he would not miss a moment, touch, or word passing between Surak and his bride.


	7. Chapter 7

_T'Lyn's personal log_

_My fever has passed and Surak and I have taken the last few days to recover from the vigorous activity. I probably should not note what I am about to note, but I find myself compelled. At one point in the fever, as it was easing, Surak noticed he had not yet removed his boots. Giving him pause he stood and attempted to, he hopped around for a few minutes until he finally fell over. I tried to not laugh, but in my defense, I was emotionally compromised. It seems when Surak becomes aroused with emotions, his brain disconnects from his motor-skills. In that moment, he was incredibly endearing to see a man who is moving mountains overcome in such way…I only wish I had an imager. Which, I am going to purchase, they do have a form of imagers in this time and I intend on capturing these (perhaps not that) image, but the endearing images when and where I am able. If Q is correct and I only have 70 years here, then when I am forced to return to my own time, I will want the comfort of them in my dying days. _

_T'ua has come to me and asked me to perform the bonding ritual for she and S'Vec. She has forsaken her gods of war, as has S'Vec, so the Reldai of that old religion are not suited. Apparently, they require a blood sacrifice in order that a marriage be made, and that is against their logic. Surak answered for me, thankfully our the answers were the same, of course I would the service would honor me and them. It will take place in a month's time. Convinced that I am now with child, Surak is taking S'Vec with him back to the Forge, where the sanctuary is now being constructed. He has it in his mind that it should be functional by the time T'ua, T'Hya, and T'Klaas and I return. We will be teaching T'Hya's clan this next month, as well as some of the nomadic tribes that surround it in Raal. I will be honing my skills as teacher and much to my own dismay, Reldai of the new order of Logic. It is Surak's will, and I will honor him in this. _

_I will also be teaching T'Klaas, as he is now more determined than ever to take the road of Gol and become a Kolinahr master. He is also studying my anatomy, because if I am pregnant, it will not do to have a Vulcan healer look at me, for there are some very obvious discrepancies in my physiology that would not do to be seen by their eyes. It is mildly amusing to me to think that, T'Klaas and I are going to be on such terms, given that a short time ago he was ambivalent to me. I would even dare to say we are becoming friends. And the bounds of my logic ache as I think of it. _

_End log._

S'Vec checked over their supplies. He and Surak had enough to make the trek through the Forge once their car got them to the gateway. He then turned to see Surak looking fondly at his Adun'a. He could not tear his eyes away as his eyes lit up when she turned from her conversation with T'ua to bid him farewell. He looked so pleased, so smug, as T'Lyn held up her two fingers to him. S'Vec's heart began to pound in his temples when Surak smoothed his fingers over hers.

He shook his head trying to clear his mind of the image. How could something so, benign stir the beast? He shouldered his pack and took Surak's pack in his hand. Mentally he began begging for T'Lyn to stay in the place she was and not follow her adun to the car. He could smell her coming though, feel Surak with her and he was forced to swallow down his emotion. He turned to the pair and handed Surak his pack. He watched Surak take it with his off hand, since his other hand was engaged with his wife's.

T'ua stepped up and held her fingers to S'Vec. A beat passed as his eyes passed over T'Lyn and Surak, he felt like a sandworm trapped under the magnifying glass of a cruel child, his skin popping and cracking in under the light of perfection. A beat later he had suppressed it, and placed his fingers against the beautiful mocha of T'ua's skin.

"Safe journey K'diwa." T'ua said softly to him, "Your absence will be felt."

"As yours is already, she who will be my wife." S'Vec looked fondly at his would be wife. She was a beauty by any clan's standard, strong and built well. She might even be able to produce him an heir, he thought looking into the depths of her dark eyes. He could see that easily, but what he did not see was the same devotion T'Lyn had when he looked at Surak. He pressed his eyelids together and took in a deep breath. Perhaps, he thought, it was there and he was blind to it in all his jealousy over this would be teacher of the people. "When we see each other again, we will be bonded in marriage."

T'ua stepped closer, "I will be awaiting the time, S'Vec, that we might share each other in mind and body."

S'Vec gave her a half smile, and leaned in taking a deep smell of her scent. "Until then." He purred softly.

As he withdrew from her he turned back to Surak who was standing with his hands folded neatly before him, his pack shouldered and what S'Vec saw as a smirk.

"Are you ready to begin, S'Vec?" Surak asked motioning to the car.

"I am, teacher." S'Vec said, fighting himself to keep from looking at Surak's adun'a. "I look forward to spending the time with you on the journey." He said truthfully, he wanted to know all the Surak knew, all he thought, somehow, some way he would discover something about this man that would free him from this strange obsession. Stepping into the car he watched Surak enter, S'Vec knew himself well, and he knew if he could not free himself, one of the two of them would die.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Hya waited outside T'Klaas's room. Since their encounter before T'Lyn's pon farr he had avoided her like one might avoid a diseased sehlat. He was an enigma wrapped in a puzzle. All the men she knew of any clan, given the attention she had given him, would have demanded she become his bond mate. Not him, no he ran. Yet in that brief kiss she knew she felt the stirring of some desire, some want.

She crossed her arms over her chest and shifted on her feet. These men of logic were men of a different breed, a breed apart from those making war and taking women as conquest, but they were still men, with needs, and desires.

She turned away and looked over the courtyard. It was late at night and there were only a few guards patrolling the edges on the watch for raiders. Her courage was failing her as she stood in the stillness of the night. Her jaw clenched, fear was illogical in this matter. If he rejected her, she would find another way. If he accepted her, then she would have her mate and the fear was a waste of her mind.

T'Hya turned back around and looked at his door again. She took a timid step forward, and nearly turned away, at least long enough to get the hagash fruit that is said to encourage mating, but no. She would save the fruit for if this did not work. Closing her eyes she took a deep cleansing breath, freeing herself of the superfluous emotion she approached his door.

O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Klaas opened his eyes and snuffed out his meditation lamp. With Surak and T'Lyn gone he was once again feeling more centered. He doubted it had to do with them directly, but in a more indirect fashion they had unnerved him over the last week. Pon farr was a natural, albeit disconcerting event, that ordinarily would not have registered in his mind. This time, it did. The young woman, T'Hya had, made an overture to him, a vehement one at that. It brought forward primal notions he had been working on burying for most of his adult life.

He had an empathy for T'Lyn, and was grateful when Surak arrived, but the idea that Surak would have wanted _him_ to see to his wife had he not arrived was…

He stood and shook his head. He did not even participate in his own pon farr in the traditional sense. He had refused all bonds his mother and father had arranged, and instead went to one of the Reldai whose job it was to see to such things. When he came to from the fever he discovered that he had killed her. She, a woman trained in the disciplines used to deal with the fever, had succumbed to fear of his violent sex, and he had killed her.

T'Klaas's chin wobbled at the memory. He was not held accountable for his actions, not by law, but he could and he would. He had gone to Gol to take the path of Kolinahr and was rejected after only a few months, as he had the lingering hatred of himself over the incident. More than that, he hated the woman, for her fragility, for her fear…for dying. In his saner moments he knew it was all illogical and that when he had mastered the emotions of it all he would begin the path of Kolinahr again, so he might never harm another person with his repulsive violence.

All the while Surak and T'Lyn were joining he could not meditate. He was irrationally fearful that one or both might break into violence, and he might lose them. He was waiting with baited breath for the littlest sign, so he might stop it before it was too late. That is what should have happened for him, for that poor Reldai who he woke next to, cold and dead.

He leaned hard against the chest of drawers. The worst part was he was feeling his reserves taxed beyond measure. He truly desired this T'Hya. He was cold and disagreeable to all females to keep them away, but there was a crack in that barrier, and her name was T'Hya.

It was no matter, he told himself and removed his meditation robes in favor of his thinner sleeping robes. He slid into the warm comfort of his bed and closed his eyes. It would be a fortunate day indeed when he could shed the vestiges of these terrible emotions that plagued his mind, even in his most logical times.

O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O

T'Hya entered the room. It was dark and she could hear the rhythmic breathing coming from the bed. He was asleep. She padded over to the bed side and looked down at him. He looked troubled even in his sleep. She held out her hand and began stroking her fingers through his fine black hair. This precise bob he wore was agreeable on him. She knelt next to his bed and looked at him.

She had thought this far into the process of seduction, but in her scenarios he was awake. In her minds' eye he was alert and she removed her over robe to reveal her scantily clad form in hopes of winning his aesthetic approval. She had not accounted for sleeping. She stood and began to turn away. She paused and realized that it was now or she'd likely not work up this courage to attempt a second time.

She pushed back her dark hair, and knelt over him. She ran her tongue over the shell of his ear to the point, and nibbled at it, "T'Klaas." She whispered, and jumped as he moved. She pulled away, hovering her face over his, his lips became too much temptation. She licked her lips and pressed them carefully over his mouth, gently kissing him as she ran her fingers through the black silk of his hair.

T'Klaas felt a gentle warmth against his ear. A chill of pleasure ran down his spine, reverberating through his pelvis and through his stomach. He heard his name called on the wind, he felt safe, he felt adore, and then he tasted the vaguely familiar kiss of…T'Hya. Against his own will his arms reached out and pulled this dream into his bed. He received no protest, and only heard the tiniest of controlled squeaks as the form came to rest next to him.

He pulled her closer as her slippery mouth demanded a deeper caress, and her adoration flowed through the synapse of his brain. Years of walls, of carefully constructed barriers against desire were imploding inside of him against the touch of this dream. His hand slid up her body and found one of her ample bosoms, his thumb flicked over her ripened nub and she moaned in his mouth. With a gasp she pulled from the kiss and spoke, "Accept me T'Klaas and I will give you a legacy of children, a life of…"

T'Klaas's eyes snapped open and he rolled off opposite side of the bed. Wide eyed with anxiety, he stood noticing to his embarrassment how "effected" he was through his thin lank night robe. She was on her knees moving across the bed, "T'Klaas, you desire me I felt you desire me through our skin. I desire you. The only logical things to do is…"

T'Klaas raised his hand, " You, dear lady, know nothing of logic or its application in this matter."

T'Hya was not discouraged, she scooted off the bed and stood tall before him. She screwed up the courage and pushed her robe off her shoulders, making sure to watch his reaction. She saw the desire in his eyes, saw how his body reacted positively to the sight, "You cannot deny that you desire me. I know you do, I felt it though your skin, you wanted to offer yourself to me, as I am now offering myself to you." T'Klaas was spot welded to the floor he could not blink, nor could he move. T'Hya pounced at him, wrapping him in her arms she began kissing at him madly. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and clung to him as if her life depended on it, because she felt it did.

T'Klaas was awash in half realized desires, and the raging want T'hya was transferring from her mind. He lifted his hands, cupping her cheeks he could not stop himself from returning the want. He did want her, he wanted her so badly that his katra rumbled and stirred in his body. _Make her yours, T'Klaas. _His beast said in a hoarse growl, it had been so long since he had allowed it to speak he startled him, _Make her your's claim and possess her, T'Klaas it is only logical that you do. She wants you, she needs you, and we need her. Slack your thirst on the blood of her neck, claim her as yours. _

T'Klaas began shaking violently, he moved T'Hya's face so her neck was exposed. He moved them to the bed where he pressed her into the sheets with a bruising force. "I want you T'Hya, does that please you, I want you and the beast within demands I take you. Does that please you?" He swallowed dryly and began working at his robe, when she moved on instinct he pressed her down by the throat.

The sight of his hand at her beautiful throat sobered him in an instant. He pulled away and backed himself into the corner, "Go!" he said pointing at the door, "Go now! Do not return!"

T'Hya stared at him, "What? Why? You…"

T'Klaas stepped toward her, "I said go."

She fought tears of confusion, but picked her robe up from the floor and ran from his room.

T'Klaas went to his knees and he stared at his hands. _ I am a man of peace. I am a man of logic I am a nonviolent man…_He chanted in his mind, and the beast laughed in the distance, _You are a man in love, and you are just a man. _

He pulled his meditation lamp out and lit it, he went on his knees before it and began reciting all of Surak's teachings on peace and logic. He would not rest again until he had silenced the beast and forgotten his desires of the flesh.


	8. Chapter 8

_Surak's personal log_

_I know now I will be a father again. By this time next year I will hold in my arms my child. I have not done so since my first family was murdered. At this age I never thought it possible or logical such an event would occur. It seems an unwise time for me to procreate again. Wars are raging all over Vulcan and a new reformation, while promising in its outcome, undoubtedly will mean more of this foolish violence. So I face an emotion I thought long ago resolved. Fear. Fear for my wife, fear for our child, perhaps even children. Yes, I think it is logical to assume we will have more than one. Her passion for me runs deep. It is not boastful to say so, it is a truth. Even with her fever passed, I can feel her through our bond reliving moments in her mind that leave me needing to meditate. _

_I cannot give in to fear. We become what we fear, what we hate, and worse because we do not realize we are that, because we lie to ourselves saying we are justified. What is, is, and until danger rears it's head it is all illogical speculation. To indulge in that is to invite the very thing we fear into our lives. If we see violence, we invite it by our actions. If we fear betrayal and lies, then by our fear we will judge all to be betrayers and liars, and become them ourselves, by telling people we are trustworthy and yet holding back the truth. If I look for terrible things, I will see only terrible things, and become my own self-fulfilling prophecy of doom. _

_It is a slippery thing. I have knowledge that S'Vec betrays me, and yet I cannot bring myself to hate him or mistrust him. It seems only logical to give him the teaching and the information I have to offer freely, so perhaps, he might overcome his baser nature and be loyal. Not to me, no I ask no one for their loyalty, except of course my bond-mate. The loyalty needs to be to himself, to the logic that lays in his heart and mind. _

_End log_

S'Vec was looking at the blue prints for the sanctuary. He was impressed by the scope of them all, the security of them was overwhelming. The sanctuary would safely hold thousands of followers, have room for burial chambers, secure chamber to keep things of value. A small medical facility, meditation chambers, and a speaking and lecture hall. He sat down and ran his fingers through his hair. Surak was a genius. Yet another thing he found himself growing covetous of. He chuckled mirthlessly to himself, as he considered that he had the brilliance to see the genius, and yet not be the genius.

He looked up and saw Surak walking toward him, S'Vec stood, and when he did he stood a bit straighter than when he was alone. It was another thing S'Vec found himself envious of, all people who he approached seemed to become better versions of themselves, just by his presence.

"Greetings S'Vec. I have been told you have been actively helping in the clearing for the meditation abby." A smiled touched his eyes, "It is agreeable that you suggested the use of high beam lasers to facilitate the changing of the rock structure."

"It was the logical measure; T'Kooth wanted to use the muscle of men. Why should we work harder when we can work smarter."

Surak nodded, "In the next few weeks we will change our work schedules from day work to night. Summer is coming to the Forge, and the labor will be too hot to accomplish during the day."

S'Vec nodded, "A wise measure, Osu. I will have my men begin to take their slumber through the days now, so the transition is a smooth one."

Surak looked at the place S'Vec had been sitting and then back at S'Vec, "Sit with me, S'Vec."

"Of course, Osu."

Surak sat and considered S'Vec. He had plans in place, the beginnings of which were being built even as S'Vec was helping, but the best defense against an enemy was to make that enemy a friend and ally. "I have been watching you, S'Vec."

S'Vec felt his beast growl and his stomach tighten. _Could he know I watched him and his mate through the fever?_ His beast hissed into his ear.

"I think it is time I take on your continued study of logic, and suppression of emotion myself. You are doing admirably, but I notice at times your emotions are much closer to the surface than you probably wish them to be." Surak said, his voice understanding and gentle, " I see the potential in you to be a great leader of our people into a new era, into an awakening, one that will transform our world into a place where nothing, not even the most distant of stars is beyond our grasp. Think of that future, S'Vec, a place where our childrens children can be free of war, of the struggles that have decimated our planet."

S'Vec thought for a long moment, "Is it not the struggles that have made us strong, Teacher? Will we not become weak, if we give ourselves over completely to the philosophies you have put forth, and continue to?"

Surak's eyebrows rose, "A logical assumption, but let me remove the fear which is the barrier to you the purer logic that we will become stronger for our effort. "

S'Vec perked he was a man of strength, and that he valued more than anything, "Enlighten me."

"The beast within us, the one who craves conquest and domination, the one who has ravaged through our minds since the beginning of time, the one we cage with our meditations. It has made us physically strong, but mentally weak. We have within our minds and almost limitless capacity for thought, and discipline. That discipline if harnessed correctly can give us control over our bodies, over our telepathy, and because thought becomes action, if we harness the thought then the actions that follow will be…" he held up his hands to the sky, "infinite." He pointed at S'vec, "The control we must exert will make us incredibly strong, and logically, the physical will follow. Instead of hardening our bodies to die in war, we will harden our bodies to explore, to learn, and go beyond what we know into the deep black of space."

S'Vec felt a sudden surge of hate of himself. The way he explained it made it seem so clean, so simple that the youngest of children should see it exactly as that. His question had made him look foolish. He wanted to taste this logic and discipline that would make him this kind of powerful. He looked up and saw Surak studying him. His blue eyes held a strange kind of logical compassion, and the look felt like he was a laser in his brain. _Damn him_, his beast roared behind his own cold blue eyes, _Damn him and all his knowledge, all his power. Perhaps, if I become like him, I will also have this. If I have this, then I can command what he commands. _S'Vec nodded slowly, "I see the wisdom of this, Teacher. What must I do to become as you?"

Surak folded his hands before him, "What do you think you must do S'Vec?"

The former war lord stared at him for a moment, "Why do you ask that? Am I to teach myself?"

Surak nodded, "Precisely."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_OO_

T'hya was waiting outside T'Klaas's room. It was nearly half an hour past morning bell, and he was still locked behind his door. She fought the urge to bang on the door like an illogical savage. She looked down at the plate of fruit she was holding. There was a sampling of many fruits, but mostly the legendary Hagash fruit. She knew it was risky, but she had to give it a try. The Hagash was reputedly the fruit young maidens used to seduce men who they desired. She had not ever tried it, but in this case she thought the worst that could happen was that he would become full and nothing more.

She straightened when she heard the lock and moved to open it before he could. "We need to speak, I brought you morning meal."

T'Klaas went pale.

T'Hya shouldered her way through the door and saw that his bed had not been slept in, but the smell of smoke from his meditation candles was thick and acrid. She deduced he had been up all night in meditation. She glanced over her shoulder he had his hand on the knob of the door, with the door parted just staring at her.

"T'Klaas shut the door unless you wish the entire compound to hear our discussion." T'Hya sat the tray down on the table at his bedside. Looking at him again he had not moved. She stood and placed her hands on her hips, "Fine, then I will speak openly and loudly about," she cleared her throat, "SEX!"

T'Klaas shut the door and swallowed, "I do not wish anyone to hear that, and I do not think there is anything on the matter to discuss, T'Hya." He put his hands behind his back and looked down at her from his slender nose.

"I disagree, T'Klaas I think we have much to discuss on this matter. As I wish you to be my bond mate." She held out her plate of fruit and a small spear to stab the pieces with, "Eat, please."

"If I take your food that does not mean I take you as my mate, T'Hya." T'Klaas said firmly eyeing the fruit.

"That is not the offering I am making, I simply wished that neither of us starve while we speak, and since we are leaving before mid-meal, I knew we would not likely eat again until we stopped this evening. In the heat of summer, it is too long to go without food. " She shoved the plate closer to him, "So eat."

T'Klaas took the spear utensil and stabbed at the fruit. "I will listen to you, as it is the logical thing to do, but T'Hya, I want to take the path of Kolinahr, the shedding of all emotion. So I see little need to discuss sex with you. "

T'Hya watched him place the fruit on the spear and then begin to eat it off the point. Her mouth when dry, three pieces of Hagash fruit in his mouth. She took her own spear and stabbed two pieces gobbling it up as he spoke again. "Do you understand that. And after what happened last night, I cannot see the logic of you even desiring me as a potential mate. I nearly hurt you. I could have killed you." He said coldly.

"You would not have killed me T'Klaas. You are a man of logic, peace and honor." She said dismissing his worry, "Besides Surak teaches us that there is no room for anything until fear is cast out."

"Illogical fear, T'Hya. To be afraid of me is quiet logical. I am…I killed a woman in my pon farr." He ground out, deciding to cut the chase of this matter, "I cannot be trusted . There is a deeper and darker rage within me that I cannot in conscious subject you or any other mate to. No. That is my final word on the matter. In order for me to live, I must surrender all emotion, shed them off like a…" he lost his thought and blinked several times.

T'Hya put her tray on the bed stand and stared at him, "I want you T'Klaas."

"We-We must rid ourselves of all desires." T'Klaas said mechanically.

"The only way I will rid myself of this, is to have it." She replied and began undoing her robes. He stepped forward, placing his hands on her wrists pulling them way from the clasps. He stared down at her. She watched as his pupils began opening against his iris until his color was nothing more than a halo behind a field of black.

T'Klaas cupped her cheeks gently as a warmth spread from his stomach into his veins, his head was fogging pleasantly, yet he did not feel intoxicated, he felt…focused. He bent to kiss her but before his lips touched hers he whispered, "What did you do to me?"

"Nothing I have not done to myself." She replied and covered the rest of the distance to his lips.

A languid moan lingered in his throat. His hands applied a careful pressure against her cheeks to pull her closer. He let his fingers mingled over her psi-points, and he spoke to her mind, _T'Hya…_

She did not waste a moment she turned, pulling him to the bed. His hands slid down her cheeks and pushed off her simple robe with ease, since the clasps had already been undone. His deft fingers trailed up and down her spine. Never in his memory had he touched flesh so soft, and subtle. Never had he felt the willingness of a woman over his body and in his mind. He needed her. He had to have her, he would not be denied, and for this time in this moment, he was not scared.

T'Hya felt him against her pelvis; he was engorged as he had been last night. This time there was less angst in his touch, less erratic behavior he was soft, gentle and focused. She strattled him, pulling away from their kiss, long enough to open his robes. She had no idea how long Hagash worked, but she had been told that time was of the essence once ingested. She had a short time in which to seduce him of his seed, so she might have his child. The thought thrilled her, and she kissed him harder and deeper as she covered his manhood. She felt him shudder under her, and she began the dance.


	9. Chapter 9

T'lyn's_ personal log_

_Walking to gather T'Klaas this morning I heard…intimate acts coming from his room. Now, in the future his mummy is found, history records him as being one of the first Kolinahr masters of Gol. So, this is troubling. Kolinahr masters do not have a mate; they release all ties and binding in the life, even children. I see no good coming of this. When the group gathered by the fire for morning meal, it was apparent it was T'Hya who was with him. If I were not concerned enough, T'ua took her meal with me this morning, and told me of the Hagash fruit she saw T'Hya cutting up for a platter. _

_The Hagash is used by the nomadic tribe's women to ensure fertility as it triples the likely hood of a successful conception. More than that, if the male consumes it as well. Surak would tell me to rid myself of fear, but in this case it is difficult. Because my largest fear in this moment is that I will become embroiled between the two of them somehow. It seems a logical conclusion to make since both are my friends and traveling companions. None of this bodes well._

_T'ua and I spent several quality hours working on her meditation and emotional suppression skills. She is an eager student. Word has reached the clan matron from the high counsel that any follower of Surak's is to be detained and their forces called so the perpetrators can be questioned. I did not think we had made that much noise yet, but apparently the powers that be have taken notice. Not so much that the violence is overt, or a reward has been offered, but I will just say that it is troublesome. I am not anxious that Surak know this. He would go immediately to meet with the counsel and probably get killed. It is in these times that I wish I had a better working knowledge of Vulcan history. It nearly angers me that my teacher betrayed me the way he did, not that it is something I do not already struggle with anger over for a great many reasons, this is just another. It is something I will discuss with T'Klaas at some point. _

_The Clan healer did do a blood test on me today. Given that they cannot account for the human factors in my blood, nor did he know about them…I believe the test may still be accurate. I am with child. Pon farr be damned…I do not know if this is a good thing or not, only time will tell._

_End log._

T'Hya looked over at T'Klaas, who was poking at their small cook fire. She, T'ua, T'Lyn, and he had been on the road now three weeks searching out hidden branches of her family to teach the ways of logic. He had not spoken too her beyond what was needed. Neither one of them had spoken of her seduction of him. Though, he had let her serve him and had not cast her out when she attempted to sleep near him. She looked at her stomach, she felt she knew with certainty that she was with child now, and yet had not brought it up to him. As he sat poking the fire and reading from a book Surak leant him before his departure back to the sanctuary, she now questioned the logic of everything. She…loved him, and she had no reason to understand why.

T'Hya handed him a bowl of vegetable soup she had made, "T'Klaas, take that to T'Lyn. She had not eaten yet this morning, and she has been behind that stone for some time. She trusts you…"

T'Klaas took the bowl, and for a moment looked into T'Hya's deep blue eyes. He felt his katra stirring within him, the memories of her touch, her scent, and how she felt sheathed over his manhood made him wish both to run and to embrace her. Instead he suppressed it all and took the bowl from her delicate hands, "I will see to her, T'Hya." He said in his practiced dispassionate monotone.

She watched him stand and walk toward the rock, there was longing in her soul, a thing she knew she must meditate away, lest it drive her back into the fire of her Vulcan blood.

T'ua had watched the whole thing and moved from her seat to stand next to T'Hya. She wrapped her chocolate skin arm around her friend, "What is needed isn't unwise, T'Hya. You need to speak on this man?"

T'Hya buried her head in T'ua's neck, "I love him, my chosen sister. I love him and I seduced him with the Hagash fruit, and…" she began to weep silently in T'ua's arms, "Why cannot he be as S'Vec is with you or Surak is with T'Lyn?"

T'ua kissed the top of T'Hya's head, "Because if he was anyone but T'Klaas you would not feel as you do."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O

T'Klaas rounded the large rock and found T'Lyn leaned over another small rock retching. He placed the soup on the ground and went over and carefully held her as she let her final spasm give way. "You are ill." He said bluntly.

T'Lyn panted a moment and nodded, "I am with child, T'Klaas, it is not uncommon for humans to be ill first thing in the morning when they are in the early stages of their pregnancy."

T'Klass pulled his water pouch from his hip pack and handed it to her. He watched as she rinsed her mouth and took several deep swallows. She leaned against him and the rock. "I can think of nothing more miserable than to be pregnant and sick in the heat of the Vulcan summer." She said, and looked up at him with helpless green eyes, "Oh, yes, actually I can. It is not to have the ability to be ill openly because pure Vulcan women do not become ill as humans do. "

T'Klaas tore a small part of his robe and wiped her mouth, "And if you do not keep your strength and hydration, you and the child will die. Have you informed Surak through your bond yet?"

"I have. He is of course pleased, as any father might be, but also does not realize what this means in…human terms." T'Lyn said taking another long drink of water.

"You should tell him of your illness, he would bring you to the sanctuary." T'Klaas said picking up the soup and handing it to her.

"I will not, T'Klaas. Logical or not, I have a job to do here, for T'ua and T'Hya, as well as her clan." She sipped the soup and a grin touched her eyes, "Plomeek."

T'Klaas nodded, "I am guessing the first Plomeek ever made. T'Hya said it was her invention, this new vegetable soup."

"And what of you, T'Klaas, have you done the logical thing by her?"

T'Klaas looked to the distance, "No, T'Lyn I have not. I have not spoken with her in a personal ways since…" he licked his lips, "I do not know what to say. I need to become a Kolinahr master, T'Lyn."

T'Lyn turned to him, "But why T'Klaas? You have…"She paused to better phrase what she wanted to say, "She stirs your katra, T'Klaas and she obviously is stirred by you."

T'Klaas glared at her, "She doesn't understand the monster that dwells in me. Nor do you." He stood and walked a few paces from T'Lyn, "I am not as Surak or any other Vulcan man. I do well with my logic, and my restraint, but there is a part of the beast I cannot contain. Surak himself said it was wisdom that I seek to shed all my emotion. Do you know why?"

T'Lyn shook her head, "No I do not T'Klaas, you have always seemed the model of Vulcan control to me, but remember, I am new at this."

"Because I am violent. " he said rounding on T'Lyn, "When we taught at the academy I admit I found you… Repulsive for your lack of logic, but as a woman I found you aesthetically pleasing. I found if I missed mediation I would have fantasies of harming you, if you did not give in to me." He watched a T'Lyn's eyes widened and then he continued, "The first time T'Hya attempted to give herself to me, I wanted her beyond reason. But as he lay beneath me, I reached out and…" He lifted his hand in the air and squeezed, and then he looked at his hands and dropped his head, "T'Lyn, "he whimpered, "I would have killed her. I did kill a Reldai at my first pon farr. " His voice trailed off and he stared at the sand. "If I were to bond with her, I would harm her, perhaps kill her and I could not live with that. She does stir my katra, T'Lyn, as you might have said at one point…I love her. I love her too much to do that to her."

T'Lyn let several moments of silence pass as she listened and sipped her soup, "Then you need to tell her that as well, because she used Hagash fruit, and the likelihood that she is with child now is high." T'Lyn saw him staring her down and offered him a small grin, "You may look at me as if the answers are written on my face all you wish, T'Klaas, but they are not and this is not something Surak nor I can solve."

He sat on the ground next to the rock, "Do you at least now understand the logic of my choice?"

"I do, T'Klaas. I don't understand why you are as you are, but I do understand your need."

"T'Lyn, I will speak to her. I do not wish to harm her, in any way." T'Klaas said, looking at his hands.

"If you stir her katra and must reject her, I am afraid the harm will be there unfortunately. She is a logical and bright woman, T'Klaas, she will endure." She placed a careful hand on his shoulder, "Now to the more important point…"

"Which is?" T'Klaas asked turning to her.

"You thought I was aesthetically pleasing?" She replied with a wry smirk playing on her lips.

T'Klaas frowned, "Now is not the time for your human humor sentiments, T'Lyn."

T'Lyn repressed a chuckle, "I suppose not, my friend, I suppose not…"

"In one week time we meet with Surak's car and return to the Forge. I will have the discussion with her then." T"Klaas moved away from T'Lyn to return to the camp. "I will say you were meditating. I hope you are strong and well enough to travel, we leave for in an hour." He did not look back as he walked around the rock, but saw T'ua comforting T'Hya and slowed his pace.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O

S'Vek stood on top of the rock watching his men below. They were working on private chambers, for travelers and teachers to stay while they were on pilgrimage. His men had beat their swords into tools, their guns into instruments to make the removal of rock clean and efficient. He saw them working harder on this project of peace than any of them had on the battle field. As his eyes scanned over their well-muscled bodies he saw that many of them had cut away their tattoos. They were his marks, his tattoo they cut away.

Some of his men now had Surak's symbol cut on themselves, some have begun the inking of their skins, and others still wore the symbol around their necks.

He placed his hands behind his back and looked into the distance. T'ua, T'Lyn, T'Klaas, and T'Hya were expected soon, perhaps even before the night was over. He would be bonded soon. In the distance he could see a small cloud of dust rising. It was his warriors' instinct, his war leaders' insight that allowed him to see such a miniscule sign.

He turned and saw Surak approaching the workers, he was with others, pupils he assumed- bringing refreshment to the workers. His mouth parted his mind considered telling Surak of their pending arrival, but nothing came out.

S'Vec turned and returned to his own room, grabbing his pack he shouldered it and began walking in the direction of the cloud.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Yeah the end of this chappy gets a little M-ish...don't like don't read that far. You'll be fine and know it's coming...no pun intended. Yeah get ready to tear your hair out and feel free to scream on so many levels. ;) *raises ta'al***  
_

_Surak's personal log_

_S'Vec left the sanctuary some time ago. I cannot ascertain when exactly, he told no one of his leaving and no one saw him. It is troubling. I know T'Lyn and the rest should be here soon, perhaps tonight, and even in my bond with T'Lyn she seems distant, not how it has been since the beginning. I have asked her what is wrong, for I do feel there is a matter that is troubling her, but she will not say through the bond. I am forced to conclude it has something to do with the ramifications of her recent pon farr. _

_I believe she is with child and while I know a great deal about Vulcan physiology I know nothing of her human half. It seems illogical to think there would be a problem since a full human bred with a full Vulcan, but neither I nor she know the extent medical intervention played a role. It may be that I will not see a child born alive from she who is my wife. Or worse, that her pregnancy with my child might kill her. I am not agreeable to either outcome. T'Klaas has spoken to me of a house of mine that survives even in his time, how great leaders come from that house, and help Vulcan many times over the history of the family. _

_If that is the case, then I must assume T'Lyn and our children will be fine or something happens to her and I bond with another and produce heirs. I cannot imagine this later occurrence, for if I lose T'Lyn I cannot see myself accepting another bond mate. I must meditate on this matter, for it is clouding my logic. No matter what happens, the needs of the many must take precedent over the one, even if that one is my wife or me. _

_Work has begun on my secret project as well, and the project I believe might save Vulcan in all of it's energy needs. I estimate that I will be able to share this with all of Vulcan in the next decade, if tests prove me correct, and all goes as planned. _

_End Log. _

S'Vec mounted his riding sehlat. He raised his binoculars and set himself on the path to meeting up with the group before they made it to the sanctuary. As his beast strode he found himself questioning his actions. Why was he doing this? He could find no logical answer. He was looking forward to seeing T'ua again, but he could not say that T'ua was the reason. Part of his mind wanted to say it was logical that a strong warrior assure their safe passage through the forge, there had been raids of late and three women and a man he barely considered such was no match for some of the raiders.

He scoffed at the thought of them against those Vulcans who still held the full boil of their green blood. T'ua and her people were great warriors, but he doubted that even she carried weapons now. He looked down to a pouch hidden under his robes. He had kept several blades and a gun. It was not much, but it was more than any of the others carried. Plus, there was an advantage to his reputation; few would want to tangle with him and the armies at his command.

He grimaced, the armies he had commanded, he corrected. His warriors were laborers now.

He stroked the back of his beast's head, and pushed all his thoughts to the back of his mind. He repressed the emotion threatening to boil up into his blood. He felt a wash of relaxation take his body. If there was an advantage to this way of Surak, that was it, he could have moments of clarity, of total self-control, that if nothing else was agreeable to him.

He checked this scope again to assure himself he had not gotten off track and then spurred his beast onward.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'ua poked T'Klaas with her foot, "The evening is coming it is time for us to make our way to the sanctuary. We still have several days walk."

T'Klaas pushed himself up on his elbow and looked around, "Where is T'Lyn?"

T'ua put her hands on her hips, "Where has T'Sai been upon the waking time every morning since our journey began?"

"Behind a rock?" T'Klaas answered looking toward the most likely candidate for her to be hiding her illness.

T'ua nodded, "Why is she hiding the fact she is ill, T'Klaas? There is no shame in being ill, so there is no logic to her hiding it. Does she fear we will see her as weak?" T'ua snorted softly, "She is worthy of my tribe, to journey and do as she has done without complaint. There is no weakness in her. Though I think it is logical to assume if we do not get her to the sanctuary soon there will be. She is losing her weight and looks pale."

T'Klaas looked back at the rock, and then at T'ua. He did not wish to lie to her, it was an illogical thing to do, but he could not let her know the full truth either. Vulcan women had never heard of a condition where one's own child caused the loss of food and the rare water. Neither T'ua or T'hya were grounded enough in their logic to accept that an alien hybrid now walked among them. T'Klaas opened his mouth to speak when they heard the cry of a sehlat in the distance.

T'ua grabbed him up and pulled him to his feet. "Gather T'Lyn, T'Hya and I will stave off the beast." She grabbed up a few rocks, "T'Hya! Sehlat!"

T'Hya rose from her sleep pack into a fighting stance, "Where?"

"It's cry comes from the north." T'ua said handing T'Hya a rock, "Take the high path, T'Hya, and I will attempt to draw it out on the lower path…."

T'Hya nodded, "Good hunting."

T'Klaas looked at T'Hya, who cast him a glance before she left for the high ridge. "Be careful, T'Hya." He said softly. He was not sure if she had heard him, but her pace faltered slightly. He ran around the rock, and found T'Lyn laying on her stomach, a small puddle of sick near her head. "T'Lyn." He said quietly, not knowing if she were conscious or not. He saw her eye open, "T'Lyn what is going on?"

"I do not know, T'Klaas I did not have the benefit of a mother to tell me how my hybrid body would react to pregnancy. I've been…fighting to stay awake, I am so tired, and so sick…" She whispered and tried to push herself up.

T'Klaas pulled her up and put her arm around his neck, "There is a sehlat, T'Lyn, we must go now."

"Leave me T'Klaas, the needs of the many…"

"Exactly, T'Lyn, and if you believe for a moment the needs of the man will be served by me allowing you and your unborn to be eaten by a sehlat, then you have no paid attention to the way Surak looks at you."

T'Lyn blinked, "Some water and I will be able to go." She grabbed his water pouch and took a swig stumbling away from him.

"Your human stubbornness will be your undoing or your salvation, T'Lyn, and I do not know which."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Hya made a sehalt call from her point behind the high rocks. S'Vec steadied his beast. "Peace and be still!" he called out trying to keep his beast from bolting under him.

T'ua ran toward the voice and T'Hya looked from her hiding spot. S'Vec dismounted, "I know the call of a hunter any place, unfortunately, my beast does not. " he called out still not able to spot the women.

T'ua rounded from the rocks at his left, and dropped her stone, "S'Vec!" she breathed happily, rushing into his waiting arms. "Surak must have sent you."

He wanted to cringe, but kept his face neutral, "Why do you say that Ashal-veh?"

She furrowed her dark brow, "His mate..she is ill. Did he not send you to aid?"

S'Vec gave a small smile, "Of course, I was just overwhelmed by seeing you. I have missed your presence." He said stroking his fingers over her beautiful chocolate skin.

T'Hya climbed down from her higher ground and ran her fingers through the fur of the riding sehelat, "It is hard to imagine me saying this, S'Vec but it is agreeable to see you. It is also agreeable to know I will not need to fight a sehlat with a stone."

"T'Hya, if any women could kill a wild sehlat with a few stones, it believe it to be you and my T'ua." S'Vec said with a full smile over his lips, "Where are T'Klaas and T'Lyn? Do not tell me they sent you both out alone?"

T'Ua shook her head, "T'Lyn as you know is unwell, T'Klaas was seeing to her." She eyed him, something did not seem correct about that question, especially if Surak had sent him to see to T'Lyn.

"Oh," S'Vec said in mock shock, "I did not know she was that unwell."

T'Hya waved her hand, "Come we were just about to break camp and begin another day's trip. Perhaps if you take T'Lyn on your beast we all will get to the sanctuary faster."

S'Vec bowed his head, "I am here to serve."

He followed T'Hya, but T'ua stood there looking at their backs. Something did not seem right about this suddenly.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Klaas was packing up the camp when T'Hya entered, "It was S'Vec on his riding beast." She said neutrally. He is at the bottom of the hill waiting with T'ua. We think it logical that he take T'Lyn ahead on his beast. It will make the journey through the desert safer and faster for all."

T'Klaas paused what he was doing. There was a certain logic to the action, but he did not like the idea of handing T'Lyn over to him. "Surely, I or T'ua could take T'Lyn on the beast and S'Vec could…"

"No, T'Klaas." T'Hya said sternly, "I would speak to you about personal matters an cannot do such when you are no present. I have given this a month, and that is long enough. Unless you wish T'Lyn to be your mate…" She gasped, "Is that it? Is that why you have kept so close to her?"

T'Klaas stood and faced T'Hya, "No." he said without explanation.

"Then why, T'Klaas? Would it loosen your tongue to know I now know I carry your child?" She was struggling to keep her emotion contained, but she could feel her inner beast rumbling in her mouth.

T'Klaas stared at her, his careful constraint was being pressed and pushed by the myriad of emotions that thought of her carrying his child brought. "T'Hya." He managed to say in a whisper.

"I will go with S'Vec." T'Lyn said coming from behind the rock. She looked at T'Hya, "I would never allow such deceit to you T'Hya. I know how your katra stirs for him; if there were a chance he had wanted me I would have told you."

T'Hya looked to her hands, "I did not mean to imply…"

"I know what you meant, T'Hya, and I know your exclamation came from a place of pain and emotion, frustration, which is why we must work every day to repress and contain that." T'Lyn turned to T'Klaas, "She needs you now, I will be fine with S'Vec for the time it takes to get to the sanctuary."

"What of T'ua?" T'Klaas asked softly.

"She was going to leave us to gather some of her family for her bonding ceremony, T'Klaas. Her family roams the outskirts of the desert. We will ask she go now. You and T'Hya need to come to terms, if not it will drive you both into an emotional outburst, and that serves no one."

T'Hya stepped forward to T'Lyn, "If I have caused offense…"

"You have not T'Hya, you are my friend. As I have said, I understand. T'Klaas is protective of me, because we…come from the same clan, and our clan is lost to us."

T'Klaas looked at T'Lyn. He understood the logic of what she said, they were of their own clan in a way, since they were both of a different time. T'Hya looked to him for confirmation, and he nodded, "It is true and she is the bond mate of my teacher, my mentor."

"I did not know." T'Hya replied.

"We do not and will not speak of our past; it is illogical to dwell on what is no more, T'Hya. Your future and your now is what is important. Now, please hand me my water, and I will go with S'Vec." She touched T'Hya's shoulder. "You are important to me T'Hya, you are chosen family to me."

T'Hya bowed her head and turned away to gather T'Lyn's water. T'Lyn walked over to T'Klaas, "What is, is, T'Klaas. May you both find peace in this. "

"What of S'Vec?" T'Klaas whispered stepping closer.

"What do the history books state, T'Klaas? That he betrays Surak only months after joining his cause?"

"No."

"Then we will as my human friends used to say, roll the dice and take the gamble." She leaned into his ear, "Besides, I am not yet so vulcan I do not know how to throw a punch, remember I was a survival teacher as you were, I know how to defend myself."

"Understood. "He said looking to T'Hya, "And thank you."

"Take your time, T'Klaas, you both need to know that whatever choices you make are the correct ones."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'ua was staring at S'Vec who was giving his sehlat some water from a small cup. She looked up and saw T'Lyn coming down the hill by herself. "Is all well, T'Lyn?"

"All is well, T'ua. T'Klaas and T'Hya are going to be speaking of matters of importance for a while. I will be leaving with S'Vec."

T'ua looked back at her betrothed. She was not sure that was wise, but did not wish to express something that was based on pure emotion. There was no fact to back up her sudden rush of mistrust. It could be only some nervousness at the impending bond that had her on edge. "Do you wish me to join the two of you?"

S'Vec turned it appeared as if he might speak, and then lowered his eyes and looked to T'Lyn.

"I see no reason why you cannot gather your family and bring them to the sanctuary as was planned. "

S'Vec raised his eyes, "Agreed, T'ua, I want nothing to hold up our bonding. I am anxious that we be made one."

T'ua gave a reluctant nod, "If that is what you think is best, then I shall do it." She held up her two fingers to S'Vec, and he gently stroked the pads of her fingers with his. She turned and looked at T'Lyn, "Safe journey, T'sai. I wish for you only peace and a long life."

T'Lyn raised the ta'al to her, "A safe journey for you, T'ua, I will see you at the sanctuary, and I will be ready to perform your bonding."

T'ua trotted off into the dark, and S'Vec and T'Lyn watched her until they could not see her.

"It seems you are stuck with taking me to the sanctuary, S'Vec." T'Lyn said carefully walking the rest of the way down the hill.

His eyes raked over her, she had lost weight since the last time he saw her. It was a pity, he thought, some of her curve was now hidden under her robes, or perhaps completely gone. "So it seems good lady." He held out his hand to her to help her the rest of the way down, but removed it when it seems she would decline the offer. "You have been unwell." He stated bluntly.

"I have, but I am fine."

He moved away from the sehlat and pointed to the saddle, "Please."

T'Lyn had not been on a riding sehlat since she was a child, and in her present state wondered how the jostling of the ride would sit in her stomach. She thought back on her father calling her weak, and with a private chuckle mounted the saddle. She felt S'Vec press himself against her, and she began to dismount, but he held her fast into place wrapping his arms around her to get to the reigns.

"Do not worry, dear lady, my beast will be able to handle us both, and with you alone on him, I am afraid he would go quiet wild." He clucked his teeth and the sehalt stood and turned with S'Vec's command, "The old beast is much like his owner, I'm afraid, T'Lyn. Set in some of his ways." Never having been this close to her he discreetly smelled her hair. She smelled exotic, like a strange otherworldly flower, and her golden locks were much softer than any he had touched before. He pushed himself forward so he was touching her from her bottom to her neck, "Forgive the closeness, T'sai, but the back of the saddle would do me a terrible mischief. Are you comfortable?"

T'Lyn took in a deep breath, "As much as can be expected. Let us make haste; I am ready to be home with Surak."

He cringed into her back at the mention of Surak, but managed to sound pleasant, "Your desire is my command, Lady wife of Surak."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Klaas watched T'Lyn and S'Vec riding off into the night. His stomach turned. He could not help but feel he had made some kind of mistake. T'hya's voice broke his reverie, "S'Vec is a competent protector, T'Klaas, and most everyone who knows him will not hazard to mess with him. Please, sit and speak with me."

T'Klaas had to deal with what he could control, and now that T'Lyn was out of his sight all that he could control was this moment, and himself with T'Hya. He turned to her, "I will speak with you, though I am at a loss as to what to say."

"I am pregnant with your child, T'Klaas, and I know I did this to myself by using the Hagash, but I also know you desire me. What is it that Surak says, I stir your Katra. You stir mine, and have since I first saw you standing next to the master. I am engulfed by you." She stoked a small fire to begin to make them a meal. "You may say what you will, but I saw the look in your eye, T'Klaas I know you feel for me."

T'Klaas kept a steady gaze on her and he spoke before he completely thought about what he might say, "I am engulfed by you T'Hya, but that is not a good thing." He reached out and stroked two fingers down her cheek, "Within me is a violence that I cannot resolve. The first night you came to me, did you not see me? Did you now feel my hand at your throat? At my first pon farr, I killed the woman who was to help me through it. I killed her T'Hya, with these two hands." He held up his hands to her, his eyes begging that she understand.

"That is why you feared that night? You believed you would kill me?" She said taking his hands into hers and going on her knees before him. "You care for me so much you would protect me from you?"

"Yes, T'Hya, and also why I know I must travel the path of Kolinahr. I cannot be trusted with my lust. I have killed or seriously harmed anyone who ever touched me in such a manner." He shook his head and looked away in shame.

"But you did not when you eat of the Hagash." She said, pulling him by the chin to look at her again.

"I know, but are you willing to gamble your life on a piece of fruit when my time comes upon me? And worse, since you are with child leave you child in my hands after your death at my hands." He frowned, "I am not to be trusted."

"T'Lyn and Surak say that bond mates can draw on each other's logic and control. Does it not seem that if we are bonded that I will be able to calm you?"

T'Klaas had not considered that, but his logical mind already had an answer, "Yes, or you might be consumed by my beast, and become violent yourself which, would only fuel my violence. I would not risk your life for my sake, T'Hya." He pulled away from her and sat closer to the fire, "I have been to healers, to those experts of the mind, and they said they could not help me, if they could not, then how do I justify the risk of it all?"

T'Hya stared at the fire, "So you are set, you will become this Kolinahr master, forsake all ties and shed all emotions so that no one will be harmed, and you will be at peace with your beast at last?"

"Yes, T'Hya, it is the only way for me. Before I knew you this was an easy choice, now, I struggle with it, but the fact remains that is where my path should take me."

T'Hya's eyes softened, "Then so be it, T'Klaas, but I will not let you do this alone. Grant me one favor, T'Klaas."

"I do not understand, T'hya, what do you mean I will not do this alone?"

"I mean I want to be with you all of my life, and if that means following you into this state of Kolinahr then so be it. I will walk this path of Kolinahr with you." She sat next to him and touched his cheek.

"What of the child you carry within you?" he asked staring at her incredulously, "One must leave even their children behind."

"Surak and T'Lyn," she said thoughtfully, "I will ask them to raise the children so that when they return to my clan they can teach Surak's ways. And when it is time that I take over as clan matriarch, I will not have my judgment clouded with all the emotion I have and fight now. I can make my clan great in Surak's name."

"You would do this for me?" T'Klaas asked softly.

"I would do this for us, T'Klaas, and for Vulcan." She replied and then looked deeply into his eyes, "But I would ask you one favor."

T'Klaas thought his heart might break, "Anything."

"I brought some hagash, let us have one night together before we begin this journey. "

"I will do better than that, I will be at your side until the birth of our child and we will leave for Gol together when you have recovered. The adapts of Gol will help us on our way."

"Then I can ask for no more." She leaned over and pulled out two pieces of dried hagash fruit. She placed one in her mouth and ate it and the other between her lips and leaned in to T'Klaas.

T'klaas wrapped his arms around her carefully, and took the fruit from her mouth in a tender kiss. He felt her pull away from him and stand next to the fire. As he swallowed he saw her begin to disrobe before him, until she was bathed only in the light of Th'Kut and their modest fire. He watched her take down her hair, and let the dark locks cascade over her milky white skin. He could feel the fruit hit his stomach with the warmth and it spread over his body. He tried to move, but she pressed him backward into the sand.

Her hands worked swiftly opening his layers of robes until he was completely exposed to her. He saw her look over his form, and run her fingers through his sparse dark chest hair. He leaned forward and watched as her hand ran over his taught stomach and over his groin. He looked up at her and she placed her finger to his lip, "No words, T'Klaas."

She lay over the top of him and began kissing softly over his lips as she let her soft skin rub gently over his exposed skin. Her lips nibbled over his jaw, as her hand began gently coaxing his manhood to life. She ran her tongue over the ridge of his beautiful long ear and began sucking teasingly at its tip. As he sprang to life she moved her mouth from his ear to the meat of his shoulder. She knew she would not be his mate in the traditional sense, but he would bear her mark for all of his life. She licked his shoulder as she began pressing herself onto him. When they were completely joined, she bit him hard until she could taste the copper of his blood in her mouth.

As she began to move over him she tore at her bite, she would make sure the scar would be there for any to see. T'Klaas was hers, no matter the state of their emotion, no matter their bond or not. She heard him groan, felt the pads of his fingertips tracing up and down her spine. She could feel his emotion, his pleasure and his fear running into her nerves. She moved from her bite and looked down into his eyes. She pistoned over him, deepening their dance, gracing his thin lips with feathered kisses. "Bite me T'Klaas, "she moaned, and she pressed him into her harder and faster, "Just once, let me…wear your mark."

T'Klaas's back arched and he grabbed her hips firmly, helping her take him with even more fervor. "My control…" he whispered.

"I don't care." She growled, matching his growing movements with more zeal than he could take, before he rolled over on top of her, pushing harder.

He was pressing the limits of his control, his mind was raging inside of him, but the fruit helped to ease the beast. "Anything you wish." He said and began moving harder and faster. She opened her neck to him and he bit down against her smooth skin. He licked and nipped at her skin, her taste was as intoxicating as the fruit. He moved with an uncontrollable urgency as he began to cinch up in pending release. He looked into her eyes, and felt her nails digging into his back. As he began to crash, he felt her begin to as well, she leaned up in the throes of their shared passion and whispered, "I love you now and always."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: thank you all for reviewing and showing these stories I write so much love. It means a lot to me. I enjoy writing them and hope they are entertaining.**  
_

_T'Klaas personal log_

_We arrived in the sanctuary last night. Surak was agreeable to see us, but was concerned that T'Lyn was not with us. T'Hya told him that S'Vec had come to see her home, but apparently he went missing and they have not returned yet. I have failed. _

_Surak has not blamed me, nor given me even a downward look, but I feel as if I have failed. Perhaps I did not harm T'Hya in our…physical intimacy, but my desires once again may have claimed the life of a woman I care deeply for. In spite of my harsh treatment of her, she regarded me as friend and trusted companion, and I have fed her to the belly of the beast that is S'Vec. _

_We have been looking now two days, and still there is no sign of them. No struggle, which there would not be I suppose if S'Vec just rode off with her knocking her out. But there is no blood. Surak feels her presence but cannot fully contact her, nor apparently she him. She is still alive, that much we can know. _

_Our group is splitting up, Surak and I are going to go to the northern section. T'Hya and T'ua are taking the western quarter. I dare not raise too much alarm, for S'Vec has not shown himself to be a betrayer yet, and it logical to for them to think they became lost perhaps. _

_We will search, and I will speak to Surak…I need his forgiveness, and I also need his counsel. _

_End log._

T'Lyn held up her hand. They had been riding for 6 hours and her body needed a break. "We need to pause, S'Vec. "

S'Vec pulled at the sehlat's reigns and slid off from the back. He held out his hand to T'Lyn and this time he noted, she took his hand. He offered her a small smile as he pulled her closer, "Are you unwell, T'Sai?"

T'Lyn rubbed her legs, "I am, in need of a brief break, S'Vec that is all."

"It is late in the night, T'Sai, I will make us a small camp fire. I also have some food." He said in a voice as smooth as silk.

"That is fine S'Vec." She said blandly taking a seat on a rock and pouring some water into her mouth.

"Forgive me if this seems a bit…bold, but I wonder T'Sai, what is it about me that you do not like?" he asked as he gathered a small amount of brush to begin their fire.

T'Lyn looked at him, "What makes you think I do not like you S'Vec?"

"You behave in a very reserved manner around me, where as you do not other males." He stuck a small spark with his fire kit and began gently blowing on the fire.

"I am a bonded female, S'Vec and I hardly know you. How else would you expect me to behave around you? " She pulled her boot off of her good and cringed seeing her ankles swelling slightly, she began knocking the sand and dirt out of her boot.

S'Vec shrugged, "I suppose it could be that I have just never kept company with one so, logical, and…devoted, to her bond mate."

T'Lyn pulled off her other boot, "I suppose not." She was privately amused at the thought that she was now considered one of the more logical and constrained Vulcan on the planet. What would her father ever say to that.

"So you do find me agreeable?" S'Vec asked passively as he put a small cook pot on the fire.

"You are not…disagreeable, S'Vec. I do not know you well." She began pulling on her boots again and she looked at him, he was looking at her, "Why this line of questioning S'Vec?"

He moved to her still on his knees, and looked up at her. He could not believe the strange color of her hair and eyes, "I wish to know the teslu of my master, but only if she desires it."

T'Lyn leaned forward so her nose was nearly touching his, "To know me is fine, but I am not agreeable to you touching me, S'Vec. That honor is Surak's only, as the honor of your touch should only be T'ua's. I know this is a new concept for you, so I will excuse the fact you are now touching my ankle. "her voice was a hissing whisper.

S'Vec gasped lightly and swallowed, he removed his hand from her ankle, "Forgive me T'Sai, I saw your swelling, I only wished to help." He turned away from her; he could feel his heart pounding. She had the heart of a warrior. It was intoxicating to be near.

T'Lyn kicked back another swallow of water, never taking her eyes off the back his head. She wondered what his deal was. He always tried to come off seeming like a good guy, but there was something…wrong that sent a chill up her spine. She stood and looked into the distance, there was something wrong, she could feel it…sense it. "S'Vec do you have binoculars?"

"In my pack, T'Sai." He said warmly glancing over his shoulder. He dropped the smile when he saw her face, "Is there something wrong?"

"Hand me the binoculars." She held out her hand.

S'Vec went to his pack and handed her the glasses. He pulled out a smaller pair for himself.

"Coming this way just below the horizon, north east." T'Lyn said zeroing in on the area.

"The Raptors." S'Vec whispered, and dropped the glasses from his eyes.

"Looks to be a band of fifteen."

"Do you know of them?" He asked and considered stamping out the fire he just made.

T'Lyn looked down at him, "Not well, no. "She knew of them in her time, of course and knew they were known as the Romulans.

"They have honor, but they are ruthless." He paced back and forth, "Whatever I ask you to do, you do T'Lyn, and this is no time for your stubbornness." He turned to her and put his hands on her arms, "They will not harm you if they believe you to be my mate. If you show them fear, then you will be treated with contempt. Now, sit, and be still unless you are spoken too."

She opened her mouth and he covered it with his hand, "I am serious. I know these people and they know me by reputation, which might save us both. Now sit, and drink and eat, behave as if you have no care in the world."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Tekrik approached the pair with a gun in his hand pointing at them both. He was flanked on both sides by his men. He lifted a light and shined it on the two. The female he did not recognize, the male, did seem familiar. "Who are you and why are you here?"

S'Vec started to stand and he point the gun a little higher, "You don't need to move to speak."

S'Vec laughed openly, "Tekrik, of the Raptors, warriors for hire…You do not know who I am?"

Tekrik sneered, "I do not keep tabs on every new bandit who thinks he is worth more than he is."

S'Vec stood suddenly, "I am S'Vec of Raal." His voice was a smooth hiss, "Now does that mean something to you?"

His gun lowered and then raised, "S'Vec would not travel with less than a hundred men with him. Show me your signet and crest."

S'Vec pulled his necklace from under his tunic and walked carefully toward him with his signet ring flashing. Tekrick looked him over. An astonished frown hit his lips, "So it seems you are. " he looked S'Vec over, "Where is your army?"

"There are some things best done without an audience, Tekrick." He smirked and looked over his shoulder, "I found this one, and decided to take some leave." He gave the man a wicked grin, snapping his fingers he motioned T'Lyn forward.

T'Lyn stood and moved to S'Vec's side. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in, "A little enthusiasm would you teslu." He rubbed his cheek against hers and chuckled, "She's still a bit shy, but I'm…Working on that." He nuzzled against her cheek.

Tekrick looked between the two of them, He glanced at his men, "Take them." He said and turned away. Two shots were fired, "And someone kill that sehlat. Disgusting creatures."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Surak checked the cave and then entered when he saw it was empty. "Come on T'Klaas, the sun is coming up and we have not rested in hours, we will help nothing if we collapse form exhaustion."

T'Klaas entered the cave behind Surak. He gaped.

"Yes, this is." Surak said simply pointing to the fire ring T'Lyn had made the first night they all three had met.

"I did not recognize it."

"I knew immediately. I think I can almost still smell her here." He sat on the rock she had sat on and looked at him for the first time. He held up his hand for the water T'Klaas was carrying.

"Surak.." he said looking at the ground as he handed the water to his teacher. "This is…"

"Not your fault, T'Klaas." Surak said taking the water, "This is not your fault, and the blame you seek to lay on yourself is illogical."

"Teacher, I know of S'Vec's nature, I know he betrays you. I set your bond mate into his hands." T'Klaas moved forward.

Anger flickered behinds his eyes for just a moment and then cooled, "And it is not your fault. We will speak no more of this; you have no need of my forgiveness for you have done nothing wrong. Speak of other things." He leaned against the rocks, trying to pull at his bond, and getting nothing in return. His own inner beast was rattling it's cage, fearfully whimpering as it beat against his resolve not to fly into the rage carried through is people's blood.

"Teacher, I would speak to you on another matter."

"Please do." Surak said looking at the spot where he woke up for the first time to see green compassionate eyes on him.

"I am, when T'Hya's baby is born, our child, I am going to Gol to speak with the adepts there walking the path of Kolinahr. T'Hya wishes to walk the path with me."

Surak turned to T'Klaas, "And your child?"

"T'Hya has a mind to ask T'Lyn and you, if you would raise the child until it is of an age it can return to her clan." T'Klaas sat down by the mouth of the cave looking out for some kind of sign.

"I would know she who is my wife's thoughts on this, but I am agreeable to this. I know it is a path you must walk and if T'Hya will walk the path too, and then it would be an honor to serve you and her in this manner." He saw the sun rising, "T'Klaas we both should rest, we need to find T'Lyn to make this happen for both of us. "

"Yes, Teacher." T'Klaas pulled his over cloak over his head and leaned against the rock. He closed his eyes and began to meditate away the feelings of guilt that were burbling in his mind.

Surak stood and laid down in the spot where he first lay the night that saved his life. He tugged against the bond, "Adun'a, be well my beloved."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Lyn opened her eyes, her sight was blurred, an a pain stabbed at the backs of her eyes. She blinked several times trying to clear her vision, and she saw S'Vec over her. "What happened?"

"Don't move too quickly you'll be ill, I know from experience." He said helping her sit up.

"What is the pain?" she asked rubbing her neck.

"Keep rubbing your neck you'll feel it. It's a psionic dampener. It's stapled into the skin. How very thoughtful of them don't you think." S'Vec turned his head to show her what looked to T'Lyn like a computer chip tick insect. "I imagine it is also a tracker. I believe Tekrick intends on ransoming me to my clan, apparently he and his people took a great deal of loss in their last skirmish, with of all people Surak's father's army. They need funding."

She sat up, her stomach churned slightly. "That is not good," she whispered mostly to herself, "So they don't know you are not…"

S'Vec shook his head, "No. We have a few days perhaps before they discover it, and then…"he threw up his hands slightly,

"Do we have a plan?" T'Lyn asked softly.

"Not yet," S'Vec replied looking out the parting of the tent.

A man entered the tent and placed a small plate of food and two cups of water down. He backed out and disappeared.

"How many guards?" T'Lyn asked pulling the food closer to them.

"Two in the front, two in the back. " he pulled some of the bread off the plate, he handed some to T'Lyn and put some in his mouth. He eyed the meat, "I think that is my sehlat." He poked it with his finger.

"I'll pass."

"Can you call for Surak?" he whispered into her ear appearing to feed her some bread.

"No, I tugged but all I got was pain in my eyes. "

S'Vec frowned, "Well isn't this humiliating. On the bright side I am pretending to be your bond mate." He grinned at her.

"Is that an attempt at humor?"

"It was, but I tell you T'Lyn you are a delight, it was only humor though, as I try to think on a way to get us out of here."

T'Lyn took a sip of water, she considered S'vec and then looked out the tent. She closed her eyes, trying to clear her head, and center. She was a Star Fleet officer, that has to be worth something. She would think of something, even if S'Vec could not.


	12. Chapter 12

_T'Lyn's personal log_

_S'Vec was called out to Tekrick's tent. It isn't far, and I can hear S'Vec doing what I know is a fake laugh every now and then. I have been looking out to see how the guards are positioned. If I could get the back guards just a tad closer together, I think I could nerve pinch them and we could make an escape. The problem with that is, we'd have no water, and we still have the chips in our neck. I am hopeful S'Vec will have the information of how to get rid of them sooner rather than later. I estimate we are only two days away from it being discovered that S'Vec no longer has his army…at least not in the sense Tekrick believes. _

_I can feel Surak in the back of my mind, and it is challenging my control not to be able to feel him completely, and speak with him through our bond. It is odd to me. I lived my whole life without a bond, and until now I did not realize how empty that was. I've been forced to do some focused meditations to keep my cool, though if I think about it, my emotionalism would not be out of place now. They would see me as just one of them. It's tempting to let go of the control….I can't though. I no longer represent just me. I represent, Surak, and all that he is trying to do in this world. I cannot dishonor him in that way. _

_S'Vec is being more respectful than I would have pegged him to be. He has not tried anything I consider to be in bad taste. He does touch me more than I like, but he is still learning the proper way of Surak, and my mate has not spoken to conduct between bonded men and women, so I warn him off and let it pass. He seems to take it well enough. Sometimes though, he gets a look in his eye that seems to say he likes my command. He is a strange Vulcan even in this time of strange Vulcans. _

_He is who I am stuck with though, so we will somehow work together so I can get back to Surak. I find myself burning for him. Perhaps for the first time in my life, I truly know what it means to be a Vulcan. I am agreeable to this feeling. I finally feel like I belong. I never want to leave his side._

_Surak, if you hear this, if we did not make it, please know I burn for thee, and only thee…_

_End log_

"S'Vec you cancerous sehlat!" Tekrick said laughing and filling his glass with another round of port, "Your stories of women and war can be bested by no one." He slapped the table, lifting his glass to him, "To conquest!"

"To conquest, Tekrick!" S'Vec said smoothly taking a drink after Tekrick sipped from his cup. "So, tell me, Tekrick, you really think you will life through abducting me and my, mate, in this way?" He crossed his legs and leaned against the back of chair looking at the Vulcan over his cup. "You must be incredibly desperate to take such measures." He added casually swirling his port.

Tekrick's smile faded into a sneer, "That vulture Solek of Shir Kahr! You know of who I speak do you not?"

S'Vec nodded, "I know of Solek, but I have not had the pleasure of meeting him and his people in battle. He is backed by the counsel, well-funded, enemy of Garramond and Sudoc. "

"That is the one!" He drank the rest of his port in one swallow, pouring another. "He hired me and my men, and told me lies. When I arrived at the battle we were out gunned and out manned. He used us as cannon fodder, as he and his men took the safe position. Understandable, yet, when the battle was over he took the lives of most of my men, and our riches." He threw his mug across the tent. Slamming his fist into the table hard enough to splinter it, he stood. "I'll see him and all of his blood line dead, their blood flowing over my boots."

S'Vec knew Solek, it was Surak's father. He had never crossed the man, but he had heard of men who how had, they all came away worse or did not survive the encounter. He stroked his chin. He might be able to leverage his situation. "Solek did not kill you so you have abducted me so I will. Not a wise move." He purred.

"Your position is a weak one, S'Vec. News of your downfall as a warrior has not escaped my ears, but I know this…you have money, your clan has money, and I need money." He laughed and S'Vec joined the laughter, a jackals smile playing on this thin lips.

"You are correct things are not as they used to be, Trekrik. That much I admit, but I am still superior to you." He laughed harder and stood, knowing to say such a thing to him would invite trouble, but it was the type of trouble he was looking for.

Trekrick fell silent and stared daggers at S'Vec, "You would say that to me to my face, in my own tent?" His teeth were clenched and his hand flexed over the handle of his dagger.

"I not only would say it in your tent, I would prove it to you in combat. " S'Vec said with a fake kind of a chuckle.

Trekrick threw back his head and laughed, "So be it! Tonight we battle! I had no desire to kill you S'Vec, even though you have betrayed your clan by allying yourself with these…_Pacifists_, but no matter your green blood will look just as fine on my blade as it does flowing through your treacherous heart."

S'Vec grinned, "I'm not going to kill you Trekrick, for one thing I have learned from those pacifists is not to waste resources. You are a fool, but you are fine commander. I will see you lead my secret armies, my new banner." He traced his fingers over the raptors wings.

"I will see you dead, for your insult, S'Vec, and as your mate writhes under my body and becomes swollen with my child I will plunder all you ever possessed." He hissed, stabbing the table with his dagger, "that much I swear to you." He motioned the solitary guard to approach S'Vec, "Take him back to the tent, he may wish to have his wife before I kill him. Sun down, S'Vec, I will come for you then."

S'Vec tossed his hands up, "So be it, Trekrick." He said walking from the tent under guard. Trekrick did remind him that T'Lyn was a consideration. He would see what she was made of sooner rather than later.

T'Lyn saw S'Vec coming toward the tent. He had a smirk that said he had somehow been victorious. She stepped back as the guard pushed him through the flaps.

"You look pleased with yourself, S'Vec."

"I am well pleased with myself T'Lyn." He purred and approached her raising his arms he embraced her and whispered into her ear, "Play along with me now, T'Lyn, we are being watched and listened to nod if you understand."

T'Lyn nodded.

"Good." He whispered and began pretending he was kissing her ear, "I challenged Trekrick for control of his men. He will come for me at night fall for a fight. " He swept her off her feet and began walking her to the skins, "Wrap your arms around my neck woman."

She did, and leaned up and began whispering in his ear, "What do you mean you challenged him?"

"I do not think there is a mystery in that, T'Lyn." He said laying her down on the skins, and taking his place over her.

T'Lyn reached down and grabbed him firmly at the groin, in a disagreeable way, "What do you think you are doing here, S'Vec."

He gritted his teeth, "Nothing unsavory, I assure you T'Sai. If you would kindly unhand me." She did, and he took a breath. That, he thought, was exhilarating. Pulling the skins over their body he hovered over her, burying his face in her neck, "Now, listen closely, T'Sai. Tonight they will come for me, and I will do battle with Trekrick for control of his men. You need to be gone before the battles end. Can you handle two guards?"

"Yes. But this is barbaric, S'Vec." She hissed into his neck.

"What is? My pretending to take you or the fight?" he chuckled quietly."

"Both."

S'Vec paused his motions looking down into her strange green eyes. He wanted to tell her that some women would beg for this attention real or fake from him. He wanted to tell her that he would beg it from her, for any portion of his current theater be real. He drew in a sharp breath, "This is the way of our people, if you were seen denying me what they think is my right as your mate they would put you to death. If I were the man I once was, I would not be so courteous as to pretend, I would just have you. " He placed his hand against her cheek and on impulse bent and kissed her mouth slowly and deeply. His mind reeled; she tasted so sweet in his mouth, just like he knew she might. He could feel through the touch of his skin her outrage, yet she obeyed not for any desire she had for him, but for the hope of seeing Surak soon. He could feel her heart ache for Surak. She would do anything, including allow this kiss, if it meant seeing her beloved again. He pulled back slowly, and looked down at her, "T'Lyn, listen to me. When they lead me out of the tent, I will stall with ceremony. Neutralize the two guards at the back, take the device that hangs on their belt…place it at your neck it will remove the chip, and run." He paused speaking and began pretending to nibble at her ear, "The guards should have a day a piece worth of supplies, if I have succeeded that is all you will need. I will find you and we will return to the sanctuary. If I have not, then I will be dead, and you will have to find your way alone. Are you sure you can neutralize the guards, because if you cannot, then both of our lives will be forfeit?"

T'Lyn nodded, "I know I can, S'Vec. What of you can you survive the combat?"

"I have no concern in the matter, T'Lyn, and if I were to die there would be an ironic social justice served would it not? I have lived by the sword for nearly one hundred years now, it seems fitting that I die by one just as I stand on the cusp of giving up that life." He pretended that their intimacy had ended and he lay next to her, with his arms around her waist and his head buried in her neck, "See, that was not so abominable now was it?"

"Yes, S'Vec it was. Even in pantomime such a thing should not be done. I am wife of Surak, devoted to him, it was horrid that even in trickery I let such a thing take place, but it seemed there was logic to your plan."

S'Vec smiled into her hair, touching her chin he guided her to look upon him, "And that T'Lyn, is why I will want you all of my life. Never have I felt such true and tender devotion in a woman. It is one thing to devote your body to another, and it is beyond imagination that your entire katra is also devoted to him as well. What I would not give for those lips who speak such to kiss me with such passion." He moved to attempt another kiss and she jerked away from him.

"If you truly change your ways, then one day that thought will be horrid to you. You will have T'ua, and she will be the same with you. "She looked at him again, "Surak gave me his devotion first, S'Vec, I am merely giving him back what is given to me. If you cannot see that then you are blind, and if you cannot give that then you are doomed to never have what you indicate you desire."

S'Vec merely smiled and pulled her close. "Sleep T'Lyn, rest while you can, the journey ahead will be a hard and perilous one." He closed his eyes, and began to drift to sleep.

T'Lyn stiffened and closed her eyes focusing on what needed to be done, practicing in her mind how she would neutralize the guards a hundred times before allowing sleep to take her.

When S'Vec felt his companion fall into the rhythms of sleep he parted his eyes and looked at her. He would give this logic thing a try, but he would prepare himself to take back his place in this world as a warlord too. He did not know if he could properly serve two masters or not, but it seemed logical to him that he try…for now. The strongest master would win, as it should be. He ran a finger lightly over her small ear. T'Lyn, he thought, if the warrior in me wins over the scholar…then you will be at my side, that much I promise you, and whatever it takes he would have all the Surak now has and more.

**A/N: Thank you to all who are reading and reviewing, Sensehlat and her characters reviews, Maba, Caren (my little Vulcan friend), and Alysha...If I missed anyone, I am sorry, that is why I usually thank in a blanket so I don't end up hurting someone. Also, sorry this a cliffie...it seems I should change my name from FAME anon to CLIFFIE anon! :D *raises ta'al* Namaste my friends, this is gonna be a fun ride! **


	13. Chapter 13

_T'Lyn's personal log _

_I have not much time; S'Vec is getting ready to be taken to the fight. I am getting ready to attempt my own escape. I have had to meditate to gather calm, it is amusing really, I used to thrive on the nervous energy of something, and now I find it distracting. I am hopeful I can perform the nerve pinches correctly. My father taught me the skill when I was young, since then I've only done it a handful of times. Not a perfect time to practice, but it will have to be. I could rally my martial skill, I am sure that would make my late mother proud, but as wife of Surak the leader of peace, I do not think it would be…desirable. Even if the ends justify the means. It is not Surak's way, and must not be mine. _

_End log_

S'Vec watched T'Lyn meditating. He licked his lips and frowned the taste of her was nearly gone. With a sigh he looked out the flap of the tent. He could see Tekrick's men were building the fight ring. It would not be long now. Part of him was roaring inside, he could feel the heat of battle burning through his veins already. It was intoxicating, nearly as much as the rush of caging the beast with logic. Perhaps, it would be more so when he won. He could relish victory.

He looked back at T'Lyn. She looked serine even in the middle of this, serenity oozed from her pours. A rush of desire joined the desire of battle. He should have taken her earlier today, but he didn't and it angered him. Good, he thought, he would use that anger to drive him to victory.

He felt her presence at his side, her smell and he closed his eyes. Why did he burn so for her? The simple answer, the logical one, was it was because she belonged to Surak, and though he admired the man he found himself hating him. He could see the future, he would be beloved of all of Vulcan, and no one would remember the name S'Vec and how people trembled at the mention of his name. More than that, he wanted the devotion and love Surak drew to him, and in no one else was that more evident than in _her._

"It looks as if they are nearly ready, S'Vec." T'Lyn said peering out from the flap.

He took her by the shoulders hard bringing her to his eye level, "I am going to go out there T'Lyn, and I am going to destroy that man. How does that make you _feel"_

T'Lyn leaned away from him, "It does not make me feel anything, S'Vec, other than discouraged that it has come to this violence. "

"Liar." He whispered, "You can tell yourself that all you wish, but you are Vulcan. War burns in your veins. Possession, and conquest are your aphrodisiac. Violence is the mother of us all, T'Lyn. It has made our people strong." He looked deeply into her eyes and then pressed her against himself hard forcing a kiss onto her lips.

T'Lyn bit his lip and pushed him away slapping him hard three times in rapid succession. "Have you lost your mind."

S'Vec touched his lip, seeing the blood he smiled. "Yes! Yes! T'Lyn, Oh YES!" he held the drop of blood out to her, "You see, spilling blood is in your nature too. One day, you will see that. One day, T'Lyn. You will stand by my side as my queen."

"I will do no such thing, S'Vec." T'lyn said calmly.

"You've tasted my blood now, T'Lyn. We will be joined."

T'Lyn looked at him, there was a thing she had never seen before behind his clear blue eyes, and she had no word for it in any language. She stood straight before him, "I'll die before you have me, S'Vec."

"I won't let you die Ashal-veh," he whispered, "I see it clearly now, in the clarity of this logic Surak speaks of, I see it. " he reached out and caressed her face, laughing when she pushed his hand away. He turned and looked out the tent flaps, "I will be a good husband to you one day, T'Lyn, and you will go on your knees before me begging for my favors. I will grant them of course, because I do…love you." He looked at her over his shoulder, "And that is something Surak will never say."

He stepped out of the tent greeting the guards who had come to gather him, With a venomous smile he held his hand out for the Lirpa, "Take a good look at me gentlemen, soon you will be calling me your master. " He paused his reverie and turned to look at T'Lyn who was staring at him from the tent flap, he blew her a kiss, "I will return soon my pet, and we will celebrate my victory many times this night." He laughed when he saw her back away from view, "Onward men, let us loose the sehlats of war!"

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_

T'Lyn wanted to be sick watching S'Vec leave the tent, but she suppressed it and turned to the back of the tent. She had saved a few scraps of bread and gathered that. She looked at the men's feet under the tent guarding the back. Her mouth went dry as she closed her eyes. She imagined herself slipping through the back slit, pinching one, and then the other. Opening her eyes again she sighed. A beating by them if she made an error was far better than the "pleasure" S'Vec seemed to be promising if he won.

Her human side felt bad for hoping he lost for a moment, but only a moment. She slid through the back slit of the tent and pinched the first guard closest her. The second guard a seasoned warrior went for his weapon as he punched T'Lyn in the face. She fell backward, catching herself. On the body of the man she had pinched out. He moved to grab her and she kicked him in the heart, and then leaned up and pinched his neck. He fell at her feet. She bent to see if he still had a pulse. He did. She sighed, "I'm sorry for the kick, but…" she gathered two of his knives and the small amount of water and food he had. She turned and removed the supplies from the other guard. She found the device that would remove her chip, placing it to her neck she pulled the trigger. She nearly screamed from the pain, making her pant for her controls.

She started to drop the chip when she saw some riding beasts tethered at the bottom of the hill. She ran down the hill and untethered one of them. She stroked it's head and stuck the beast with her chip. She smacked it's bottom making it run from the camp. She untethered several more beasts pointing them in different directions setting them loose. She hopped up on the last one and it began bucking wildly. Holding on for dear life she pressed her fingers against it's psi-points and began melding. It calmed. Swallowing she released the meld and spurred it on away from the encampment.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O

Surak was cresting a hill when he dropped to his knees. He could feel T'Lyn again, fully, and she felt sickened, and panicked. "T'Klaas, I feel her. I do not think she feels me yet, she is…frantic."

T'Klaas bent and helped Surak stand, "She is alive, Surak and if you can feel her, then when she has calmed, she will feel you as well. We will be able to find her."

Surak nodded, "She has great anxiety now. Let us find a safe place, T'Klaas, I will meditate and send her calm."

"Yes, Osu." He helped him up and began looking for a safe place. His nerves were calmer for knowing she was alive, and it even helpful to know she was anxious. That was the T'Lyn he taught at Star Fleet academy with, anxious and nervous was her normal emotional state, when she wasn't being snarky. "Things will be well, Master."

"I know." Surak said with relief in his eyes.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O

S'Vec took the center of the circle and held his lirpa high over his head, "Listen to me, men of the Raptor's Wings. Your leader need not die this day. He can submit to me with honor, and I will lead you back to the greatness you once held. Men and women will tremble at the sight of your banner, and the wretched Solek will beg for your mercy before we spill his blood into the burning sands!"

The men shifted around nervously, none daring to show support for this man who was unknown to them. They parted in the center and Tekrick carrying a lirpa ornately decorated with silver metals and gems. "They aren't dumb, S'Vec. They will give you no cheer until the last of my hearts blood is gone from my body. They are loyal to strength not this fool logic and peace they all believe you to represent."

S'Vec laughed, "They do not know me then, I serve only one master and that is me. I am power, Tekrick! I will give you one last chance to walk from this circle alive." He pointed to the ground, "Kneel and pledge your life to me and you will live, and your men will thrive under my command. You will no longer eat aged sehlat, and sand worms. You will have fine women and riches." He purred and twirled his lirpa around his arms.

"You talk too much, S'Vec, that will be your downfall one day." Tekrick lurched forward with the blunt end of his lirpa aiming for S'Vec's head.

S'Vec brought up his weapon and knocked it away, swinging his own weapon around to clip Tekrick's knee. S'Vec laughed watching the man stumble past him. "I gave you the chance to go willingly, Tekrick. Now you will go on your knees before me whether it is your will or not." He twirled the lirpa over his head and came down again, this time leading with the blade, he sliced the man's leathers at the knee.

TeKrick tried to jump out of the way but was caught. He felt the line of blood bubbling up just above his kneecap, and the stinging soon followed. He growled and blocked the next two attacks, amazed the agility and strength S'Vec possessed. He moved to make an attack but was thwarted, he had to block another attack, and his arms burned from the effort it took to hold him at bay.

"I am no trifle, TeKrick. You know I killed my father and all his brother's to gain the position I have. I did not have the leisure to fight them one at a time." He hissed, beating at his defenses with all his strength. He beat him back thrashing the handle of the fancy lirpa in the man's hands it began to buckle in the middle. He let the heat of his blood rage in his ear, the beast he had caged with logic was roaring in triumph, " You will bow to me." He spat, never relenting until TeKrick was on his knees before him with his Lirpa in a defensive position over his head. He swung one last time and the snap of TeKrick's lirpa sounded like and explosion, another beat later Tekrick's head split wide open.

S'Vec threw down his weapon and picked up TeKrick's body holding it high over his head letting the dead man's life blood poor over him. He screamed in a strange release, and then threw the ruined flesh into the gathering crowd. "Is there anyone here who would challenge me more than this worm did." He stalked around the circle of gathered men, daring them to challenge him. "I would kill you with my bare hands, who would challenge me?"

One by one, in silence, Tekrick's men placed their fists over their chests and went to their knees before him. S'Vec stood in the middle of the ring with his hands raised over his head, remnants of the blood of Tekrick dripping into his eyes. "I am your commander! I ride the Raptor's wings now!"

The men dropped their heads, "All hail the great leader, S'Vec! We will live and die for him!"


	14. Chapter 14

_T'Lyn's personal log_

_I have been riding a full day, and have finally found what I believe is the path way back to the sanctuary. Surak has been in communication with me via our bond, helping and guiding. Even with a riding sehlat it has not been an easy journey, and I am fatiguing. If I were not with child, it might not be so bad, but the human nature of sickness during the early stages of pregnancy has not made it easy. Luckily, I found a nest of small sandworms that have sustained me with moisture and substance. The taste isn't bad considering but when you are trying to survive. Surak grows close, T'Klaas is with him, and I must keep going until I am with him again. _

_End log_

S'Vec stood in the commander's tent staring at the small riches the dead man had that was now his. His head was spinning, there was an ache behind his eyes. He was making choices now that would affect all he was doing in Surak's camp, but he had an advantage…T'Lyn was gone. She would not know of anything that had transpired here, so neither would Surak.

He sat in the fur covered chair and stared out the tent toward the men. A young officer entered the tent with his head bowed, "Master, the two guards who allowed your mate to escape, are bound in the circle. What are your orders?"

S'Vec leaned back in his chair, "Let them free and send them to me. Send orders to break camp and be ready to move in an hour. We are going to the plains of Raal. I have a hold; no one knows of, we will be working from there."

The young soldier placed his fist across his chest and bowed, "Yes, Master."

S'Vec had a plan now, it made sense. The two guards entered and fell on his knees before him. He smiled, "Gentlemen you are forgiven your failure. I pardon you and spare you lives."

The two men looked at him their faces screwed up in confusion. The one T'Lyn had kicked spoke, "M'Lord, I am grateful for your benevolence…but Master, we failed you."

S'Vec waved his hand, "And you will give your life before you do it again, you have been given a second chance. It is only logical not to waste resources." He looked back at the strapping young men, "Be gone, we are leaving within the hour."

The two men jump up, taking S'Vec's hand they both kissed his rings, "We will not fail you, Master."

The pieces were falling into place in S'Vec's mind. It would take talent and cunning, in measures he had not applied before, but he had no doubt he was up to the challenge.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O

T'Lyn slid off the sehlat. The sun was high in the sky and the beast was groaning in the heat. Through the waves of heat in the air she could see two figures approaching. He let go of the leather on the beast and began to walk toward the figures. She tugged at her bond, and felt a strong pull in return. The figures began walking faster toward her and she to them.

Surak and T'Klaas's face became clearer. Her arms raised and then dropped. The human side of her wanted to cry, and run to embrace them both, but she realized emotionalism would not be welcome, not even in this case.

Surak met her first and placed his palm against her cheek, "Your absence was felt, my wife."

"As was yours." She returned placing her hand against his cheek. She looked at T'Klaas who was already handing her a flask of water. She took it and drank deep.

"I made a grave error in allowing S'Vec to take you." T'Klaas said with a contrite softness.

"It was not him, nor was it his fault. We were set upon by bandits. Though, his behavior toward me before we left." She grimaced, "Was unbecoming and inappropriate."

Surak stiffened and placed his hands behind his back, "Is he trying to become a rival, my wife?"

"It seemed. His logic seemed to fracture, Teslu. "

"That is not acceptable, we will speak to him when he returns."

"I do not know if he will return, Surak, though if history is any indication he did live."

Surak's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"He provoked the leader of the bandits into a challenge duel. It allowed me to escape." T'Lyn said shaking her head, "He told the leader I was his mate, and that kept me from…unsavory things. I was able to escape the two guards when they took him for the battle."

Surak's eyes widened slightly, "You did not use violence did you?"

T'Lyn gave him a sharp look, "In all of my story your focus lay on whether or not I used violence?"

"T'Lyn it is important that we not allow ourselves to become as the others still are on Vulcan. You.."

"I did not use much violence, Surak but I had to kick one of the men or my escape would not have succeeded. " she flinched feeling a wave of disappointment through their bond, and she had to suppress the sudden rush of anger, "I had to do what I could to get myself and our unborn child out of a dangerous situation, Surak."

T'Klaas stepped up, "I think it logical if we have this discussion once T'Sai has rested, Surak. She has been unwell, and her journey a hard one."

Surak looked at T'Klaas and nodded, "It is reasonable, T'Klaas." He looked back at T'Lyn, "We will speak on this again when you have rested."

T'Lyn bit back an anger, "No, Surak, we will not." She looked at T'Klaas, "Let us go, I am in need of rest." She began walking in the direction they came from.

T'Klaas placed his hand on Surak's shoulder, "She is merely fatigued, Osu. And human women have terrible sickness and hormonal problems during pregnancy. Remember, Osu, your bond mate was raised mostly as human, even though the Vulcan blood burns deep in her veins. "

Surak looked after his wife huffing through the desert, "She has come a long way in a short time, T'Klaas. I know I must be patient with her, and the duress of capture…"He paused, his mind working furiously, he looked to T'Klaas, "I have made a mistake have I not?"

T'Klaas nodded, "Yes, Osu."

"I will attempt to rectify it." He said stepping forward to catch up with his wife.

T'Klaas placed his hand on Surak's shoulder, "I would see the logic of allowing her to rest before such an attempt is made. In her current state, you may inadvertently make it worse."

"That would be unfortunate." He said gravely, "We will walk but I will remain silent."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_OO_O

S'Vec rounded the great rock bend not far from the statues of the gods. His troop behind him seemed in good spirits, and he had been making the calculations in his mind to pull off this plan that had formulated. He rounded his riding beast, and surveyed his men. His eye caught the young guard who had failed in keeping T'Lyn in the tent, the one who spoke to him so bravely. "You," S'Vec said, "I would have your name now."

The young Vulcan put his hand on his chest, "I am Remus."

"Remus, I have a job for you." He circled his hand, "Round up everyone I would speak to them now." He watched the young man snap to and begin his task, and then sliding from his mount took the high rock so all would see him.

When the men gathered he stood before them. "Around that bend is a secret keep of mine, there is enough money there to outfit you all in the latest and greatest items of war. There is food enough to see to your need, and water…" he smiled openly at them all, "You will be richer than you have ever been in your lives, and you will have wives…as many as you wish. Now begins a new era for us both." He fell silent and paced, "You will no longer be mercenaries used as chattel for some high lord's whim. You are my men, and my people, and will be the lords of this land." He paused and looked out on his men who were both staring at him in disbelief, and cheering his words.

S'Vec pointed to Remus beckoning him forward with a motion of his hand. When Remus stood by his side he placed his arm around him and whispered, "You will be my right hand in this, Remus, and before you ask I will tell you why. Because you have sworn never to fail me, and offered your life if you do, this is the task I put before you now. You will be my voice when I am away, you will become an extension of me. Fail me even once in this, and I will kill all that you love before killing you in the slowest manner possible. Succeed me, and you will be remembered through the ages as one of the greatest in the land."

Remus looked to him, he could feel himself trembling. If what S'Vec was telling him was true, then he had nothing to lose and everything to gain. He looked up at his master's eyes, "It will be as you say, My Lord S'Vec I will not fail you."

"Good, Remus, see that you do not. " He pushed the young man forward with one hand on his shoulder and the other one pointing to the crowd, "This is the face of our revolution, mark and remember it. He will be my voice, and the face of this army. You will obey him as you would me, for he will carry all of my wished and orders. Behold General Remus!"

The hesitation in the crowed was palpable, but they began to nervously cheer. S'Vec turned the young man so their back was facing the crowd and pressed a data crystal into his hand. "You must win their hearts and minds, Remus. These are my orders for now, they will help you in that endeavor. I must go now and return to the camp of Surak."

Remus frowned so deeply his eyebrows furrowed, "Master, I do not understand…you are not going with us?"

S'Vec smiled brightly, "No, I have things I must attend to. You will find your way and all you need on that crystal. I will be in contact with you and check on your progress." He patted him on the back and began walking away.

Remus stood watching him until he vanished behind an outcropping of rocks. With his heart pounding in his body he turned to the men, "We go now and do as S'Vec commands by his might we claim our riches and our place in this world and no one will ever question those who ride the raptors wings! Ours will be a legacy of ten thousand years!"

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Surak and T'Lyn were sitting taking their evening meal. Surak looked over at his wife and cocked his head, "It is agreeable our first pon farr together that you were able to conceive a child."

T'Lyn looked up over her tea and nodded, "I did not doubt that we would, if a pure human could I believed our probability to be most high."

"On the matter of children," He leaned back and steepled his fingers together, "Now that you have had a few days to recover from your ordeal. I would know your thoughts on a matter."

"Speak my husband, you may have my thoughts and perhaps more of my thoughts than you wish." She smirked and sipped her tea.

"Are you aware that T'Hya is with child?"

"I suspected." T'Lyn answered putting down her food to focus on what Surak was saying.

"She is with child, the healers believe perhaps twins."

"I will congratulate she and T'Klaas on the increase of their family." T'Lyn swallowed down and suppressed the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach for both of them.

"This is what I would know your thoughts on. T'Klaas has asked you and me to be their chosen parents. He and T'Hya plan on going to the adepts of Gol to undertake the right of Kolinahr." He folded his hands neatly in his lap.

T'Lyn stood and looked out the door over the ever growing sanctuary, "T'Klaas has asked this of us?"

"Yes, Teslu."

"What of T'Hya's thoughts?"

"They speak with one voice on this matter, Ashal-veh."

T'Lyn turned with a grin to him, "You are speaking with many more indicators of fondness, Surak. I take this as a logical sign that you wish to serve as their chosen parents. Is there a reason?"

Surak stood and crossed over to his wife, holding up two fingers for her to touch he looked into her green eyes, "My logic fails me at times when children are involved. I lost one family, and logically I know nothing can replace them, but the desire to have a family is strong because of their absence. Though I work every day to end all desire in myself and our people, and let the cool of logic flow over our planet I find even in me this one thing still flows hotly through my Vulcan blood."

T'Lyn placed her fingers next to his, "So it will be, Surak, he who is my husband."

Surak nodded, "That is agreeable. I will tell them after our meal." He guided her back to the table and sat her down. She could feel him through their bond, a peaceful centeredness washing through him as he helped her sit at the table.

A moment later T'Klaas entered their room, "Teacher, T'Sai…S'Vec has returned."

T'Lyn and Surak looked at each other, and Surak answered his pupil, "I would speak with him, T'Klaas." He looked at T'Lyn, "Where is T'ua?"

"She is at Seleya, in meditation."

Surak nodded, "Wait until I have spoken with him before sending for her." He stood and joined T'Klaas at the door, "Come, T'Klaas, on the way to meeting with S'Vec I have news you will be agreeable to."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

S'Vec entered the sanctuary. He had not taken sustenance since leaving his men at Raal. He had cut his clothes with sharp rocks, and struck himself to gain a look of abuse. Staggering into the sanctuary, he fell at the feet of the first person he saw, "Water…"

He waited as people rushed to his aid, and he saw T'Klaas shuffle off, he presumed to get Surak. Waiting on Surak he drank and eat as a man who was near death if he did not. Upon seeing Surak approach he put aside his food and water, struggling to his feet he approached, "Did T'Sai make it here?" he asked with a controlled sense of urgency, "Please tell me she was not harmed, Teacher…and my T'ua…where..is she who will be my wife?"

Surak looked at him sternly, "T'Lyn is well, and T'ua has taken her meditation to Seleya. Your emotion S'Vec…"

S'Vec hung his head, "Forgive me, Osu. I have…it has been a difficult journey. I had need to know that it had not been in vain. I hope T'Lyn will forgive me my…behavior, all I did…I did for the benefit of those who watched." He looked up and turned away slightly, "Little good that it did, for I stood on the principle of peace as I entered the ring to fight, once I knew T'sai was away to safety. A cunning young man took the opportunity to overthrow the leader who would have killed me. He betrayed the leader, and while I was beaten, he let me live so I would tell others that "He who rides the raptor's wings shall lead Vulcan into a new age of strength."

Surak looked to T'Klaas who was watching S'Vec. "T'Klaas, send for a healer for S'Vec. "

T'klaas broke his eye contact and bowed to Surak, "Yes, Osu." He said and left.

Surak looked at S'Vec who was now looking directly into his eyes, "You have no desire for my wife or the violence you spoke of while the two of you were captured?"

S'Vec flinched as if Surak has struck him, "No, Osu, it was all a ruse to see T'Lyn to safety. I desire only T'ua, and peace."

Surak nodded, "You have never given me reason to doubt your words, S'Vec. Once you are well, we will speak of these matters again though. There was a better way, and you are young in your logic, so no offense will be taken, you must now commit yourself to the way of peace and the logical way of handling all things."

S'Vec bowed to him, "Forgive me, Osu, I will learn. I want only to put this past behind me and move forward again, to feel the cool of logic in my mind."

Surak shook his head, "Eat, drink, and rest the healer will be here shortly. I will send for T'ua." Surak turned away, but glanced back to see S'Vec returning to his food and water. It seemed a reasonable story, but there was an air of deception as well. He would need time to understand S'Vec's motives.


	15. Chapter 15

_T'Lyn's personal log _

_Surak and I had another argument. Well, I argued and he spoke calmly and logically. S'Vec has returned, and has said that all that transpired was merely a ruse to keep me safe. I encouraged Surak to pursue this by preforming a mindmeld, or perhaps having another perform it to prove his claim. Surak said that, while it was a logical measure, that many of the land were forced to prove loyalty by this method. He said that we must hold ourselves to a higher logical standard. No man should be made to endure a practice that was so intimate, even though melding was our birthright, it should not be used against us as a measure of the law. He went on for a while about the distinctions between a person's rights and the invasive nature of melding when done for the wrong reasons. It would probably serve history if I wrote every word down, but I find that while I agree that my fear of S'Vec's betrayal clouds my logic. _

_Those who ride the Raptor's wings, those who captured S'Vec and myself ultimately betray and kill Surak. T'Klaas is no help in this matter, he agrees with Surak, and has chastised me for wishing to change history. He told me it is the human side of my emotions that I need to control. Things are going to be as they are, T'Lyn, he said, to change history might be to destroy Vulcan as we know it. _

_So I admit, it is the love of a wife that drives me to want to push S'Vec. It is the heat of the blood that makes me want to destroy his plans before they can destroy my husband. I know Vulcan history, at least this much, Surak dies of radiation poisoning on Seleya. The people responsible are those who become Romulans, those who ride under the Raptor's wings. _

_I can say no more on the matter. Surak has spoken. He knows not how or when he will die only that he will, and that those who betray the logic at the heart of every Vulcan will do so. If T'Klaas has told him more, I am not aware. He said to me, "T'Lyn, if history will change it will not be from melds and violence; it will be in the soothing embrace of logic, science, and servitude to one another." _

_I have a long way to go to claim the full measure of my Vulcan heritage. So, to that end, with Surak's encouragement I begin training as an adept, a Reldai, a priestess of Logic, a healer, and servant to our people. I can feel the vibration in our marriage bond, Surak is pleased. _

_Ask me again if I am when I am raising three infants, and am in training. I am surrendering myself to Vulcan and to the man who is Vulcan personified. I have wondered what my father would think if he were here. I think sometimes that he would be displeased even with this, that I am not worthy of such. If I close my eyes I can see the disappointment in his grey eyes as my grandparents took me from Vulcan so long ago. I must not dwell on it, I must push back all that was so I can become all I need to be now. I must now be mother to Surak's child, to T'Hya's children, wife of Surak, and Reldai of our people. One of those would be enough for any one person in a life time, some where I have to find it in me to be all of those things. _

_My husband draws near…before I begin my training I will level a full measure of human passion on him this night. For good or ill, he will know my humanity, and I will hear him cry out in the throes of passion. Logical or not, the man sets my loins and mind aflame as no other has, and no other could. There is another belief I hold dear, that by his side there is nothing I cannot do, so I will welcome all that I must accomplish. _

_End log._

S'Vec caressed T'ua's brown skin and drew nearer to her in their bed. "Was I worth the wait and our bond, my wife?"

T'ua turned and faced her new husband, "You were more than adequate, my husband, as my cries indicated." She smirked softly. "Though, I will admit, I am slightly troubled…"

He tip-toed his fingers across her cheeks, "Tell me of your troubles. Surak teaches each man should seek his wife's contentment…you have my attention."

"Our bond…does not seem, open. I can feel you but, I do not feel as T'Lyn as described with Surak." She said and as she spoke she flinched feeling a tremor in the bond they did share. "I did feel that, you are displeased over something. Give me your thoughts on this, S'Vec."

S'Vec rolled onto his back and shrugged, "There are few logical thoughts to give, T'ua. What you feel, I am sure is just the remnants of my former self. I had to endure reopening my violent nature, un-cage my beast, as we say now, it will take some time to feel the coolness of the embrace of logic again."

As he crawled up onto his chest to lay her head she shook her head, "I understand, S'Vec, we will work together at caging the beast again.

S'Vec smirked to himself, "It is a journey I must take alone, my wife, when T'Lyn helped me the first time it proved to be insufficient. I think only I can do this."

T'ua frowned into his chest, "If you find this to be…logical, I will accept it, but…"

He placed a finger against her lips, "Do not feel rejected, T'ua, I know myself well this is no slight to you."

Hearing him speak it did seem illogical to take offense to his needs. It had nothing to do with her, and everything to do with him and his needs. "As you wish, my husband. " she sat up and crawled from their bed, "I am going to make us first meal. Would you join in the preparation?"

S'Vec gave her a small smile, "I think I will meditate for a time."

T'ua wrapped herself in a robe and nodded, "I will call you when first meal is prepared."

S'Vec watched her walk from their room. Throwing his legs over the bed he walked to the com he had set up in their room. He tapped in the frequency to his keep in Raal. A warrior answered, "Get me Remus immediately."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Remus was looking over the financial report he had ordered his twin brother assemble once they made it to S'Vec's keep. He could trust few with this kind of information. He summoned his brother, who was bringing a new man into the group, one gifted with both skills of a warrior, and those of silence, S'Task. He heard his brother enter and he looked up, "These reports are well done brother Romulus. I commend you. "

Romulus smiled as he approached, "I must be accurate if I am to keep and curry the favor of my brother who is raising our clan from obscurity to greatness."

Remus stood and embraced him, "It was fools luck brother, but not luck wasted I assure you. So tell me of the S'Task man." He moved off and grabbed a bottle of ale he had found in the cellars opening it he poured them both a glass.

"S'Task is a man of expertise in aerial sciences. He worked in the main government of Shi'gral, in the sciences, space travel, and weaponry. He and a handful of his people have left the city. The poison of Surak is beginning to run amok within the walls of the city. He owes me for saving his daughters lift, so in exchange for getting him out of the city with his wealth intact…He is now willing to pledge his allegiance to us and our cause. Imagine, my brother, if we could drop bombs from space…we would be unstoppable!"

Remus took a drink and nodded, "I like the sound of this, my brother, S'Vec will be impressed with our acquisition. Does he have any of these space devices?"

Romulus shrugged, "I am due to speak with him in the next day. S'Task brings with him twenty men, some warriors and some members of science only. He has daughters." His eyes flashed, " And we are in need of wives."

"It would seal our relationship with S'Task. Brother we are on our way to greatness. S'Vec will be…"

His communication station beeped, _General Remus, S'Vec to speak with you._

"Put him through we have news."

The small screen lit up with S'Vec's face, "Greetings General Remus."

Remus slammed his fist enthusiastically into his chest, "Master S'Vec, I have wonderful news my lord."

"Good, because I want a report on your progress."

"The keep is being fixed and readied, my lord. We have a working module of our finances, and my brother…"He pulled him forward, "Romulus, sir, has secured the loyalty of S'Task and his men and family. We are bringing them to Raal soon. "

S'Vec smiled, "S'Task you say? The man who is known for his prowess with flight and space travel? How did this come about?"

"Surak's poison spreads into the legendary city of Shi'gral my lord. S'Task is an ally of war. He owed me a favor, and when I went to collect, I found out he hated this movement of logic. It took litter persuasion to bring him under our banner. He knows of your reputation, and is willing to work." Romulus said, moving his fist over his chest.

S'Vec blinked, "You are Romulus, brother of Remus?"

"Yes, Sir. Twins, from a clan in In-Yar."

"Remus, your brother is now a general too, make it known among the men. You will work together and do whatever is required to bring S'Task to our side. I am calling on another matter as well. In two years' time I will be brining my new mate home to Raal with me. She must never know what we are doing, I will send schematics of where and how I wish a home built. It will have secret passages and communications so I can be at the keep at a moment's notice. You will see to the beginning of its construction. By then we will be ready to take revenge on those who betrayed you, and bring war back to those places who have embraced this fools doctrine. My wife must never know, she will be our greatest link to all that Surak does."

"It will be as you wish my lord." Both men stiffened before the screen.

"Good, you have your orders. Keep the men running battle drills, and get them some damned good weapons. Where we are going, they will need them. We will wipe out this blight of peace on Vulcan, and turn one warlord against the other until they are weak enough we can set ourselves up as kings." He bowed his head and the com went dark.

Romulus and Remus stood looking at each other. Romulus placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Letting his wife escape turned out to be the best mistake ever, brother. "

Remus laughed, "Indeed, it was. We have much to do. We must send word to our clan to come here, this is no simple mercenary work anymore, this is what we always dreamed of, a true warlords army. The skills of our people will be helpful. In fact, in time we will send for all of our men's people."

"First we secure S'Task. I will double the shifts to make the keep live able." Romulus walked from the room like a man on fire. Remus watched his brother with a smile, if all things went well, he thought, the names of he and his brother would live on the lips of men for all eternity, thanks to their master, S'Vec.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'ua entered their bedchamber, "Who were you speaking to my husband?"

S'Ved turned and fought a smile, "I spoke with some men that will be putting together a home for us in Raal, where my people come from. It's a temperate place, much more hospitable than this desert hell, where many months of the year you can watch boats on the water. It will be more agreeable to raise our children there will it not?"

T'ua's eyes widened. She had never been far out of the deep desert, nor had her family for the many generations. She had never lived near the water, nor in the cooler sections of Vulcan. "What of Surak and what we are doing?"

S'Vec stood and crossed over to her, "We will continue our work with them." He said in his most assuring voice. "Do not fear that, Surak will be a part of our lives always, my wife. I just wish better for you than what I see T'Hya and T'Lyn endure. "He chuckled lightly, "T'Lyn looks as if she might fall over and die more and more every day. I don't know what clan she comes from, but this pregnancy in the heat of the Forge is not healthy for her. I wish better for the woman who would carry my child."

T'ua considered his words, "You are right, S'Vec , she does seem not to be well…perhaps it is the heat. Do you think I should suggest something to Osu Surak that they move or perhaps send T'Lyn away?"

S'Vec put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her cheek, "No my Ashaya, he is a man of age and wisdom if he thinks it is required I am sure he will. Now, I am hungry, let us take our first meal as husband and wife."

T'ua's eyes lit up, "Very well my husband," she said slipping her arms around him, "Though I do not think anything will be as sweet as these lips I kiss now." She went up on the tips of her toes, kissing him softly before pulling away, "And I will be looking forward to bearing your child."

S'Vec picked her up, "Perhaps T'hya knows where we might pick up some of that Hagash fruit, it seemed to help her. I hear she is having twins you know."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Surak was tinkering with a circuit. He had them all over his and T'Lyn's bed. The first Kir'shara he would make and none of it was ready. Just a scattering of circuits and nothing was working properly. The magnetic fields in the sanctuary were making it difficult. He had a theory about how to protect them so they worked in any disturbance, it was not good enough yet. A knock at his door drew his attention.

"Enter."

A young woman entered and bowed she held out her hand, in it a small envelope with a paper. "From T''Sai, Osu…" she handed it to him, bowed, and left.

Surak's eyebrows furrowed. He had no idea why T'Lyn would send him a letter it was nearly midnight. With a small sigh he opened it.

_My dearest husband,_

_I suggest you find a place to be alone to read this if you are not already. I am some place alone in the compound as you read this. It is a cool and dark place, that I have laid blankets down and prepared you your favorite tea. I know you are working on your beloved circuits at the moment, and mere tea would not be enough to tempt you away. You are a strong willed man who requires more encouragement than just a simple tea, even if it is your favorite blend. _

_So this I tell you my husband. I am wearing naught but my desire for your touch and while my thoughts should be on my meditations, I find myself thinking on the days of fevered bliss in your arms. In my memory you as a wild riding sehlat between my legs, and your hunger matched the beasts' ferocity. _

_Even outside of fever, here in the dark coolness of this space I hide, I find myself wanting to elicit cries of frenzy from you beautiful and stoic mouth. It is logical to have a plan before I take on such a quest, so imagine if you would my mouth engulfing you…_

Surak looked up from the letter. He adjusted the collar at his robes; it seemed to be fitting tighter than normal. Standing he tripped over one of his shoes and sat back down. He took several cleaning breaths and then tugged at his bond. _That is cheating Ashya,_He heard in return.

He stood and mumbled to himself, "It is only logical to see to her contentment, and with this earth woman…she requires more attention…" he swallowed hard, leaving the room in an instant.

T'Klaas sat there watching the entire thing. His brows furrowed and he shook his head. He surmised it had something to do with T'Lyn, but whatever she had done, had made the master forget he was in the room. But as T'klaas thought about it, Surak had not spoken to him in two hours, so perhaps Surak forgot he was in the room before the letter arrived. He glanced over to where Surak had been sitting, the letter was still there. He looked around and crossed over picking it up. As he read it, it became perfectly clear. "T'Lyn, you are the death of logic at times." He said tossing the letter into the trash and returning to his work on the circuits.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: There is a little childbirth drama in this chappy...I don't think it is very graphic but just a heads up. No death or anything so no need for knickers to bunch. I want to thank Sensara (and her host of characters), Caren, Alysha (Who I will do a who stars in this list for I promise...probably in my profile I'll let you know when it's done) And whoever else is mucking about reading this :D Thank you all...and now...here we go!**  
_

_Surak's personal log _

_T'Lyn has grown large with child. Melding with her, and with through touch I know the child will be male. She has made great strides in controlling her emotions, but this past day, she has been most argumentative and unsettled. T'Klaas has mentioned the same of T'Hya, as I recall my first bond mate was the same…it means the birthing time draws near. _

_T'ua and S'Vec have been helpful this past month. With T'Lyn and T'Hya unable to travel this past month they have gone where they have been asked to meet with leaders, and would be leaders who desire to embrace logic. T'ua has spoken of learning with T'Lyn, the rites and knowledge of the adapt, the Reldai, who will be servants of our people. With the mental disciplines logic affords us, most of what our people will need to heal from many maladies is the discipline and guidance of the mind. These Reldai, they will be our priests and healers, they must be masters of all the mind, and psi-points of the body. They must teach some to the people so they might experience the full capacity of their gifts, and others, which are too dangerous for those not trained must be kept as they always have, for the priests…not of the false and violent gods but of the calm and cool of the logical mind. We will be able to preserve the Katra, so all knowledge will last and be accessible down through the ages. The possibilities of the Reldai are fascinating, but because they are all of them must be held to a higher standard. My wife is capable I know this, I know she will make a fine leader for the people, even if she insists her name remain out of the public record. _

_History itself will speak to what she and those who would first follow this path will do. The ever present servants and examples of Vulcan logic set apart in servitude to the people. With Reldai and the masters of Kolinahr, our people will have the compass they need to guide them into an age of enlightenment. _

_There is so much left to do, so far that this journey must go. We are winning small battles, but war still rages on Vulcan, 90% of our planet is engaged in conflict. We are but 10%. When I think the statistics are impossible, I am reminded as I look at T'Lyn and T'Klaas that they come from a time where logic and peace is the norm of our society. Logic lies at the heart of every one of our people. We must continue on, no matter the price we pay. This must be our portion of the infinite diversity and infinite combination I see. The equation is so clear to me…I go now, I hear my wife calling for me; feel an agony brewing in her that I must see what troubles her. The time draws nearer, my studies become clear…This is what I was born to do._

_End log._

S'Vec could not sleep. He turned and saw his dark skinned wife at peace at his side. He wanted to wake her, they had only just returned from Shir'gal, and his mind was in conflict. He desired more intimacy than she seemed to need. Perhaps, he thought, it was because he had let his beast, as these followers of Surak called it, free. He could feel the throb of the primal in his mind. He had planned an assault that was to take place this night. He wanted to be able to share this with T'ua, but she was lost to him, lost in a world of bound rules and logic.

What he was doing was logical. His men who marched under the raptor's wings needed and desired wives. He had sent his men, knowing that a contingent of women from Gol were coming to the sanctuary, to intercept them, and take them as mates. It was logical, his men had needs, his first duty must be to see to their needs and in doing so…see to their loyalty.

He rolled from their bed and put on night robes. He could not share his anxiety with his wife. He wanted beyond reason to see if they had been victorious. The first battle of his untested brigade…on any other occasion he would be riding into battle with them. He would be able to feel the smooth cuts on his blade, but no, this night he was lying next to a woman who would not even give him pleasure. He activated the door and passed over the threshold into cold of the night air. He breathed deeply. Oh how he missed the thrill of battle, he thought as he sighed . He cast a look back at his bed chamber. T'ua was too tired to give him what he wanted tonight, she had said. She needed more meditation time, her emotions were… S'Vec punched through the air.

How long? He wondered. How long could he keep up this ruse of logical thinking, the pretense of devotion to a cause he only half believed in? He could see the merit to _some_ of Surak's teachings. Do not waste, be temperate in punishment for the loss of knowledge when one loses a person is irreplaceable. Those things he could see as being errors in his past. There was merit to some of his thoughts. S'Vec leaned against the cold stone and rubbed his face. He could not accept that all of their emotions needed to be so caged…war was their strength, conflict their mother, and bloodshed their father, and from that they had become so much.

The theory and some of the equation that he had put forward, that in the universe there were infinite possibilities of life…Why would we wish to weaken our place in this universe and take some kind of servants spot? If there were more life out there then they knew of, then would it not make sense to prepare ourselves? Of course it would, and perhaps Surak was correct in one aspect, that there needed to be peace among the Vulcans, so Vulcan could reach the stars and make servants of all who were not them.

If Vulcan could, as S'Task he had only just learned, travel among the stars, could they not make all of those lives around them bow to their desires? That, he thought, would be infinite diversity. Thousands of races living and dying by their command, not just a planet to rule, but a galaxy to conquer.

He saw movement coming toward him and he stood straight. The light of Th'kuht silhouetted a figure he knew well. T'Lyn, swollen with Surak's child. Her hand was pressed against the stone wall, while the other cradled her stomach. S'Vec was moving toward her before he could speak. He knew the look in her eyes well, it was one of pain.

"T'sai, "S'Vec said as he approached, "Are you well?"

T'Lyn looked up at him and spoke through clenched teeth, "I need Surak. I need T'Klaas…" S'Vec watched as her knees buckled slightly and she cried into the night. He felt the blood rushing to his groin. Her endurance of pain, her fire….

T'Lyn slapped him across the face, "S'Vec, I have no time for your day dreaming! Help me or get out of my way!" She growled, at him as he stepped toward him.

S'Vec placed his hand to his face and fought a pleasurable growl, "You are the fieriest woman I have ever known, T'Lyn." He picked her up and cradled her in his arms, "Where are we going woman?"

T'Lyn threw her head back and screamed, "To the medical section, I need T'Klaas! I need Surak!"

S'Vec began walking toward the section of the sanctuary set apart for medical reasons. His fingers found her skin, and he began to explore her thoughts. Her barriers were amok from the intense pain. He was amazed at the pain she was feeling, nothing like any woman he had ever been around in birth. He pushed the pain aside and began exploring as far as he could without melding.

_My god what am I going to do if the baby doesn't have pointed ears….Mom…Mom…why can't you be here? Daddy…_

He saw a flash of a woman who looked much different and yet similar to the woman now in his arms. Her mind felt…alien…there was a feeling within her that did not feel like anything he had ever experienced.

T'Lyn screamed again and he looked down at her. _Who and what are you, T'Lyn? I must know…I must…have…._

Surak rounded the corner, "S'Vec!"

He turned, and T'lyn slapped his arm, "Keep going S'Vec he can catch up, I cannot!" She threw her head back and gripped her stomach, water and blood spread through her robes all over S'Vec. His eyes widened. He had never in his life seen so much fluid loss without the being that lost it gurgle in death.

S'Vec turned pale and looked to Surak, he yelled at his teacher, "Get the healer, get T'Klaas!" he ran toward the medical area as fast as he could. He ran into the well lit room and lay T'Lyn on one of the cots. He looked at himself covered in blood and water. He saw her writhing on the table; he could only think these might be her last moments alive. He stepped forward and took her hand. "Be brave, T'sai."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Hya rolled over and touched T'Klaas on the chest, "I am…" she winced slightly, "Our children are ready to be born."

T'Klaas opened his eyes, "Do I have time to dress?"

T'Hya nodded, "Yes, I don't think they are so near we could not dress."

T'Klaas swung his feet over their bed and began placing his robes on. He occasionally glanced to T'Hya who was looking through her few robes trying to find something that was thin if the labor lasted into the heat of the day. When she had found what she found suitable she joined T'Klaas who was now lacing his shoes.

"Are you ready?" She asked, a hint of discomfort playing in her thoat.

T'Klaas nodded.

Surak entered their room, "T'Klaas, T'Lyn…she is losing blood…and water…" he said in a relatively calm voice. He glanced at T'Hya, "You too?"

T'Hya nodded, "Yes, but I think I am several hours from giving birth, it seems like T'Lyn is in more need."

Surak looked to T'Hya, "Would you go to her, T'Hya? T'Klaas and I will be there presently."

T'Hya nodded, "Very well."

They watched her leave and Surak's eyes widened, "T'Klaas is it normal for…for…one such as she to pass so much fluid?"

T'Klaas nodded, "I am unsure about the blood, but my knowledge of human biological functions is such that I believe it is very normal for their bodies to waste water. Their whole planet is covered in water."

"Fascinating." Surak said, "A planet covered in water, I never knew this about her homeworld."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Lyn arched her back and dug her heels into the bedding. She was trying to breath but the pain was intense. She saw S'Vec hovering over here, "What?" she hissed through clenched teeth.

S'Vec stared down at her, "I believe you are dying, T'Lyn, you need to give me your Katra to hold." He moved her hand to his face, "We cannot lose the essence of you, T'Lyn, give me your katra."

T'Lyn pushed him away by his face, "I am not dying you fool. I'm…" her breath was stolen away by another sudden contraction. Surak entered the room with T'Klaas. She pointed at Surak, "You did this to me! You! You are never touching me ever again, Surak! I will kill you if you try!" she gripped the sides of the bed her head hit the pillow as the rest of her arched.

Surak looked at T'Klaas in puzzlement, and T'Klaas waved him off, "It is normal, Osu, do not take what she says as being how she truly…"

"Stop talking T'Klaas!" T'Lyn barked as she fell back to the bed, "Help me!"

T'Klaas looked at Surak, "She was not taught the pain suppression disciplines, we will rectify this before the next birth."

"There isn't going to be another birth, T'Klaas, because he is never going to touch me again!"

S'Vec gaped at the rage coming from T'Lyn. His mind spun at the words she spoke to him. Had he done something that had caused this murder of her?

T'Lyn cried out again, tears falling from her cheeks, "Surak come to me please." She sobbed.

T'Klaas pushed Surak forward, "Go to her, I will ready all." T'Hya entered carrying some water. T'Klaas looked at her, "You are still well?"

"I am. I have brought water both for her to drink and for cleansing the child."

T'Klaas nodded, "Go to the other side of her opposite Surak, and see to helping Surak with her care, I do not think he was with his former bond mate when she gave birth."

"She has no pain suppression disciplines? "

T'Klaas shook his head, "No, it is something Surak will rectify."

Surak went to T'Lyn's side and she reached out for his hands. Crying she spoke, "I did not mean all I said, Ashal-veh."

Surak nodded, "The cause was sufficient my wife. Drop the barriers in our bond, Ashaya, so I might help you with this pain."

She reached up and pulled him down kissing him a moment later she was gripped by another contraction. Surak placed his fingers at her psi-points, wincing as he felt the full measure of the pain a human birth gave. "The cause was more than sufficient, T'Lyn. Your people have been cursed by biology." He forced down the pain and sent to her calm through their bond.

S'Vec did not miss a moment of this. Those things he heard he made note of, the things he had seen in her mind, tumbled one with another. There was more knowledge to be had.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden cry of a baby. He looked up and saw T'Klaas holding up a baby. He heard T'Klaas say, "It is a boy Surak." He could not take more of this, and he stalked from the room. Surak had a boy child, with this woman who was enigma, the entire world was Surak's.

He lifted his hand that still had T'Lyn's fluid over them and he placed a finger in his mouth. The taste was sweet and clean, intoxicating. He stalked down the hall, there were more plans that needed to be made.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. This might be a hard chappy to read...it was to write, and I have Sensara (Sensehlat if you'r nasty) to thank for this as my awesome co-author...Trust in the authors people, trust us...it's going to be a heck of a good thing eventually...**

_S'Vec's private log_

_I've done it...I have finally done it, I have the perfect plan to destroy the hold Surak is gaining and have T'Lyn for myself. If I can do these two things, then Vulcan will be mine.  
_

_End log.  
_

Surak was hunched over paperwork and padds of information. He ran his hand across his forehead. He leaned back letting his eyes rest a moment. He found his thoughts lingering on his wife. He had not seen her in months, and none of her "special" letters had made their way into his hands for the same amount of time. He frowned as he stood, moving to the pitcher to pour himself some water. Perhaps, he thought, she was not content. It puzzled him, when last they spoke she did have a lot of work before her, but she had been busy many times over their three years together and she always found time to send him a letter or reach to touch him. Perhaps, he should send one to her...

He stretched his back and looked out over the skies of Shir Kahr, in the distance there were explosions. His people were still at war. He would drink his water and return to the correspondences that might bring peace to his land...T'Lyn would understand, and he would only be gone another month, two at the top. He would see to her contentment then.

He had his back to her, drinking water...she was going to offer him that water. But that did not mean she couldn't succeed. She padded softly into the carpeted room, wincing slightly at the explosions, and she slipped her top robe from her shoulders.

"Osu," she called quietly, and he turned, frowning for a moment as he took in her slender form. She was his father's favorite concubine, and had never met Surak. And now word was that he was spreading peace and logic all over the planet...it made him all the more attractive in her eyes. A man of power, a different kind of power than his father, her master. She hoped this would not be difficult, but she was more than confident in her powers of persuasion should he prove...uncooperative.

"I come from thy father, Surak of Vulcan," she continued, sliding her top from her shoulders. "I come to serve thee."

Surak's water glass slipped from his hands and crashed onto the ground. Surak looked away from her, "T'sai, I believe you have been sent on some fool's errand or you have the wrong man. I am Surak, but my father need not send me any gifts, especially one of a woman. I am a bonded man." he turned fully away from her and began to attempt to clean up the mess he had made on the floor.

He glanced up and she was still there, "You may go, and if you fear punishment for your failure, I will send you to the sanctuary for your protection but your services are not needed. Put your robes back on."

She watched him bend and clean up the mess on the floor, and she saw that his ears had turned green, the Vulcan blush. She slipped her robes further from her shoulders, letting her breasts fall free, and she stepped closer.

"I have come to do as I was instructed to do," she said firmly, pulling the bonds that held her hair up out, so that her hair tumbled down her back in black, silky waves. It was not her life that was at stake here, though she was sure his father would be displeased if she did fail. Her family was being held captive, their liberty depending on her work here. She could not fail, or they might die.

"And what would that be, T'Sai?"

"To be a woman to you. I have heard that your woman is away, and has not touched you in some time. Perhaps she has grown discontent. I know Vulcan men...you need the touch of a woman, the comfort we provide...I could be that comfort, Surak, if you let me." She stepped still closer. "Let me please you," she breathed, leaning forward so that she was almost touching his lips.

"She cannot touch what is not there to touch." He glanced over and saw her bosom bare before him. He stood quickly walking backward away from her. "Please, T'sai, put your" he waved his hand toward her chest, "self away. I am content with my wife, and our children. I am not a barbarian who requires a harem to slack his thirst. My wife is enough for my thirsts. My father is...a monster to do this to you, young woman. You are not a possession to be bartered and traded as a breeding animal. There is no logic in treating a woman as a lesser when they are our salvation." he turned away from her and looked out against the sky.

He tugged at his bond with T'Lyn, and felt the warmth of her tug in return. He closed his eyes, it is enough. Turning back around he faced the woman again. "Do I make myself clear?"

"I can offer you things she cannot. You let her go if she tires, I will satiate any hunger you have. Any craving, any desire...let me fulfill it."

She stepped forward even further and pressed her lips to his, cupping his face. The other hand strayed to his, pressing a neuro -pressure point that would render him more compliant. More experienced concubines had told her about this pressure point on males' wrists, something to be used as a last resort in fever or in a heavy session with her master. So she used it on Surak, and her other hand fell to his neck, caressing him vigorously in soft circles.

"Let me feed your hunger, slake your thirst, and be all that you want me to be," she whispered in his ear, licking up its length.

He knew the pain this would cause his wife, but the will to fight was gone. "I do not know your name..." he said a bit less firm than he had made proclamations before."I do not need this lady, I do not want...my wife it will...harm...her..." His mind knew this woman would not understand, she was trapped in the heat of her blood, of fear, and all that kept the bombs exploding in the air of his planet. He looked into her eyes. He could see the pain of her life; he knew what being a harem woman meant. He reached up and caressed her cheek; he felt pity in his heart for her, "Do not do this. You do not need to do this." he whispered but his will was being sapped with each touch. "Logic frees you from hunger and desire's slavery...I can teach you this..."

"But I do not wish to be free of it," she murmured, smiling at him, knowing that this was working. She pressed herself to him and kissed his lips ever so lightly. In truth, she did wish to be free, but this peace monger wasn't the answer.

"Give in to me, Surak," she breathed, sucking on the tip of his ear. "Give in to the pleasure I can bring you."

She released him from her caresses, but kept her hand at his wrist. Her other hand went to his pants, and she rubbed her hand up and down his impressive manhood. She squeezed and caressed, pressing him slightly, pulling him into a feverish kiss.

She felt his hand reached up and cup her cheek, and she leaned into his touch, purring like a sehlat kit.

"If I give in to you, will you give in...to me?" he whispered against her lips, "Will you embrace the cool of logic for if you want me, then you want all of me, and I am a man of peace, a man of logic. I do not desire mere physical pleasure. I demand logic." His logic was failing him though it felt as if he were in some in-between space, where his discipline was gone. How could he bring this lost woman to logic if he himself were compromised? How could he show her the better path?

He picked her up and laid her softly on the bed, "Who are you?" he asked again, he felt himself harden and he felt his desire to fight not to do this fading. "You must tell me who you are. You must not do this in my father's name." He kissed her mouth and placed his free hand at her psi-points he would know this woman he was about to take, and she would know him in mind as well as body.

"My name," she panted between moans, "is T'Sen, Surak of Vulcan." She bucked her hips against him, letting him feel her hunger, and she felt a burst of hunger in return.

She felt him in her mind, and she saw his journey, his path, his motivations...it was fascinating in its own right, but she tried to find his inner passions. They were dimmed by this cool logic, and he had a mastery of himself that she had never seen. It made her sad to break his control, but what had to be done had to be done.

She felt him tear the rest of her clothes from her, and he rubbed his member up and down her entrance. She moaned, relishing the throbbing pulse of her womanhood, the blood rushing to her groin. His skin was hot and he tasted sweet, and he seemed like a good man. This would not be so bad.

He kissed her deeply letting her feel his mind, pressing her psi-points again showing her, filling her with what he could even as he entered her womanhood. His control fractured he felt the true pleasure of what he was doing. He was tender and gentle with her. Kissing her softly, pleasing her as he had pleased T'Lyn...the things that made her scream his name.

T'Lyn was at the sanctuary bouncing her son on her knee. She felt a sudden surge through their bond, at first she smiled softly thinking her husband was thinking of her, but then in their bond she saw the woman in his mind's eye writhing under him. She froze. Her mouth went dry, and in a throaty croak she handed her son to her nanny, "I will return do not look for me before tomorrow." she stood and walked mechanically through the room.

When she opened the door S'Vec greeted her, "Are you well, T'Sai?" he asked softly.

She blinked and raised her hand to his shoulder; pinching him she waited for him to fall and then stepped over him. She took a riding sehlat to where their air car was hidden and rode into the night toward Shir'Kahr.

T'Sen howled his name and smiled when he spilled within her, casting his seed deep into her core. She scraped her nails down his back and pushed him for more. Her objective was to get him to destroy the bond with his wife (whom her master wanted for his own pleasure), and make him turn to her. What happened after that, she was not sure, but she could feel his bond strumming even as he continued the dance with her.

For two hours they lay with each other, grunting, panting, she screaming his name, and by the time he was done, they both were spent. She fed him some fruit she had brought with her, and poured him water, and he accepted both, in some strange haze. It did not matter, as long as she could still seduce him. They were both tired, and the night was fading fast.

Even so, she pushed him up against the wall and kissed him tenderly until she could regain some strength to have him take her again. He had gotten half-dressed in his pants before she pulled him toward her, and she allowed the kiss to deepen even further. He tasted good, he felt good, and her plan had worked perfectly.

T'Lyn could hear on the other side of the door what was going on. She braced herself and opened the door and shut it behind her locking it she took a demure step forward. Her face was expressionless and she spoke his name, "Surak."

He turned and looked at her, and then back at T'Sen. He opened his mouth to speak and T'Lyn held her hand up for silence. There were tears rimming her eyes but her voice was steady, "All of my life I have been outcast. I did not fit anyplace. I was not the daughter my father wanted. I was mind raped for years by a man I trusted, and I come here..." she swallowed thickly, "And I believe I find my place at your side, as wife, and mother, and healer...you of all the people in the world...in all the people in my existence, I never dreamed you would betray me." she looked at the woman still pressed against the wall, "And you behave as you do because you are a slave, to yourself more than the people you serve. You betray your people and serve only yourself. Fear rules you, I was once you." she looked back at Surak, "I know this woman, I've seen her face...she will carry your blood line." her chin was wobbling as the threads of her control were stretching, "Is this the dream of Surak?"

He moved toward her and her eyebrows shot up, "Do not touch me, Surak, covered in the fluids of another woman any argument you could make is weak at best." her head dropped, "The children are with the nanny, go home and be a father take her with you if you wish, as she will bear your next child, try being a revolutionary in your home for a time. I am going to Seleya for a time, and then to Gol. If even you can betray me, perhaps the way of Kolinahr will protect me; at least...I won't feel it."

T'Sen hung her head and waited several minutes after T'Lyn left before dressing herself. Her family she might still save...but she did not want to go back to her master. She had broken his son, broken a strong relationship, and she felt terrible.

"Osu," she whispered, but he did not turn to her. "Would you teach me this way of logic you follow? I do not want to do that again. I do not wish to come between a man and his wife. You have mastery over yourself that I broke, and I humbly beg your forgiveness."

She knelt before him and bowed her head nearly to the floor, frozen, waiting for him to reply.

Surak sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, "I will teach you, T'Sen. I dishonored us both. I am a flawed man but I will teach you." He shook his head, "She did not even break the bond between us, she could have killed me, and she did not...It is not my forgiveness we need it is hers. I was participant in this." he stood and walked to the bathroom, "I will wash and we will leave. I became so focused on the world I forgot the world nearest me."

S'Vec was standing at the edge of the sanctuary when Surak and T'Sen arrived. He bowed to Surak, "Osu, teacher, it is agreeable to see you. Who is your...friend?" He moved closer to Surak, "Where is T'Ly? The night I arrived she...did something and I passed out, she seemed upset, and the children have been in tears since her departure. Is she ill?"

T'Sen turned away, waiting for Surak to explain the situation, giving the bare minimum required to make S'Vec understand that, for the moment, T'Sai T'Lyn would not be returning.

"What I suspect she did to you, S'Vec, was apply neuropressure." He shook his head. "This is T'Sen..." He trailed off, as if unsure what to say.

"Student of Surak," she completed for him. "And nothing more. Is there some task I can do, Osu?"

She knew S'Vec's eyes were on her, and that he would want a full report, but she ignored him. The damn bastard. Her heart panged for her family, and she loved them dearly. Perhaps he could still be persuaded to release them, and she could bring them here, to learn and become students as well.

S'Vec's eyes widened, "It was an interesting feeling, Osu, painless, and I was out. Not the greeting I am used to by her for sure. Where is she? Is she...well?" S'Vec asked placing a caring hand on Surak's shoulder.

"I am...I must see to my children, S'Vec, you said they have been in tears since T'Lyn's departure. I am sure the Nanny needs assistance." He bowed slightly and walked away from S'Vec.

S'Vec cut in to keep T'Sen from following, "Welcome to the sanctuary, T'Sen. It is agreeable to meet you." he said loud enough for Surak to hear if he was paying attention, "Let me show you around, I helped build this place..." he put his hand on her shoulder and began walking with her away from the throng of people. When they were in private he grabbed her shoulders "What happened?" he said through clenched teeth.

She tried to tear herself from his grip, but he was relentless. "I seduced him, we laid together, and she showed up. I have destroyed her trust in him, I'm sure...I've done my part, now what about my family?"

She wanted to slap him across the face for doing this. A small possessive part of her wanted to run after Surak and help him with anything, do anything to make him feel better. But she knew that was not her place. She was to learn the ways of logic from him. In her heart, she longed for freedom, for peace, for a different way than this. She was tired of being used for other people's schemes, tired of being used for men's hunger. She would try this new way, and see where it took her.

And she was heartily sorry for having hurt T'Lyn. In her deepest soul, she vowed to look after her, should she return, and defend her from the schemes of this bastard holding her still.

He held her tighter, "Where is T'Lyn? It is a simple question, T'Sen make an effort to answer, you belong to me after all...whether you lay with him or not, you are my property. Or have you forgotten that, did one night of passion dull that mind? I still have your family, you still wear my brand, you are mine." He pressed her against the rocks, and she smiled brightly at her, "Where is T'Lyn and did you discover anything of note about her?" his eyes fluttered, thinking about how she had disabled him so easily.

Then he caught the smell of her, "Oh you did lay with him didn't you?" he chuckled, "You didn't even bother to clean yourself." he laughed again, "Well done." then he took on a more serious gaze, "Now tell me...and if I need more you will do more or I will kill all you love." he kissed her forehead and smiled down at her.

"She went to Gol, to pursue what Surak called Kolinahr," she replied after a moment's hesitation. "I don't know what that means."

His eyes flashed. "Anything of note?"

"She seemed like she might leave him...I don't know! She didn't break the bond, and I...I don't know anything more, S'Vec! She seemed very disappointed in Surak, and nearly began to cry, and I came here to report to you." She had come here to learn this new way, but S'Vec did not need to know that. With logic at her disposal, that ultimate peace, she hoped to throw off the shackles of slavery once and for all.

He grabbed her cheeks, "You will stay here, and you will continue to report to me, T'Sen. I will know everything about her, what does Surak know of her, who is she...I want to know all you can find out about her, and Surak." he could feel his anger growing, "Kolinahr, "He spat and released her, "I'll educated you on that...it is the shedding of all emotion, renouncing all ties of emotion and that displeases me. I'm going to go to Gol, if she isn't there, your mother will die. I cannot allow her to become a kolinahr master or she'll be lost to me."

He let her go and back from her, "You did well, you might see to getting him to bond with you, perhaps marry you. Give him a child, become all he needs." he smirked, thinking about how if she could gain that he could take her away from him, and destroy the man.


	18. Chapter 18

_S'Vec Personal log_

_I am on my way to Gol, I've contacted Surak's father to let him know his part in this plan. He knows better than to betray me, and has no love lost for his son and his peace mongering ways. My plan worked, perhaps too well, given that now I must try to keep T'Lyn from that ridiculous notion of Kolinahr. A small set back really…With T'Sen having her claws in Surak I'm sure it is only a matter of time before their bond is broken, her heart is mine, and the whole of Surak's movement is but a memory historians don't even bother to tell. _

_End log_

S'Vec encoded his log and switched over to the Temple of Gol's private communication network. He had hacked the system with ease and was waiting on the signal he was now receiving. He pulled his air car off behind an out cropping of rocks. Tapping at the console T'Lyn's face came up on one half of the split screen while Surak's filled the other. "It didn't take you long to contact her now did it, Surak, what has it been…two days? " he turned the volume up and began recording it to his log storage.

"_Ashya…" _Surak began, his voice contrite.

"_You have no reason to speak to like that, Surak, your actions have not been those to a "loved" person." _She said coldly, _"Why have you called?"_

"_I want you to come home, T'Lyn, we must speak of these things that have transpired. I do not wish you to take the path of Kolinahr, even if you do not want to…." _he paused, as his voice cracked_, "Wish to remain bound to me. T'Lyn, Kolinahr would destroy the humanity of you, you are not fully Vulcan, your humanity makes you…" _

She held up her hand, "_My humanity makes me a fool, and food for those would devour my heart."_

Surak sat motionless watching T'Lyn's eyes tremble with tears she wouldn't shed. _"T'Lyn…"_

She looked from the screen and pulled something from her layered robes. Holding it to the screen it was an intricate old looking ring with the sigil of Surak on it, _"You do know this don't you?"_

"_Yes, it is the sigil of my clan."_

"_I was born on a planet called Farius prime, my father an ambassador as his father, and my mother became pregnant with me while they were on assignment there. When I was…six or seven years old, their assignment ended, and we moved back to Vulcan. On the ship over to Vulcan my father took me to meet a man. He was…ancient looking, I think some place in his 200's, but my father told me he was a great man. He was one of the first Ambassador's to the Federation…There was school on Vulcan named after him to teach the skill of being an Ambassador. That is how great he was to our society. He was one of the first well known men to marry a human as my father had. There were others before him, but his son's accomplishments as a half Vulcan, were…are legend. Before his death, he took not one, but two human wives, after his first died he found another…" He swallowed, and closed her eyes, taking herself back in time to meeting him, "He was aged, near death from a sickness called Bendi. It systematically strips Vulcans of their control…their logic, until…" she shook her head, "When I met him he was in the final stages of the disease. Something happened and my father and Sarek's aid left Sarek and I alone. He had some attack of emotion…I could feel it in my mind, and I sat on his lap and calmed him." Tears dropped from her eyes, but her voice never changed from the detached emotionless monotone, "We met again only one time after that, on the shuttle from the ship to Vulcan. He gave me this ring. When I came here to this time, it occurred to me; perhaps I gave one last moment of control and logic to he who was my greatest of grandson's. It also made me think, that even though history will not remember my name, that something I…a mere half Vulcan did in this time lasted into my time, making this man, this Sarek of Surak's clan." Her fingers trembled as she opened the ring's hidden compartment, "But this picture…always puzzled me, until now. Read the inscription, Surak, tell me who it is and what her title is…" _She held the inscription and picture up.

"_It is…T'Sen, and she is the first matriarch of…"_ His face paled and he fell silent.

"_So, now…my children, our child…my place at your side…all…"_ she began breaking down into gasping sobs no longer able to control her pain, _"I am lost…lost….in time, in my place…lost…no home, no…place to belong…and in spite of it all I want to run home to you because of this stupid human heart that loves you deeper than…." _she covered her face and sobbed shaking her head, _"I hate it…I hate myself…I hate this planet, this time…" _She felt herself begin to hyperventilate, something that had not happened to her since she lived on earth during the stormy times after her abuse.

Surak's eyes widened, "_What is happening? T'Lyn!" he watched helplessly as she began to pale, and her lips turned a sick color of green, "T'Lyn!"_ He reached out with their bond and it seemed to make it worse. He could feel the surges of adrenaline, she was in a state of panic "_T'Lyn, use your calming disciplines." _He begged.

She closed her eyes and remembered everything her Grandfather had taught her about calming herself during these flares of flame in her blood. A few painful minutes later she was breathing normally again, _"I have nothing more to say to you now Surak…I don't know what to say." She said in a whisper._

"_Ashaya, Vulcans are not a forgiving people, but all I know of your humanity…of your compassion, you have a great capacity to forgive. I will give you time, Ashaya, but I want..I need you. You are the twinned half of my Katra…" _

She did not look at him she just reached up and shut the communication off.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

S'Vec's hands were trembling as he shut off the recorder. He played the conversation over, and over again. There were so many things about this conversation that made no sense, words he did not understand. She was half-vulcan but what was this "human" and "humanity" .

He started the transport again, and took to the air. He must know more before he goes to T'Lyn. If she came from some future time, he had to leverage that and somehow discover the secrets locked in her mind. She just became more valuable to him than ever before. Still, he must be careful that his part in this remains as obfuscated as possible.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Sen put her hand on Surak's shoulder, "Osu…"

Surak jerked away, "Do not…do that, T'Sen. "

"I heard some of what you and T'Lyn spoke of. Is it true that I am to be your wife? Matriarch of you clan?" She looked up at him with dark eyes.

"It was an obscure version of the symbol, T'Sen, it means carrier of the bloodline. Not wife, not concubine, carrier of my blood…mother of my child." He rubbed his forehead.

"But if you marry me, then you might help me keep my family safe." She said going onto her knees before him, "Your father has my family in bondage, if you were to make me your wife…"

Surak looked down at her, "You did this to protect your family?"

She nodded, "Yes, Osu."

"You took me into your bed and did my father's will…to protect your family. No other reason." He said looking down at her.

She frowned, looking away from him, "Yes, Osu."

"A wife should be that second half of the Vulcan male's soul, it should bring them both balance, to make them better people than before the joining, T'Sen, not as some twisted form of currency. That is why our young men and women die every day in Kali-fee and battles of the fever. Because our people are slaves to their desires, their selfishness, only when we find logic and balance do we begin to overcome these animal instincts. Should I marry you T'Sen, she who cares nothing for me, so when my fever comes I tear you apart like some kind of wild beast, or you find another who challenges me, and in my death so dies the hope of Vulcan?" he bent to her and looked into her eyes, "The first rule of logic you need to learn is that the needs of the many outweigh the few…or the one. You placed the few of your family against the need of all Vulcan. Vulcan itself is on the verge of self-destruction. Do you know the Government of Shir Kahr has landed missile platforms on the Th'kut, our sister planet. From there they can control the entire world, destroy all of Vulcan? With this interference I will be set back in gaining the ear of the men with their fingers on those buttons of death. How will I protect your family from that? That and not the warlords are the danger. Warlords cannot destroy the entire planet. "He turned away and placed his hands behind his back, "And this is my fault as much as it is anyone's. I became a slave to my own baser instincts. I became what I hate. Now, all of Vulcan, and my wife pay the price. " he turned back to her, "I have heard of my father's desire to add her to his stable of women, for land…people like currency, that is how he sees you, how he sees me, how he sees the world. How much more blood must be shed on this planet to pay for our desires. Change is the essential part of existence, T'Sen, if we do not change we will all die." He sighed and walked toward her, "And until you, we all, cast out fear there will be no other room in our hearts for anything else. You will never love, really love, not even the child in your womb until you cast out the fear that binds you to these things you do."

He looked back at the monitor, the bond between he and T'Lyn was dim, she had it blocked from him and he could already feel how diminished he was. The creative energy, the spark of inspiration that set him ablaze across the planet was just a candle. "I will speak with my father on your family's behalf, and now I must go see to these things T'Lyn handled in my absence. Check with the Nanny, she is also a healer…make sure your health is agreeable." He finished and walked out of the room.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Sen entered the nursery room and the three children turned to her and then turned back to their studies. A matronly older woman walked over to her raising the ta'al, "I am T'Plana-hath, I come to serve. Welcome."

T'Sen looked at her own hand awkwardly and then back to the woman, "I am, T'Sen."

The old woman gave her a small smile, "You are here for what purpose? You have word of T'Sai T'Lyn?"

She shook her head, "No. I am…with child, and I am a student of Surak."

The woman brightened, "Welcome T'Sen, student of Surak. Come, I will see to your health. What brings you to this journey of logic, T'Sen? You have the look of a woman who was bound by the title of concubine. It must be pleasing to you to shed the chains of your past here."

T'Sen looked at the woman unsure of how to answer, "I..ummm…"

T'Plana smiled a bit wider, "Oh, you have not shed the shackles yet have you? You still belong to a master, even though he is not in the room he has the space in your mind that keeps you bound as if he were in this very room."

"What is this logic that everyone here speaks of? What makes you all believe that it will change the world into a safe place? I can change my mind but it changes nothing…" She sat up on the table T'Plana guided her to.

"Logic is the cement of our civilization with which we ascend from chaos, using reason as our guide," T'Plana-hath said with reverence. "You have not caged your beast yet, I can see it in your eyes. Your eyes hold fear, pain, anguish, and worry. That is the beast inside of us all, the one who screams in our ear to harm others before they harm us. It is the thing that makes us betray all we hold dear to prove ourselves superior, the obsession we all carry."

T'Sen leaned back on the table. She could understand this beast she knew it well. She had been the recipient of the works of the beast most of her life. "I like that saying, the logic being cement…"

"Thank you, Surak liked it too, I was a priestess of war and lived on Seleya when he and his bond mate came. He spoke and the words made more sense to me than what I had been preaching to the masses all my life, and when I approached him for the first time he asked me what I made of his teachings. That was the answer. That is the cement which Surak is laying across our world, the foundation on which we will build a new Vulcan."

"Do you really believe that, T'Plana-Hath?"

The woman looked into her eyes, "With all that I am, T'Sen. Surak and T'Lyn will bring peace to our world. They will teach a new and better way. They already are, T'Sen. More people arrive to study every day. One day, the warlords will have no one to fight their battles for them, and they will be forced in peace to lay down their weapons and free their slaves."

T'Sen lay back and looked up at the rock ceiling. It all sounded too good to be true. With S'Vec lingering in the background having people like her work to destroy all they were trying to make. She could see now why S'Vec wanted it undone. There was no place in this new world they spoke of for people like him. She closed her eyes and let T'Plana test and check her. She was at ease around the woman, and if she were being honest, there was nothing the woman could do to hurt her further. Nothing that she had not done to herself, or allowed to happen, long before now.

T'Sen's eyes parted and she found herself covered up with a sheet. T'Plana was teaching or playing with the children in the corner, she could not tell, and she felt better than she had in a long time. She swung her legs over the table and T'Plana looked back at her. She set the children busy and walked over to T'Sen with a smile, "You were exhausted so I let you sleep. I must congratulate you on the increase of your family, T'Sen. You are with child. I do…hope that it is pleasant news I bring and not the result of a forced bonding."

She opened her mouth but had no answer to give, "Tell me more of this beast…how does one get rid of it?"

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_OO_O_O_O

Q looked down at T'Lyn curled up in the fetal position, her cheeks stained with tears. He placed his hand on her shoulder and in a flash she was laying in his lap. "Oh, Mon Cherie…you mortals and your emotional pain."

"Go away Q." T'Lyn said weakly.

"You would send your best friend away. I am struck to my core." He placed his hand dramatically over his heart.

"I hate you, Q, you aren't my best friend." She said with no venom in her voice.

"You don't hate me, T'Lyn, you hate this circumstances you find yourself in, which is what you hate." He petted her head, "However, I can help you fix some of this…"

"Can you snap your fingers and make the whole T'Sen-Surak Sexcapade go away?"

He sucked air in through his teeth and sighed, "Weeelll, no. That actually needed to happen."

She gave a mirthless chuckle, "Then there is nothing you can do to help me fix any of this."

"What about an adventure, one for you and T'Klaas, to shed this Vulcan Reldai thing you have going on. Which, you rock the look by the way, the layers in the robes kind of make me hot!" He laughed, and bent over to look into her eyes.

"You are gross, Q. I don't want to hear that while my head is in your lap."

"See there is that human sense of humor I miss! There is my T'Lyn. What do you say? You don't have anything to lose by going on a little adventure."

"Yes I do." She said sitting up, "The last time I went by logic like that I ended up in a time 2000 years in my past, forced to learn a new language and take a crash course in being a Vulcan. "

He rolled his eyes, "There was that, but the day isn't over yet, it might turn out just fine. Oh ye of little faith."

"Plus I still have my children to look after, Q. My son and my chosen son and daughter. Are you going to take that away from me too?"

"No." he said sourly, "I just happen to know a little errand that two star fleet officers would be perfect for. A search and rescue mission. You know what you Star Fleet types do the best, all that flash and pomp go in with guns and good intentions." He smiled wide and picked her up by the shoulders. A flash later she was standing outside a cave dressed in black with a phaser in her hands, her hair in a standard Star Fleet bun. T'Klaas was next to her dressed the same, with a phaser, and his hair neatly trimmed into the precise bob that was more common in their time.

"I didn't say yes, Q"

T'Klaas looked at T'Lyn, "What is going on?"

Q pushed them together, "Search and rescue mission." He snapped his fingers and was standing before them dressed as a general. "These are your objectives…Good luck men! And..Women…" He snapped his fingers again and was gone.

T'Klaas looked down at the small padd Q put in his hand, "A small family, being held captive in the base level of the cave."

"I'm rusty at being a star fleet officer, T'Klaas."

"You are not metal, T'Lyn…"

She chuckled, "You are an idiot, all that time with me and humans and you still don't get our idioms."

He raised an eyebrow, "We should get to cover, according to this guards will be here in 1.233 minutes."


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: this is a loooong Chappy...Thank you Sensara (and crew) Caren, and Alysha for hanging in with me in the story. You guys rock and keep me going. RL has been hectic so my updates have been sucky...sooo here is a long treat (I hope) Thank you to Sensara for being an awesome and patient writing buddy. Without you my stories wouldn't be half as cool. **  
_

_Surak's personal log_

_T'Lyn has been gone two weeks. I have contacted the adapts of Gol, and her room is empty, yet everything she brought is still there. Our bond remains closed, I have no way to know what is wrong, where she is, or if she is going to return. I am emotionally compromised. The children require constant care and supervision. I am teaching groups in the sanctuary, but the sanctuary itself requires a great deal of upkeep. Supplies to confirm and arrange. T'Plana-hath has taken up the need as a healer, and we have called a couple of healers that have come to logic it will be several days before they arrive. _

_I have spoken to my father on behalf of T'Sen, he is claiming ignorance to the request that he knows of no one he has imprisoned that has not broken his laws. He inquired after my wife. He apparently does not know. I asked him about his gift of T'Sen, again he claims ignorance. He is disagreeable as ever. He offered me a place in Shir Kahr, on our ancestral land if I took my place in his armies. He refuses to believe the teachings of logic will bring peace. He does seem to know more but in coy amusement he refuses to speak to it. _

_I must go there is much to tend to, and through my own foolishness I am alone to do so._

_End Log_

T'Lyn poked T'KLaas, "Wake up. Your two hours is up. "

T'Klaas opened his eyes, "We were not discovered?"

T'Lyn cocked her head at him, "Had we been would I be whispering at you? Would you not have been woken by the sounds of fire and fighting?"

He blinked, "You are correct, my logic failed. It was a foolish question."

"Can I have that in writing? I'd like to mark my calendar, make this the day I celebrate T'Klaas admits a mistake day." She smirked as she scanned the perimeter one more time.

"You are being facetious aren't you?" He said, sitting up and looking around.

"Second spot on comment for the day already."

T'Klaas stood and frowned down at her, "You have been this way since our entrance into the compound. You have not been this way since…since we began in this time. What is your issue? Are you having a malfunction in control?"

"No." she said softly, "I am sorry T'Klaas, I am taking my bad humor out on you. You do not deserve that."

His eyebrows perked, "I will mark this on my calendar as the day T'Lyn apologizes to me. That is a first. Now I know there is something amiss."

"Drop it, T'Klaas. Please. We are not far from the cells. I am picking up more people in the cells that we have listed to retrieve, only one. " She scanned further, "And it looks like three guards."

"I think we should cut power to that sector before we go in, perhaps even the entire compound. Do you still remember how to make a power source short with that scanner?"

T'Lyn nodded and started the power disruption sequence, "I can get to the power source if you can take care of the gaurds."

T'Klaas looked at his phaser, "I can."

"Don't think about it, T'Klaas. If we do this then you will be back the path of Kolinahr, and the way of peace."

"Perhaps, but Surak is wrong, there are times and occasions, like this one where we cannot use logic to see our way out of it." He looked at T'Lyn.

"He is not a god, T'Klaas. He is correct about the path of logic for Vulcan, and I know right now the extremism with the weapons is needed, required even, but he is no infallible. He is a man, flesh and blood and fallible. Do not let his flaw shake the path you know you need to go. As long as I have known you becoming a Kolinahr master is all you have desired. You are a man of peace, T'Klaas." She stood, and began sneaking toward the path that would take her to the power station.

T'Klaas grabbed her ankle and she looked back mouthing "What" to him. "Thank you."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_OO_O_O_O

T'Klaas waited with his phaser in hand behind the rock. He peeked up over the edge and took aim at the two guards sitting closest together. Out of the corner of his eye he could see T'Lyn working on the power generator. He saw her place the scanner into the wiring, tap at the controls and then crawl behind the rocks again. He began counting backward and a second before the power went out he fired twice and saw two beams cross him on the other side.

He waited a second and the emergency power illuminated the cave in red. "T'Lyn?"

"Yes."

"Let's do this."

He saw her shadow jump over the rock and head to the cells. He leapt over his rock and took the guard point.

T'Lyn opened up the cells carefully, "All of you follow me. We are freeing you." All of them except one stood, "What is wrong with him?" she asked the older male coming toward her.

"He is unconscious."

She put her phaser on her hip and walked over and slung him over her shoulder, "Now we go."

T'Klaas motioned to her, "We might have to fight our way out T'Lyn. You cannot fight with the extra."

"We aren't leaving him and from the looks of it, I don't think they could…"

The man of the group stepped up, "I am Torash, elder of the family, give the man to me. I will carry him as you protect us."

T'Lyn handed the lanky man to Torash, she then looked at T'Klaas, "Let's get out of here shall we my friend?"

"Indeed" He nodded to T'Lyn. Looking at Torash and his small family he said, "You will stay behind T'Lyn, and I will take point. Dodge from rock out cropping to rock, stay always on her left, if weapons fire erupts stay until it has passed."

Torash nodded, "What if you both fall?"

T'Lyn held up her weapon, "Grab our weapons and fire until you are free. Head to the great dessert staying always on the west side, you will find safety there."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_OO_O

Surak rose from his work, it was time for group meditation study and teaching. He was weary in a way he had never been before. He was not finished with the orders for the month of food, he would have to finish it after the lesson. He walked out of his study chamber and saw T'Sen standing behind T'Plana-Hath as she bandaged a wounded man. He approached them both, "It is time to gather in the main hall for teaching." He said neutrally to both of them.

T'Plana looked to T'Sen whose face was looking from Surak, "Gather everyone, T'Sen, I will be along when this is finished."

T'Plana went back to tending her patient, and Surak followed after T'Sen. "I spoke with my father, he claims not to have your family in his custody. He also claims he did not send any gift of a woman to me."

T'Sen rounded on him, her eyes flaring in anger, "Are you now claiming me to be a liar as well, Surak? Of my many sins, I assure you that is not one of them."

Surak held up his hand in a sign of non-aggression, "No, T'Sen, I am merely relaying what I was told. I do not see honesty in my father. I know him and his methods too well."

She turned from him and cursed herself. Even if he was accusing her of lying what right did she have to attack him? Her mind then went to S'Vec. Perhaps his father was speaking more truth than he realized, perhaps S'Vec had taken her family from him. She looked down to the ground as she walked from door to door gathering those in the halls and rooms for the evening meditations and teachings. She looked back and Surak was gone.

O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Klaas saw the man they had been carrying through the desert since the rescue stir. Torash had said his name was Nirak, and he and T'Lyn both knew instantly this was a man of great importance. Some people living on Vulcan still practiced the Nirak method of logic, it was a minority, but the impact he had was great in building their society. He had been wrongfully accused and made to look like a fool in their language, and T'Klaas found it strange how in his race, people who prided themselves on precision, did not record the man's history correctly.

T'Klaas went to him and helped him sit up, "Nirak, here drink this, it will help you regain your strength." He watched the man take the cup of water from his hand. He marveled how much he resembled the great Osu Spock.

Finishing the water he looked up at T'Klaas, "Who are you? Where am I?"

"You are safe, Nirak, we are in a cave in the great desert. T'Lyn and I have rescued you from…"

Nirak pushed T'Klaas out of the way so he could look over his shoulder, seeing T'Lyn serving his three other cell companions he chuckled, "Safe among the peace mongers. It could be worse, we could be dead." He used his grip on T'Klaas's shoulder to sit up, "Hey cousin, T'Lyn, I don't know what food you have over there, but I could use some." He looked to Torash, "See, I told you everything would work out now didn't I?"

Torash chuckled, "You are no prophet, Nirak. This was pure luck. I am glad you are awake, I grew tired of carrying your rangy ass through this armpit of a desert."

T'Lyn walked over and handed him a bowl of the root paste she made. He reached up and snatched her by the wrist pulling her down. He looked her over, "So you are the great cousin's mate? " he chuckled , "You do not look anything as I imagined you might. You are actually pretty…his late wife, may the gods rest her soul…looked like the south bound end of a north bound sehlat." He took the bowl and released her, "Thank you…" he said in a more serious tone, "Not just for the food, but for saving our lives. Cousin Surak did well, odd to think." He said chuckling again, "Since the man has been a buffoon since birth, always tripping on something, walking into things, distracted." He began scooping the food into his mouth, with it still full of paste he looked at T'Klaas and spoke, "So we are going to this paradise in the middle of hell I have heard spoken of?"

T'Klaas nodded, "You will be safe there. T'Lyn saw to your wounds, but you'll be safe there."

Torash looked at his wife and daughter, "T'Klaas, you do not happen to know of a young slave girl…named T'Sen do you? She is my daughter, I am concerned that our release might mean her death, or if she has won her freedom…"

T'Lyn dropped her bowl turning from them, "I do. She is…well. " she replied, her voice a thin whisper, she looked to T'Klaas, "I will go check our perimeter."

"Do you think it needed? We have not seen anyone in days. We are deep within…" he stopped seeing in the firelight T'Lyn's eyes, "Of course, T'sai."

Nirak watched her leave, "Is she always so…silent?"

T'Klaas shook his head, "No. T'Lyn speaks often and a lot. Sometimes in appropriately, she does so to cover her insecurity. I have learned not to fear when she speaks, no matter what she says. It is when she has nothing to say, that is when there should be concern."

"Should you go see to what is wrong?"

"No, Nirak, I value my life. She will endure, whatever plagues her." He turned to the group, "She uses her logic well these days, and I have no doubt that whatever storm she endures will be silenced by logic."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Surak had just finished teaching for the day and everyone was milling out of the main all of the sanctuary. T'Sen was still sitting before him, when a guard with a lirpa entered, "T'sai and Osu T'Klaas approach, they bring with them people."

Surak stood, "Are they injured?"

"No, Master, they appear weary but well."

T'Sen stood but before she could leave T'Lyn and T'Klaas entered with their group. Her eyes widened and she ran toward her father leaping into his arms, "Father! You are alive!"

He wrapped his daughter in his arms and his wife and other daughter joined the embrace, "T'Sen, I thought we might never see you again."

Nirak walked past the group and toward his cousin, "Surak of Shir Kahr, you old son of a rabid sehlat!" he smiled and pulled Surak into a stiff embrace, "I see you still don't fancy being touched." He said pushing him back to look him over. "My thanks to you and your wife my rescue." He cast a glance toward T'Lyn who was walking past them all in silence. "Uh oh, someone is in the lair of the sandworm." He chuckled, and looked back at his cousin, whose eyes were following T'Lyn's movements. "What did you do cousin?"

"Nothing I would care to discuss, Nirak." Surak replied, looking back to his young cousin, "It is agreeable to see you. I have not seen any of our family since…"

"Yes, well, and your father still speaks of the night. He blames you of course, if you had picked up a weapon and defended the house Ankie and the children would still be here, but we all know it was his doing, stealing from…"

"Please Nirak, let us speak no more of such things."

T'Klaas followed T'Lyn and stopped her short of her room, "What goes on here T'Lyn? I have never seen you disregard Surak. I must be going soon back to Gol, may I know what troubles you before I do?"

T'Lyn thought for a moment about telling T'Klaas all, and then just shook her head, "I would, and I am Surak would rather, me keep my own counsel on this matter. Be assured it will resolve."

T'Klaas nodded, "Very well. I am sure you have your logical reasons. I am going to take a rest and return to Gol. I will not see you again until I have shed the vestiges of my emotion."

"I understand, T'Klaas." She raised the ta'al to him, "It has been an honor to serve with you."

He returned the gesture, "It has been an honor to serve with you as well, T'Lyn. May I serve again when I am complete."

He turned and walked down the hall, pausing briefly beside the room where his children were now sleeping. He turned slightly and then went straight down the hall toward his room.

T'Lyn watched him walk away knowing it would be the last time she would ever see her friend as he is now. It was another loss…a friend who had come to accept her will be gone, replaced by a being without emotion. She found it unacceptable, yet like the situation that existed between she and Surak somehow, she must find it within to accept.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O

T'Lyn was standing in her room, the children had come and spent several hours playing with her and then T'Plana came to take them to their studies. She sat on the edge of her bed, still in the black garb Q outfitted her in. She looked in the reflective surface of the small foot locker at the end of the bed. It was strange to see herself as a "officer" again. She got down on her knees and opened the foot locker bringing out a small mirror. She looked at her hair, done up in the sever bun she used to wear all the time on duty. Her hand reached up and pulled it out letting her long hair spill over her shoulders.

Now that Q was finished with her *again* it would be who knows how long until he would come again. Perhaps not on for another sixty eight years. She closed the trunk and placed the mirror against the bed. She began combing out her hair, separating it so she could begin the long tedious process of braiding. Looking at herself in the mirror she knew one thing, if she didn't know another, she wasn't a Star Fleet officer anymore, perhaps never again. More than that...she didn't know.

She saw the door to the room begin to move and she paused for a second only, long enough to breathe in and out to screw up what self-control she could for whoever it might be coming into speak with her.

T'Sen took a deep breath and entered the room, summoning the little control she had gained since learning from Surak. This was the last thing she wanted to do, but it needed to be done.

She knelt on the floor as if before a mighty queen, and bowed to the ground.

"I have offended thee and shamed myself, T'Sai," she said humbly, letting go of her control and pouring her sorrow into her words. "I did not do what I did...I had no good reason to do what I did, but if I had to pick a reason...they were going to kill my family, should I fail...you cannot know what it is like to be a slave to the teacher's father, T'Sai. I humbly ask your forgiveness. I understand if you will not grant it. I understand if you wish me to leave. At this point...I would be happy to wonder into the Forge and never return, and give myself over to the heat and the sands. I deserve no less for what I have done."

T'Lyn looked over at her and shook her head, "Don't bow to me, T'Sen, I am no one you need bow to. I know why you did what you did and your family is now safe so you are free, no need to serve anyone as a slave." She looked away from her when T'Sen looked up. She continued to braid her hair. "I would hope you would choose to stay in a safe space away from the ilk of Surak's father, you have more than you and more than your family now to consider. I am not demanding, merely suggesting that, for your unborn child's sake you leave off on your list throwing yourself into the mouth of a sehlat in the Forge. Instead of dying, try living and proving those men who enslaved your wrong. Prove to them you are worth more than the meat they treated you as."

She stood and turned away from T'Sen and gathered a small box of ties that sat on her bed stand. She returned to the edge of her bed and knelt again in front of the small mirror She tied the first braid and began again. "You have my forgiveness if you need it."

T'Sen did not rise from the ground. "I almost wish I could take the baby away too. When it is born...perhaps I will then go into the desert. My life is not worth living, not in shame...I will win my freedom with logic, and then I will go. I do not wish to be in this cruel world for much longer. And it does not wish me."

She turned to leave. "I will go now, T'Sai. I never wished for you and Surak to be apart...I never wished for this to happen. I thank thee for your forgiveness."

"So," she stood and watched her start to walk out of the room, "You would have the child and I would be left to raise it...this child not born from me. And you would kill yourself? You who loved life so much you would go to any length to keep your family alive, you would now take that life from them? There is a lesson I suppose, a logical one. A pardox of life, you are free to chose but not free from the consequences of your choices. So you would leave your child, your family, and Surak for the choices made." Anger tinged on her voice, but she turned away shaking her head, "I do not know what that serves. Would you think it a good idea that I kill myself and leave you with my children to raise for the rejection I feel and the choices made I had no control over. It would make as much sense, perhaps we both shall die."

"I have committed a grave offense, against my name, against my house, against my honor. You are blameless. I deserve death for being a coward, and a coward I remain now. I do not wish to be a mother. I do not wish to be Surak's wife. I will be his humble student if he will take me...as for my family...they have lived this long without me. I believe they could last without me once I am gone. I add nothing to this world."

She felt her eyes stinging her eyes, and she fled T'Lyn's presence, out of the room, out of the sanctuary, until she was facing the desert of the night, looking up at T'Khut, wondering if anything was worth sticking around in this harsh universe. Death would be preferable to living with her shame, with her dishonor.

Surak saw T'Sen rush out of T'Lyn's room, her face wet with tears, and he called after her. She didn't even acknowledge him, but kept on running. He watched her go, then turned to his wife's room, feeling her displeasure, and he carefully entered the room.

"T'Lyn?" he asked softly, prepared for her wrath, for her tears, for her apathy...he knew this may be the last time he talked to her as a husband.

T'Lyn was sitting with her head in her hands, "She doesn't need a vulcan she needs a human, T'Lyn. How can I be both?" she said to herself. She stood when she heard her name; "I am going to speak with her." she said and began to walk past Surak. She paused and looked at him, "I truly hate this whole thing, Surak...but it just occurred to me what I hate worse than this..." she pushed passed him, and turned back, "I hate myself, Surak, I hate myself worse than I could hate anything you or anyone else did to me, that doesn't make me much of a person, human or vulcan."

She ran down the hall, opening up her telepathy to feel the pain, following the trail she ran out through the sanctuary stopping just as she saw T'Sen standing and crying in the night, "You are beautiful," she said to T'Sen's back, "You are beautiful, and you are pure vulcan, and you are what I am not...It is not your fault, it's me...and I hate me, T'Sen. I cannot hate you or anyone else more than I hate myself. Please forgive my coldness to you, I am not..." she paused and placed her hand on T'Sen's shoulder, "I want you to live. I want you to have the child. I want you to have freedom. I want you to stay. I want you to be content and I'm sorry I am too fraught with self-hatred that I sent you in tears out here. Can you forgive me for this?"

"I am NOT BEAUTIFUL!" she shouted, not turning around to face T'Lyn. "I'm a worthless whore, who is less worthy to stand in your presence and have you forgive me...a sandworm would be more worthy than me!"

She stared at the ground, hot tears spilling down her cheeks. "You shouldn't hate yourself. There's nothing to hate. You are beautiful and powerful...even Surak's father wants you. And what am I? A stupid cowardly slut...I don't deserve your kindness, or your pity, or your mercy for that matter. I have lived in shame, and I wish it would end."

T'Lyn spun her around and looked into her eyes, "Surak's father wants every woman, T'Sen." she smirked, "You of all people know that, you've seen them behave like animals in more intimate ways than I can imagine. Show me a vulcan man without logic that does not want every woman they can get their hands on. Can you do that? I can't. How many concubines does he have, how many wives...To be wanted by one of them is no special honor now is it?" she wrapped her arms around her and held her to her chest, "I will not have you call yourself a name, not around me. You are beautiful, and you have potential to help change this world, you have power, you just need the freedom to explore your power. It will end, T'Sen, but it will end and a new beginning will take it's place a better place." he rested her chin on T'Sen's head, "We are the same you and I...we both hate ourselves, and it's not logical, not right."

She had no fight left in her. She let the tears flow down her cheeks, let all the grief and hatred out.

"I hate this!" she screamed to the sky, sobbing in T'Lyn's arms, shaking as the world shifted around her. She did not know where to turn, or what to do, or how to do what she did not know what to do. She was confused and full of hate for herself, and for Surak's father, but mostly for S'Vec, who had caused this mess in the first place. And she envied T'Lyn and her control, her beauty, her grace...things T'Sen did not have.

"I do too, T'Sen." She held her and let her cry, "I do too. What is, is, until it is not though. I don't want you to die, I want you to live and raise that child, because you and from you will come great things." She pushed her far enough away to look into her eyes, "You would think through all the terror we have both been through it would be easy by now, but change and understanding isn't easy is it?" She pulled her back in and began to cry softly, "I have no friends, T'Sen, I never have had many...I've kept everyone away, and it's a beast I don't think I'll ever get properly caged. If you don't let people in, you don't risk getting hurt, but we don't really live either. I want better for us both." T'Lyn stood there crying and shaking holding T'Sen, lost for words.

Nirak stood leaning against one of the pillars. He felt his cousin come up from behind, "You know Cousin, your father would give half his fortune to know this magic trick you make. To have the wife hold and comfort the woman you cheated on her with." he chuckled, "Maybe if you sold your "logic" to him like this you might win him over to your side." he looked at his cousin and saw a man whose face was drained, a spirit contrite. "Oh." he said in sudden shock, "You aren't getting your jollys off on this are you?"

Surak looked at his young cousin, "Of course I'm not."

Surak watched as T'Lyn held T'Sen and comforted her, whispering words of encouragement to her as she sobbed in his wife's arms. He could feel self-loathing pouring off of both of them, and it rendered his heart into a thousand pieces. Why did they both feel so unloved? So worthless? They were both worthy women, beautiful, strong, powerful women, and he needed women like that on his side, not sobbing in the night wind blowing in from the desert.

And yet he could not make his feet move. He stayed with Nirak, watching them cry, unable to summon the courage to go to them. But he would have to go, if his students were to learn anything. They would have to suppress this self-loathing, cast it out and...he did not have all the answers. But he could not stand to lose his wife, and the woman he had used.

Nirak watched his cousin churn inside. He shook his head and pushed off the pillar walking directly toward them. Surak reached out to grab at him but he jerked away and smiled back at him. "Too slow old man, I'm interested in what you have to say, but not tonight..." he strode with purpose toward the woman, his lean form casting as shadow over them he stood until T'Lyn turned to look at him.

"You'll excuse me T'sai's, but vulnerable and crying women are a weakness of my heart." When T'Sen looked up at him, he grinned softly at her, "You see a rejected woman is the only kind of woman who will pay any attention to reject such as myself." he pointed to himself and then offered her an arm, "I'm Nirak, don't mind the clan name, I'm dead to that lot anyway. I just saw a pretty face with tears on her cheeks, thought I might take her for a breather...a walk. No funny stuff." he pulled a small dagger from a sheath at his back and handed it to her handle first, "For your protection, should I become ungentlmenly." He waited for her to take it, "Sorry Cousin T'Lyn, but I'd really like the company of your beautiful friend here..."

T'Sen sniffed and swallowed her tears, gazing into Nirak's gray eyes. They pierced her like a knife, and despite herself, she smiled and accepted the weapon he offered her.

"I do not mean to sound violent, and I wish no violence on your person, but if you do become ungentlemanly, I will-"

"I will destroy you, if you so much as touch her the wrong way, cousin," T'Lyn growled, glaring at Nirak. "Take care with her, or else." She turned to T'Sen and smiled ever so softly. "I must go meditate, and perhaps Nirak could join you in yours. It will help with the sadness. We will begin anew, you and I."

T'Sen smiled. "I do feel better, strangely enough. I will make sure Nirak gets his evening meditation in."

Nirak grinned, "I don't know what this meditation is, but...I'm game for a go for it." He grinned and gently placed her hand in the crook of his arm. Walking away he pointed to the stars and said, "You know they call that a sex star don't you?" he paused only a second, "because it is just another f...well, that isn't polite talk for a lady is it? Forget I said it, "he walked her through the night air.

T'Lyn turned watched them walk into the night. Turning she saw Surak standing in the shadows. Suddenly she felt under dressed in her silly black uniform. She had to face him, she supposed.

Surak saw T'Lyn turn to him, and he bowed his head in sorrow. He still had not been able to speak with her, and he was most to blame for this mess. T'Lyn was blameless in it all, T'Sen at least had reasons for her actions (however emotional), but he had acted out of weakness, and selfishness. Indeed, all he had been since the incident and their parting was selfish, and self-absorbed. This wasn't about his needs. This was about her, and the wrongs he had inflicted on her, and T'Sen.

He opened his mouth to speak, but could find no words.

T'Lyn saw that he would not speak and walked passed him going to her room. Surak and it seemed all others had always expected so much of her, and perhaps she would have to be the one to speak with Surak first, but not this night, now when her heart and logic fought in her mind.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Yeah a twofer today...Thank you Sensara (Sehlat queen, mistress of logic and reviewer with many personalities) Alysha, Caren...you guys rock...you are full of win, awesomeness, and Logic *raises ta'al***_  
_

_S'Vec's personal log_

_I received word from Remus, that the clan of Shir Kahr is moving against us. Their troops will be in Raal before the month's end. I contacted Surak's father, and received only a partial surveillance tape with what appeared to be a pair of my people entering his prison compound and releasing T'Sen's family, and Nirak as a reply. So it seems my manipulation of him has come to a swift end. _

_I will admit to being puzzled, and was nearly ready to kill some of my men for acting of their own volition when T'ua came to me with news. She heard through T'Plana-Hath that T'Lyn has returned to the sanctuary with the woman who now holds Surak's child's family. T'ua is scandalized that Surak would betray T'Lyn in such a way. I have suggested that she go to the sanctuary and be with her, that I would join her soon. It will afford me the time to fight the battle waiting my armies, and perhaps T'ua will keep me appraised with information I would not otherwise be privy to. I have sent her away with the promise she would keep me informed of her findings. She is a noble woman, a bit…naïve and a lot unintelligent, but somewhat loyal. I commend her for that and when my time comes I will grant her the privileges of first concubine. She deserves that much. Though I am displeased she had not provided me yet with an heir, it is perhaps for the best, since I know I would not want my child with T'Lyn challenged for leadership once I am gone. _

_T'Lyn, the enigma, I have searched and cannot find the translation or understanding of what a "human" might be. From what she spoke I have I think an understanding that she does come from beyond the planet, through Farius Prime and the things she spoke of do not make sense. It seems as if she is speaking not only of another planet, but also perhaps another time, a time I must know more of. She has become more imperative to my need. Especially if I consider that neither she nor her companion T'Klaas were alarmed by my name…but ah, now I know where I must begin to unravel the mystery. T'Klaas…yes, he is where my answers will come from, so I am not forced to inflict unpleasant means on T'Lyn._

_I have much to do, and I the maestro of war and deception shall prevail._

_End log._

T'Sen wiped the last of her tears from her eyes and smiled slightly at Nirak. "Did you find my family agreeable? Or did my mother chide you and fuss over you even in captivity?"

Nirak smiled at her, "Well, I wasn't much of a conversationalist. We'd only been in the same cell a day or two. I'd been beaten for some insolence, " he waved his hand, "You know the same old story, Boy betrays clan, clan catches boy, boy is beaten and thrown away to die, boy is rescued, boy meets girl and…" he grinned, "I guess the rest of the story is yet to be written. That is unless you are already taken." He said seriously, "Because boy doesn't behave like an animal of course. So is girl taken?"

T'Sen's lips parted. There were so many things he wanted to tell him all of the sudden. On one had they were important and some place in her mind under the light of their sister planet, looking into his hazel eyes none of it seemed important.

Torash came up from behind them and Nirak instantly threw his hands up in the sign of non-aggression, "Look here hands are where they can be seen, Osu."

Torash chuckled, "As well they should be. I need you to bug off for a while, it's been years since my daughter and I have had time, if the look on her face is any indicator you'll have the rest of your life to speak sweet nothings in the night to one another."

T'Sen's eyes narrowed, "Father, do not speak what you do not know. That is not even humorous."

Nirak chuckled and took her delicate hand in his, placing his other over his chest, "I've found him to be a master at seeing the future, T'Sen, brilliant is your father. " he winked and kissed her knuckles, "Until later…"

Torash placed his hand on Nirak's shoulder and looked him in the eye, "We'll see, Nirak, I like you but I don't know enough about you to say whether I'd approve. I do know your clan well enough, and so far, I'm not a fan."

Nirak bowed his head, "Well played, Torash, father of T'Sen but do not judge me by them, not even by Surak, for I am now and always have been my own man."

Torash laughed, "If you make money as well as you speak, then you might well have her, and me for your mate, by a thundering sandstorm I may find more family to sell to you."

Nirak smiled and looked back at T'Sen, "Good father, it has been my opinion that a man does well if he can satisfy one women, he who pretends to satisfy more than one, only satisfies himself. Good night, Osu."

Torash watched as the young Nirak walked back into the sanctuary, "That man is a scamp, T'Sen. I would not say so in front of him, but I would approve of your bonding were that your desire." He turned to look at his daughter again and saw her head resting on her knees. "What is the matter, T'Sen?"

"Father, I am in a terrible mess. I do not know if he knew the truth if he would pursue me so boldly." She sniffed.

Torash sat down next to his daughter, "Speak, let me be a father to you."

"I am with child." She whispered.

Torash gripped the stone around him, "Was it that venomous Le-mata , Solek?"

"No Daddy. I would prefer it if it were, things would not be so difficult. It is, Osu Surak."

Torash's eyes widened and he stood, "How dare he! I will kill the man myself."

T'Sen stood and grabbed her father, "No Father, it is not what you think. He…I seduced him, I did so on orders, please…"

Torash laughed bitterly, "My child you are a powerful and beautiful woman but, he who speaks peace and honesty, and who touts that a man should only have one wife…a man I might add that is probably triple your age…is not seduced unless he desires to be."

"Father I will not speak to you on this matter if you do no calm yourself and sit with me. Things are not as they seem to be. "She watched her father writhing in anger. It struck her how strange the sight was to see. The past couple of weeks that she had spent in the sanctuary, she had not seen anyone nearly as anger and close to out of control as she saw her father now. Even as he took his seat again she could see his pulse in his eyes, see the fury he could hardly contain. It reminded of her of the life she had just weeks ago, living in the house of Surak's father, where this was the normal and not the exception. "Father I know of things, things I cannot speak openly on." She looked over her shoulders to make sure they were alone, and then got closer to him, "I cannot even tell you all that I know or I fear you will pay for the knowledge with your death, or worse…the death of mother and my little sister's enslavement."

Torash eyed her, through his slowly dwindling rage he gaped, "How does a servant in a house come to know things so dire?"

"I was not merely a servant, father, I was a concubine, Solek's concubine. " she bit back the shame she felt, and slowly met her father's eyes.

Tears welled up, "Oh my girl, I had no idea…"

"I do not wish to speak on it now. I need your advice. There is a man who would see all Surak does here be undone. "

Her father scoffed, "Good, the last thing Vulcan needs is another hypocrite who would pretending to be it's savior."

"No father, you do not understand. He may be flawed, he is still a man, but beyond that I see something else. He has…ideas, he is taking action, he is truly trying to bring a better way to our people. I do not claim to understand it all, Father, but the tastes I have had, the people I have spoken with, it makes sense. I cannot explain it all, I am just learning, but these people do have a better way." She hung her head, "Whether you blame him or me, I seduced a man who had a strong bond with his mate. She was blameless, her only crime was being desired by another who wishes Surak…gone. She was angry, but you know of such stories in other clans. She found us together, how do those stories normally end?"

"The wife slaying or attempting to slay the woman, sometimes the man as well." He said remembering his own mother's demise at the hand of his father's mistress.

"She did not, and she offered me sanctuary, demanded I care for the child because it was life. I don't understand it all. If he were my mate I would have killed me dead or banished me to this forge to be eaten by the wild animals. Surak makes a good point, he teaches well, and I believe that there is something to what he says. I think our world will be better for his teachings."

Torash looked away over the vastness of the desert, "I owe his _mate_ a life debt, so I am stuck here to learn until I can pay it back. So I will hear this man's teachings, but knowing he had my daughter, placed his seed within her, and has not made her his wife starts him in the negative for my thoughts."

"Father, I did not wish to talk of this with you. I wished some advice. I know things I cannot say, but I think there may be a way where they can become known without my saying. I think there could be a way where I can make the deception known." She picked up some sand and let it run through her fingers.

"What does your precious teacher say about doing such things?" He said watching his girl deep in thought.

"He says we should not be quick to kill because we cannot give life. He says that we can win through the truth of logic." She bit her lip, "I suppose, exposing the truth is a win for logic."

"You have your answer then. This won't put you in harm's way will it?" Torash asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

"It might just set me free." She whispered tossing the sand into the air and watching it blow away.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Nirak knocked on the door to his cousin's study and entered before he could hear an answer. "Oh, dear cousin I think I am in love." He grinned and tossed a piece of a flower he picked in the sanctuary garden at Surak's head.

Surak turned and frowned at his rakish cousin, "Congratulations. Now could you leave? I am working."

Nirak chuckled, flopping down on the make-shift bed Surak looked to have constructed in haste. He propped his boots up on the wall, and rested his head on his cupped hands, "No I can't leave I just got comfortable."

Surak rolled his eyes, "I see nothing has changed." He turned back to his work hoping Nirak would lay there in silence.

"A lot has changed since your departure from the clan, Surak. Including myself." He grinned, "I just returned before my imprisonment, from a lecture in the halls of Shir Kahr. Do you know who I heard speaking?"

"No."

"Jarok." He said with a smile.

Surak turned, "He is wrong in his philosophies, Nirak, one cannot master the beast or the "chorus" of emotions we possess. We must master them, suppress them and…" he fell silent as Nirak began to laugh. "There is no humor in this Nirak."

"It is, cousin, for I have read your work and Jarok's work as well, and I have to admit I think you are both wrong." He held out a finger, "But, I want to know more of yours. That's why I am here."

"You are here because my…wife…brought you here after saving your hide from our family's prison." Surak said flatly.

"No, I could have left when I regained my wits. "He said a little more seriously, "I decided to come here, because I've been hearing your name whispered in important places. I've read some of the literature than now floats around, and I am intrigued. I wish to learn, Cousin."

Surak raised an eyebrow, "Then you have changed. I recall teaching you when you were a child, and you had no desire to learn."

"I told you I've changed. The world has changed, gotten worse, or perhaps I am now old enough to see it for the first time. I am not alone, there are many who see the need for real change."

"You know these people?" Surak asked suddenly more interested.

"I know some of them, Cousin, but I won't be bringing any of them here. Not until I know what you teach is worthwhile. I see you converted T'Plana-hath, that is impressive. Whether you realize it or not, Jarok has good points. I am not fond of your total repression of emotion; I'll be honest about that. I don't see it working well for you, Cousin."

"I do not understand what you mean." Surak said pursing his lips, his nostrils flaring slightly.

"I don't mean to anger you, Surak, but I will point out that I am lying in your make-shift bed as your wife probably cries behind the doors of your wedding chamber. That in itself does not speak well to your lack of emotion. I mean, you don't seem to care." He said baiting him.

Surak pointed for him to leave, "I will not speak on this matter with you Nirak."

Nirak sat up but leaned against the wall, "I need to know Surak, I have the desire of one of your many women, and I need to know which is off limits."

Surak stood and paced toward him, "I do not have one of many women. I have one wife and barely that now."

"What of T'Sen?" he said with an expression of amusement on his face.

"What of her?"

"She carries your child." He said pushing up to stand before him. He watched Surak look away, and Nirak turned his head to make him look him in the eye.

"It was…"

"You took her," Nirak interrupted.

"How do you know any of this?" Surak tried to move away from him but Nirak blocked him.

"Your encampment is not so large that I could not put things together rather quickly. I traveled with your wife and she held her peace but I saw and heard what happened between them tonight. So now I need to know, for I have an interest." He put his hand in Surak's chest and pressed him against the wall, "Why are you not speaking with your wife? Is it because you plan on making T'Sen your mate?"

Surak shook his head, "I have no such plans, Nirak. I will take care of her and the child though."

"Why did you do it, Surak?"

"I…desired her. She is young and beautiful and I desired her." Nirak leaned in closer to his face and he looked up at him, "I desire her, Nirak. I do not love her as I do T'Lyn, but I desire her and it is shameful that I do. I cannot open my mouth and speak to T'Lyn because if I do I will tell her the truth and she will leave me, and I do not want that either. T'Lyn completes me in ways I cannot describe, but Nirak, every time T'Sen comes around me I fight the beast inside not to take her into my arms. She cried out my name in pleasure. We lay together for hours and still she wanted me, and it causes me distress that she does not love and desire me. I want her to." He looked at Nirak in the eyes, "It is my shame I want her to desire me, I want her to want me. I want her." He looked away, "And yet I do not, because I know how a true bonding should feel and…"

Nirak placed his hand over Surak's mouth, "So you discover you are a mere mortal, Surak, and you are shamed by it." He chuckled, "Welcome to the manhood you never seemed to show, dear Surak. Welcome to what it is to be a Vulcan man. That little wife of yours must have finally put your through your paces, awakened the hidden fire in your veins." He pulled him into a hug, "Congratulations, you are finally a man."

Surak's brows furrowed toward the center of his face, "It is illogical to desire when you have already."

Nirak laughed, "I know! It's a terrible burden!"

"It is shameful; I have disgraced myself and my bond with T'Lyn." He rebutted.

Nirak laughed harder, "You did! You are a disgraceful animal, Surak. Flawed and imperfect, you might actually change the world now that you know what it is to be a part of it."

"Why are you laughing? I have ruined my life."

"Perhaps, and if you make a move on T'Sen from here out I will challenge you because I do want her, if she will have me. I'm laughing because if you weren't so different from all others, this would not bother you. Your heart is genuine, your mind is genius, and you have no common sense at all. Your wife awoke the sleeping beast in you, Surak of Shir Kahr. He who I would never think felt a thing in all of his life now feels, and you like all of your converts are going to have to suppress or control, meditate or whatever it is you do. More importantly, and more immediately, you need to speak with your wife before you lose her." He squeezed his shoulders, "You don't want to lose her do you?"

"No."

He let Surak go and slapped his bottom, "Then go! Get her sehlat!"

Surak jumped, "That was uncalled for, Nirak, and really you have no sense of decorum. You know I dislike being touched."

"HA! Not from where I'm looking, Surak. I think you like it entirely too well."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_OO_O_O_O


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Caren, Alysha, I thank thee *raises ta'al* Sensara...the Sehlat sisters ride again! We are FINALLY getting to the meat...enjoy the ride I hope you brought some motion sickness pills. **  
_

_S'Vec's personal log_

_I have him, the bastard, I have him. T'Sen has him her clutches. I am going now to claim T'Lyn. By any means required. _

_End log._

T'Sen knocked on T'Lyn's door just before morning meal bell. T'Lyn sat up, "Enter?"

T'Sen entered the dark room, "T'Sai...I must speak with you, and even though we have only just made some peace, I need to ask a great deal of trust from you." She walked over and grabbed T'Lyn's hand handing her an over-robe, "Come T'Sai there is no time to waste, please...Trust me when I say, this will help you." She barely waited for T'Lyn to put on an over robe when she grabbed her and drug her to Surak's office, T'Lyn hesitated, and T'Sen looked back, "Please, trust me. We need to speak with Osu Surak at the same time."

She knocked on Surak's door and barged in with T'Lyn in tow behind her. Averting her gaze from Surak, "Osu, I need to speak with you and T'Sai."

Surak turned and frowned at the two ladies. It was the first time since their episode that he had seen them together, and he figured they had come together to him to discuss all this.

"T'Lyn, if you do not wish to be here-"

"I will hear her words, unless you desire time alone with her." his wife said firmly, turning to T'Sen.

Surak bowed his head. "Then speak, T'Sen, what is so urgent that you could not knock?" He was actually slightly amused at her, but he did not let it show.

"There is a betrayal going on Osu, T'Sai, a betrayal to destroy everything you have worked for." she swallowed and looked at T'Lyn, "I was part of the plan to unravel this. To separate you from Osu Surak, I was given orders to...seduce him at first, and when you did not break the bond with him I was ordered to marry him until this deceiver had you and then leave with the children." She looked at T'Lyn, "I cannot speak his name, and I cannot explain, please don't ask, because I know at this point any words I would speak he could counter them with more lies. He is a master of deception, but I have a plan that I think will expose him, and the people he has here that feed him information. T'Sai, he knows you are not completely of this world, I do not know what this means or how he discovered it but he has others here I know it."

Surak stood up and shook his head. "Is it Solek, my father? He cannot reach us here. He may have influence, but he cannot reach this far."

He stopped and frowned, searching through his mind over who it could be. He caught T'Lyn's eye and asked through the bond if she trusted T'Sen, begging her to answer. T'Lyn glared at him but then finally, he felt a burst of reassurance, and he waited for T'Sen to answer.

"No, not Solek," she breathed. "Someone...closer to home."

Surak did not question, but urged her to reveal her plan.

"I cannot say the name, Osu, but look at the damage he has already done. He knows things. He knows and has pictures of the T'Sai dancing to strange music, pictures of her naked as she bathes, he desires her..." she looked at T'Lyn, who was looking at the ground.

"Dancing to music? My wife does not dance." Surak scoffed slightly.

"Actually, I do, Surak. I just never did so in your presence since you seemed disagreeable to the idea." T'Lyn said softly.

"Naked pictures of T'Lyn... Dancing that I did not know, yet this man did...You have my attention." he said again, another and more foreign emotion crawling through his mind, one he realized was jealousy, he fought to suppress it

T'Lyn nodded, "And mine."

"I want to put on a show. I want to give the appearance that you have broken your bonds, and Surak has taken me as a wife." She held up her hand to T'Lyn, "Only a show T'sai. Not for real, but you need to leave, telling only a few where you going, perhaps the springs of Shir Kahr. I believe you will see some people leave the Sanctuary, there are cabins at the springs take a cabin...I believe he will not be able to resist going to you in attempt to make you his. We can be in waiting; far enough it will not draw his suspicion but close enough should the T'sai need us we can be there. It would draw out this viper, and those who serve him. We would be using you as bait, T'sai... but before he is exposed you might be able to get the information from him of what he has done and has planned, and rid you all of his poison, myself included." She fell silent, "I know I have not proven myself trust worthy but I beg of you both...trust me."

T'Lyn frowned at T'Sen, but looked to her husband, who nodded. She could tell he was skeptical, but she decided to trust T'Sen. That way whoever had such hold over her could be broken. And she had an idea of who might be behind this.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O

Surak bowed his head. "Forgive me, my wife." And he held out his fingers to T'Sen, who took them, with that, he let T'Lyn lead them out into the courtyard, and T'Lyn turned to Surak with blazing eyes.

"If you wish to be with her, then I will leave!" she said loudly, and smacked Surak hard across the face.

He wasn't anticipating such violence, but it seemed to draw the attention of the others. They gathered around, and Surak held his head high and stared T'Lyn down with narrowed eyes, even though he was feeding her love and devotion and his sincerest apologies through the crack in the blockade she had put up.

"And keep your children. I renounce all claims to them. Let this whore take care of them!" T'Lyn said spitting on the ground before T'Sen's feet.

T'Sen scoffed, and Surak tried to look irritated and saddened. This was harder than he thought, but he managed to look at T'Sen with a loving glance, pretending in his mind that he and T'Lyn were reconciled, and she was at his side once more.

T'Lyn smirked at the two of them, and T'Sen, who had apparently prepared for this moment, threw a bag at her feet. T'Lyn stooped and picked it up.

"For the road," Surak said coldly, though she could see in his eyes this pained him deeply.

She felt her heart wrench at the sight. For once, she allowed tears to well up in her eyes, and she turned away and walked out of the sanctuary.

Nirak ran into the court yard. He looked at T'Sen and Surak standing there with their fingers touching and saw T'Lyn walking away. "You son of a sehlat! I just told you I wanted to court T'Sen, and now this?" He punched Surak in the face and then gave T'Sen a desperate look and then stalked off.

T'ua chased T'Lyn, "T'sai, don't leave, please..."

She stopped her run and watched her walking into the distance. Returning to the courtyard she saw T'Sen tending Surak's now bloody nose. She did not know what to make of what she had just seen, and was even more shocked when a handful of people filed out of the sanctuary.

T'ua stepped boldly to Surak, "What goes on here, Surak?" Foregoing the Osu title, "There is no...this logic...You taught fidelity and loyalty, how can this be?" Even as she spoke she found the need to feel her husband, and pulled at him sending him all she had just witnessed.

Surak ignored T'ua and linked his fingers again with T'Sen, leading her back inside. "Is our child well, thy'la?" he murmured to her as he pulled her to their rooms. Once the door was closed, they dropped the act, and Surak got as far away from T'Sen as he could.

"Good work, T'sai. Now we must go to Shi'Kahr springs. I will tell T'Plena-Hath that we will go for our cohabitation period, and because I must speak with my father, but I will impress the importance that she only tell T'ua and T'Klaas, if need be."

T'Sen nodded. "May I go now, Osu? I must meditate."

"Stay here a while longer," he said with a sigh. "I will meditate as well. After half an hour or so, I think we will have convinced the others of this."

He turned away and sat down in the corner of the room where he had placed a candle and a mat, and he knelt down away from her, sinking himself into intense meditation.

_Ashaya, Nirak attended his part well. We will see you at Shi'Kahr in a few days_.

He felt an unchaste thrill when she answered back. _Very well, my husband_

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_OO_O_O

T'ua rushed after T'Lyn, out into the desert, and T'Lyn finally turned to her, her eyes wet with tears even though she had just heard from Surak.

"T'Sai, where will you go?"

She sighed. "Shi'Kahr springs. After that, I do not know."

She raised the ta'al to T'ua. "You have been a good friend to me. Live long and prosper."

T'ua raised the ta'al in return, and then turned and ran back to the sanctuary.

T'Lyn looked into T'ua's eyes and watched her as she turned. She shouldered her pack and hoped only for her sake her instincts on the matter who might be the snake were not true.

O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_OO_OO_O_O_O_O_O

Nirak snuck in through the window of Surak's room with a grin, "T'Sen, Surak, I think I deserve a reward for my part do I not?" he said still hanging half in and out of the window. "I am leaving now for the location you said, T'Sen, I will bring whatever I find to the Springs. Cousin, I take it you still have a head for numbers?"

T'Sen smiled, "I did not tell him about that part, Nirak." She turned to Surak who had just finished his meditation, "Nirak is going to steal the logs and computer entries of the betrayer. He no doubt has them well encrypted, Osu, but Nirak said you had a mind for numbers."

Surak raised an eyebrow. "I was a computer programmer for several years, cousin. I do not mean to boast, but I was highly valued before I was thrown out."

Nirak grinned. "They threw you out?"

Surak sighed. "A mistake by the warlord I was working for at the time. He thought his woman desired me...she desired someone else, not me. I was nearly killed for it." He looked at T'Sen with a mournful gaze. "I heartily apologize for all of this, T'Sen. I wish I would have stopped you, and thrown you out of my presence."

She said nothing, but decided to leave soon. Nirak noticed that she was giving him an anxious glance, and he turned to Surak.

"A moment, please, cousin? I wish to speak with she who I wish to make my wife."

Surak frowned, but left the room. Several of his students were lingering down the hallway, but he simply went to his rooms and continued his meditation there.

Nirak rushed to T'Sen and took her in his arms. He stared into her beautiful eyes for several seconds before carefully lowering his head and pressing his lips gently to hers.

"Do you have any doubt of my regard now, T'Sen, my beloved?" he breathed, stroking her face.

"I do not, though it confuses me...after all that I have done." she found herself nuzzling into him in spite of herself. She had never allowed any man to feed her hopes of devotion, and yet as he spoke and looked into her eyes she believed him, and in a more scary way, she returned his feelings.

She went up on the tips of her toes and kissed him deeply, stroking the shells of his ears she purred softly for him. She pulled back from the kiss and saw him smiling with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes, "Enough of that, trying to seduce me...you cannot seduce what is already yours, T'Sen, but I will return and make good on another promise." he stuck his leg out the window, "That is when you come to your senses and divorce that old sour cousin of mine." He reached out and brought her in one more time for a deep kiss. Pulling back he gave her a rakish smile, "Until we meet in the Springs my Sweet T'Sen."

She peaked out the window, watching him climb down the rocks, "Be careful, you beast! And don't get caught!"

O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Lyn walked up to the caretaker of the springs cabins, "Where do I get a cabin?"

The old vulcan eyed her, "Me, and lass, where did you come from? It's not safe for a wee girl like yerself to be walking alone through the deserts and some parts if Shir Kahr."

T'Lyn tossed her hair back and smirked, "Not when you are the most dangerous thing in the desert, Osu." she said with an air of mystery, "Now, a cabin please, I am dirty from the travel."

He nodded, "Where do you want it? I have a secluded one near the deepest part of the spring, lots of privacy?"

"That will do, Osu."

"May I ask yer name lass?"

"T'Lyn of...Just T'Lyn."

The old man's face paled, "Why didn't you say so T'sai...I-I-have been expecting you, had a man send word you'd be coming, all things are paid for, and you have the secluded private cabin with it's own spring, and a lot of real trees and foliage."

"What man called?"

"I cannot speak his name, T'sai, I thought you would know..." He bowed and showed her to the cabin.

T'Lyn looked at it; she didn't remember living in a nicer home when she lived with her grandparents on earth. She chuckled and placed her pack on the bed. She got to see what a spring was...it had the look of a pool fed by underground water sources. Opening her pack she saw that T'Sen had sent with her, what looked to be bits of leather put together by lace, and bits of silk attached by strings. She held it up and fought laughing, "Thanks." she said to herself. She made not that she would have to remind T'Sen her breasts were bigger than hers, at least until she has the child. She slid off her robes and put on this "outfit". It was a burgundy bikini in T'Lyn's mind, something she wouldn't have worn on earth let alone here as bait.

Finding a small note she read it, *Play music, dance, soak in the water, cry, act as if you are lost.*

T'Lyn tossed the note in the fireplace and stepped out of the cabin standing next to the spring. She looked around discreetly, and then put on some soothing music. She knew if she dove into the spring she was going to lose her top, so this time she opted to step into it carefully, that ploy might work at some other time. Looking up she scanned around with her telepathy. She was fairly sure T'Sen and Surak, and perhaps T'Sen's father were already there, and faintly another presence...

She closed her eyes and hoped the high school acting she did and dance classes would come in handy.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O

Torash poked Surak in the ribs, "That...is your woman." he snorted, and looked at T'Sen, "Great outfit, my daughter, we must get one for your mother."

"Father!" T'Sen hissed, nudging her father in the ribs. "Don't talk about that in front of me! I don't want to think about mother in such a thing..."

Surak glared at Torash. "Please avert your eyes from my woman's form, thank you."

S'Vec watched on his monitor as T'Lyn slipped into the water, her form becoming obscured by the natural springs. He felt heat at his groin and slipped a hand beneath his trousers, closing his eyes and smiling as he pleased himself. Finally, she was here, and she would be his!

She looked so lost...so vulnerable...she would probably take him in a heartbeat.

He rose from his seat and walked along the hidden paths to her spring, and he approached her as quietly as he could. She was resting her back against the edge of the spring, and he slipped his legs into the water beside her. Carefully, as to not startle her, he placed his hands on her shoulders and caressed down to her arms, leaning forward, inhaling the sweet, intoxicating smell of her hair.

"You look so lost, T'Lyn," he whispered. "I heard what that monster Surak did to you...surely there's something I can do to help you."

T'Lyn jumped slightly; she had let her concentration slip and was actually nearly napping. "S'Vec." she whispered. "What...what are you doing here? Why are you here?" She sat up and looked up at him, letting tears form in her eyes calling to mind the pain of the last weeks. She looked away as if she was ashamed to have him see her in this emotional way.

Torash nodded, "Now?"

T'Sen shook her head, "This would prove nothing, only that he was concerned for a friend."

Nirak popped over the hedge where they were hidden, and plopped a computer into Surak's lap, "This might be more proof if you get to cracking it."

T'Lyn stood, and seemed to try to cover her exposed form, and hide her tears, "Did you...were you the one who rented this for me?"

"Yes, T'Lyn," he whispered, stroking her neck. "I know this must be a rough time for you...talk to me, and let's figure this out."

"What is there to figure out, S'Vec? Surak cheated, I left. There's nothing more to it."

He felt a surge of unchaste bliss pulse through him, and for once he was glad for his control, as it enabled him to stay calm, even though he wanted to haul her from the water and take her then and there, and make her scream HIS name.

He continued his caresses, but every so often, he allowed his fingers to drift down toward her poorly covered breasts. He was getting a very good look at them from where he was sitting, but he wanted more. He needed so much more...

"So what do you plan to do now?"

T'Lyn saw where his hands were headed and she bit her lip. She looked up into his eyes; they were like two glittering stars, near feverish with delight. He was not answering her questions, was not opening up to her at all. Her mind raced with probabilities. She glanced up and saw T'Sen hidden in the foliage, she nodded at her solemnly and T'Lyn looked away. Holding up her hand to S'Vec demurely, "My plan for the moment is to get out of this spring, unless, of course...you wish to join me." She swam back a bit far enough he could slip in if he desired. "My plan for the future, it depends on what offers I have. I am a skilled woman; it should not be hard to find someone to take me in. Solek has desired me openly for some time, it might be a supreme delight to see Surak's face if I took a place in his father's bed."

Surak looked up from the computer, "What did she say?"

Nirak was grinning, "Nothing, do you make headway on the computer?"

Surak nodded, "S'Vec may be a talent at lying but logic rules the world of computers and technology. A few more moments, and I will be in."

T'ua came up on them crawling, "Why did you not tell me of this deceit?"

They all looked at her in horror.

"I will not betray you; I want to know as badly as you. I have suspected something was not well for some time, but...this..I did not...I am here to serve." she looked at Surak and held up the ta'al.

S'Vec chuckled, though he felt a moment of doubt when he felt T'ua shut off their bond from her end. He had diminished it from his end multiple times so she would not know what he was doing. She did not have to know. But this was disconcerting, to be the one shut out. He refocused on T'Lyn.

"Solek? Solek cannot care for you, T'Lyn, not...not like some can." He hesitated for a moment, and then let his eyes soften. "What would you be to Solek? Just another warm body to screw at night. But I know there are others who would cherish you, who would cherish a bond with you and make you feel like a queen...who would make you a queen among all Vulcan..." He paused, treading carefully. "Tell me, T'Lyn...do you ever wish you could go back to Surak? The man I have in mind...he wants your devotion, and is willing to give you everything to keep it, unlike Surak, who threw it away when he had it."

He carefully reached out and wiped the tears from her face. "Tell me you don't want him ever again, T'Lyn, so I can have an answer."

T'Sen closed her eyes. "I apologize profusely that you had to see this, T'Sai...I do not mean to force your hand, but I do not believe S'Vec is to be trusted."

T'ua glanced over Surak's shoulder as he worked, and Surak's brows were furrowed in concentration. "Just a few more seconds."

T'Lyn stood from the water and stood face to face with S'Vec on dry land. "You want my devotion, S'Vec.? You want me to say I do not wish to be in the bed of Surak any longer?" She got up in his face, "Would this man betray his own wife to make this happen...What of T'ua?"

S'Vec chuckled softly, "I would not betray her...she has her women lovers, she thinks I don't know but...I do." he picked up her hand and held it to his chest, "You would not betray me that way. T'ua can remain as a member of the house, I would not throw her to the sehlats." he grabbed her by the shoulders, "Give me your answer, T'Lyn. So I can tell you all that I know. So I can give you all you need."

T'Lyn knew Surak was watching and as much as she hated it, she knew this would give him a taste of what it felt like to be her watching unable to stop the hell she was seeing as her mate cheated. It took much less for a man to feel betrayed, "I will not share Surak's bed again, S'Vec. What makes you think I will share yours?"

Surak felt the stirrings of white-hot anger as he finally broke the code that S'Vec had put in place, and he glared at the pictures of his wife, his ashaya. Pictures of her rising from the bath waters in the sanctuary...pictures of her sleeping alone when he was off on his missions of peace...video of her dancing to that strange music, the moonlight shining in her pale hair...and the logs...the personal logs describing his plans in detail, his betrayal, his hatred of Surak, his lust for T'Lyn...he had an army in a hidden location, and had been the mastermind behind the captured women that had made their way from Gol...he had captured T'Sen's family, had sent T'Sen to seduce him, was puppeteering Solek from behind the scenes...it was all here. Every plan, every backstabbing moment...

Surak could do nothing but stare at the evidence, and most disturbing of all was that S'Vec might have a notion of where T'Lyn actually came from. And he had plans to capture T'Klaas and interrogate him...

Surak swallowed and handed the computer to Nirak, then made to rise from the foliage. It was time to end this charade.

"T'Lyn, I would cherish you," he whispered, a smile growing on his lips. "You cannot know how long I have wanted you by my side...in my arms...in my bed; full with my children...you and I were meant to be mates, T'Lyn! You were meant to be mine!" He traced his fingers over her bare stomach, his mind already seeing her plump with his babies.

Nirak leapt up and stopped Surak, "Cousin, what are you doing? Do you mean to go get yourself killed?"

Surak looked at him, "No I mean to fight a kali-fee."

Nirak fought not to laugh, "Cousin, you have never fought anyone or anything...you will be killed and if you were not, then he still made you break another one of your own moral codes, you have taken a life."

T'Lyn saw a rustle in the bushes in the distance, she could not hear anything so doubted S'Vec could but he seemed to be turning around, "Yes!" She cried and he turned back to her, "Yes, S'Vec. Why have I been so foolish...to ignore you and your advances? I was so focused on Surak, but not now." She opened her arms to him, "Come, Ashaya, kiss me."

S'Vec frowned at the foliage, but hearing that term of endearment from her lips, he could not stop himself from turning back to her and pulling her into his arms. He hesitated, listening to the wind, wondering if those were voices he heard in the air...he decided not to worry about it, and he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her fiercely.

"My beloved," he whispered, pulling back just enough to say the words. "My T'Lyn!" He kissed her even more passionately, prying open her lips with his and groaning when she tangled her tongue with his before he could even try to explore her mouth with his. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and raised his hands to her face, but she knocked it away and took his fingers into hers, caressing them with her gentle touch. He could feel apprehension and doubt, and something else coming from her mind.

"T'Lyn, if you are lying to me..." he growled. He turned his attention to her neck and made to bite her skin, marking her as his. He could still smell Surak's stench on her, and it made the beast in him howl in anger. "Do not betray me, ashaya!"

T'Lyn ripped open his shirt, and ran her fingers up his chest. She could feel both bliss and disbelief from her touch. "What do I need to do to prove myself to you, S'Vec?"

He let go of his anger and began kissing down her neck, lifting her he wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding himself into her two thin cloths keeping them separate, "In my room, I have the hagash…" He whispered against her milky skin, "Eat it with me, become pregnant with my child, live with me and die with me." He said and bit down hard into the flesh of her shoulder. He felt her blood begin to fill his mouth and he could tell whatever else she was…it was sweet, and rich.

Surak heard T'Lyn yelp in the distance. He pushed Nirak away, and made to go down the embankment.

Nirak looked at T'Sen, "What now? "

T'Sen gasped, "Where is T'ua?"

S'Vec tore off the cloth covering her womanhood as he bit harder into her shoulder. He wanted wipe away any trace of Surak on her body. He began biting over the scars that already marked her. He pressed his finger into her sex, pulling away from his bites he looked at her with his blood covered mouth, "I will fill you, in ways Surak cannot, T'Lyn. I still feel his presence in you but not for long."

A shadow distracted S'Vec and he looked. A dark skinned arm wrapped around T'Lyn's waist and tossed her into the spring, "Fill her, S'Vec, you haven't even properly filled your wife." She spat at him and ran a dagger into his stomach ripping it across his abdomen until she felt the muscle of his heart.

He dropped to his knees, clutching at the blade. He looked up at the proud black Vulcan woman staring down at him, "You bitch…I had..everything…"

"You have nothing S'Vec." She said and kicked him into the spring watching him sink. She blinked twice and then got down on her knees holding out her hand to T'Lyn.

T'Lyn took it and T'ua pulled her up. The women looked at each other, and Tua placed her head on T'Lyn's unbitten shoulder and began to cry. T'Lyn embraced her with one arm, unable to move the arm S'Vec had bitten. "I'm sorry, T'ua." She whispered, "I'm sorry…"

"I should have listened. I should have paid heed to my doubts."

Surak came up on the scene, the spring was flowing green. He saw blood running down T'Lyn's arm. He took off his top robe and covered T'Lyn's shoulders. "We need to leave. This will look like murder." He said to T'Lyn and T'ua.

T'ua straightened and touched T'Lyn's cheek sending her a mental message. _You saved my brother's life, and you asked about me in this charade. You are a good friend we will see each other again, I promise, and when we do I will have made something to be proud of in my life._

She glanced at Surak; "You all go…" she pulled another dagger from behind her and covered it in T'Lyn's blood. She then turned and ran from the cabin screaming that she had killed S'Vec.

T'Sen and Nirak came up next to Surak and T'Lyn. T'Sen ran into the cabin to get the bag. Nirak spoke, "T'Sen's father has the air car can you walk?" Surak punched him in the face, and scooped T'Lyn up, "She need not walk I am her husband I will see to this."

Nirak laughed, "What the hell was that for?"

"Punching me, Cousin, and keeping me from my right." He said looking back at the lifeless body in the spring. "Come."

"You hit like a girl, Surak…"

"Shut up both of you," T'Sen said hissing at them. She looked at T'Lyn who seemed very dazed, "Let's get out of here."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O

S'Vec knew he should be dying, perhaps even dead. He heard the mumbles of voices through the water and then silence. The taste of T'Lyn's blood was still in his mouth, he thought abstractly. He was so close to everything he wanted. He'd have to remember next time to kill the people who stood in his way first.

His eyes closed and his mind was confused. There would not be a next time would there…he was dying.

He opened his eyes and gasped for air. He was in his home in Raal, laying on his bed. A tall thin man, a man who did not look Vulcan was walking toward him. "Who are you?" S'Vec croaked as he coughed up water.

"Call me Q." A posh dark voice said, "Not that _Q_ likes me to say that, but…what he doesn't know."

"Am I dead?"

"Yes, and no." he said with a jackal's smile playing over this thin lips, "You are as close to death as possible, without actually being dead. In a few more seconds you'll be dead." He leaned over S'Vec who was coughing up water, "Or…I can save your life and more than that, I can make you like T'Lyn. She won't age you know." He said suavely, "Everyone else will get old and die, but she'll look like that beauty you nearly had for yourself. Her Q didn't tell her that, but I will you…I dislike secrets and lies."

"What..price…"

"Astute, S'Vec, and something I've grown to really admire about you. There is always a price. This price isn't something you aren't willing to pay though. " he leaned closer to him, "War, death, chaos, anarchy, rebellion, and absolute domination. Serve me, in that way, and you will want for nothing."

"I want..T'Lyn..Surak dead…"

The dark Q laughed, "My good boy you will have all the time in the world to see to both of those things. You are thinking too small, but it's to be expected. You've only been given this small sandbox to play in." he sneered and clapped his hands together, "So what do you say S'Vec? Deal or death? Tick tock times it is wasting."

S'Vec could feel the light in his eyes dimming, "Deal."

"Excellent!" He snapped his fingers and light enveloped them both.


	22. Chapter 22

_Surak's log_

_I have been over every inch of S'Vec's computer entries. The man was vile. There were videos of T'Lyn and me when she was in fever. The plans he made were diabolical. I discovered why T'Sen could not speak his name. He had a chip in all of his slaves, it was keyed to certain words, certain things, and it would have triggered her chip. I found the code to deactivate the chip, and T'Plana-hath has removed it. As T'Sen predicted some of the people of the sanctuary have fled. _

_What I find disconcerting is mention of plans for space travel. He has, not in detail, but in mention information regarding an atmospheric weapon that if launched would negate all current technology on Vulcan for at least 400 years. It is only an estimate; he was not an accurate man at keeping notes on these things. As devious as he was, I do not think he had the intelligence to come up with space travel research, and the orbital weapon._

_There are more layers to crack in his computer, more things to discover. I will need to think on what must be done next. He may be gone, but there is always another S'Vec ready to take up the swords dropped by the fallen warlords that have gone before. _

_*pause log*_

Surak set S'Vec's computer aside and pinched the bridge of his nose. He organized his desk making sure everything was in an exact place. He reached over and placed his finger on the button again.

_T'Lyn is in our room resting. T'Plana-Hath has seen to her bite wounds it seems that the largest will scar, and there will be mild nerve damage. She has not resealed the small break in the barrier she erected in our bond, but she was fatigued from blood loss and may not have thought of it. I refuse to take assurance from that minimal optimistic development. _

_In the past week I have experienced, illogical desire, shame, guilt, anger, rage, and jealousy. I have experienced these emotions in a general way before of course, but never in this deeply personal way. I find myself struggling to control and suppress them. My…asinine…cousin believes these are good signs. I myself am not convinced of such a thing. That said I cannot take the silence between my Ashaya and myself any more. There are other things I must resolve before I speak with her. I cannot avoid these things; I believe my silence has made things worse. It is made more disagreeable by T'Sen's scent, I can smell on her being the fact that my child grows in her womb. I am sure T'Lyn also smells this, she is strong but it is a reminder of my indiscretion. _

_I ask myself now, if I cannot bring peace to my own house, can I be expected to bring peace to Vulcan. _

_The truth is I left T'Lyn long before T'Sen came to me. I would leave her for months on end, I did not realize how much until I saw the amount of pictures S'Vec had of her sleeping alone. He could tell you how much she was alone, but I could not. I became so focused, and arrogant that my cause was just and my mission so important that I was becoming all that I hated. She was taking care of important matters, and I sat in my rooms lamenting she had not sent me a letter of desire for some time, that I could tell you. It did not speak well to the husband and father I was becoming. _

_All of these things, along with my own inner discipline must be tended to, or the movement of logic will die before it takes hold. Not because I am so capable, but because all those around me are capable. _

_End log._

Nirak grabbed T'Sen from behind, covering her mouth, "What are you doing outside T'Lyn's window little sneak?" he said nibbling up her ear.

She pulled his hand from her mouth and jabbed him with very little force in the ribs, "Osu Surak is coming here, I saw him headed this way. I think they will be speaking about all that has transpired."

"And you need to hear this?" Nirak said settling in behind her.

"I do." She replied looking at her fingers, "What happens and what is said will determine what I do next."

Nirak frowned lightly, "What do you mean?" He asked, his stomach clenching, the paranoid side his brain concocting fear that she might actually want Surak more than him.

"T'Lyn has been…nice, she forgave me and said nice things to me, she even trusted me in this matter of S'Vec. But in the walls of the harem, many women would do the same, I need to know if this is truth or not." She had shame and resolve in her eyes, "And in honesty, if she does not take Surak back, that…"

"Would you really go to be with him, T'Sen, even knowing my regard for you?" Nirak asked lifting her chin.

She shook her head, "No, Nirak, if T'Lyn did not exist I would have had him, for the simple fact whatever he is…was… better than the slavery I knew. I have no love in that way for him. It would have been as most bondings I know are a self-serving thing. I might have grown to affection for him…in time." She leaned her head back on Nirak's shoulder, "If she does not take Surak back, it will depend on why I suppose, but I don't know if I will stay here if she does not…I just…I don't know."

"I am here," he grinned, "even though you did not ask, not only because you are here, but I too want to see if there are any real differences in these people compared the reality that already exists. It is a happy circumstance to me that there is trouble for me to observe."

T'Sen crinkled her nose, "Why? That sounds terrible."

He held up his finger, "Firstly so I do not have to cause the trouble to observe. Secondly, because anyone can make things seem well when times are easy, it is when times are rough…that my dearest Ashaya, is when the true measure of character can be found." Nirak put his hand over her mouth again and whispered, "I just heard the door…"

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O

Surak stood outside his door and straightened his robes. He could feel the eyes of his students on him from down the hall but he made no rebuke. He lifted his hand to knock, and then dropped it. Was it logical that he knock on his own door, even though he had not slept there for several weeks? He opened the door just a crack, "T'Lyn? May I enter?" He was pleased with the choice of that; it was a suitable compromise between knocking and just entering the room.

T'Lyn stood from her meditation mat, "Enter."

Surak walked the rest of the way in and shut the door behind him. "Are you…well? You are recovering from your injuries?" he asked neutrally.

T'Lyn felt the patch covering S'Vec's bite, "I am healing." She said, but her voice betrayed a deeper angst to Surak.

"May I sit, so we can talk?"

She held her hand out to the chair, "Please do."

Surak took his seat and watched T'Lyn as she sat on their bed. He felt his beast prickle against his eyes seeing her with only one layer of her robe on, sitting on their bed, a bed that contained many memoires. He took in a deep breath through his nose, his mouth felt suddenly dry, "I have…wronged you." He said finally, his tongue thick with nerves he was trying to suppress.

T'Lyn stood and poured him a glass of water and handed it to him, he looked up at her with his mouth agape, "Drink it, you are nervous, I can feel that without a bond. And the first thing you said is incorrect. At least by my estimation. You have wronged me, but you have also wronged T'Sen, and most importantly, yourself."

His head dropped and he looked over the water, he drank it in several gulps. "I do not know what to say, T'Lyn."

"How about you start with the truth. You desired her. I felt it in the bond, you kept the bond open through the whole torrid thing, and I saw it happen as if I were there." She sighed and took her place back on the bed.

He nodded in agreement, but could not look at his wife, "I did."

"I know, if you denied it, I would leave now because that would mean not only were you lying to me, you'd be lying to yourself. I don't abide lies."

Surak sat with the empty water glass, "I still have a certain desire for her."

"I know that too, one thing about a Vulcan male, they are not easily dissuaded from something, and if that something also carries his child…"

He stood, "Would you please be angry, would you speak to yourself and let me know what goes on in your mind!" he said louder than he wished. He went for the pitcher and poured himself another water, "I'm…that was emotionalism, forgive me…I should say, forgive me that as well."

"You yourself said, what is, is. We cannot change what is, and I have been plenty angry, plenty emotional over this entire situation. When she came first to me to ask for forgiveness the first thought I had was to make her hate me, so it would be easy for you, for her…if that was what you really desired. It is much easier to betray someone who is abominable than it is betray someone who offers you forgiveness. I was angry, and why anyone would expect me not to be…" she shook her head, "but as I sat there with my head in my hands I placed myself in her situation. It wasn't hard, I had something happen in my childhood that was not my fault, something I couldn't fight, and I was blamed for. So she and I were not so different. I realized I could not be Vulcan, because Vulcan was of no comfort to her…she didn't know Vulcan like I did, she knew emotion, she would know the humanity I had within. "

Surak held up his hand, "What is this of your childhood? What is this you speak? I thought Vulcan was of a logical nature in your time."

T'Lyn chuckled mirthlessly, "The logic of society does not guarantee the goodness of the society, and it only gives it the openness of the path to goodness. There are still bad people in every society. My childhood is of no concern at the moment however…I will say that it is one of the reasons why we have only melded the once, and only briefly. I was violated as I'm sure T'Sen was in her younger days, not that she is that old even now."

"You are angry, not at me but at something else." Surak realized.

"Yes, Surak, I am angry at S'Vec. This is the…" She paused and held up two fingers, "Second bloody time I have been the object of some nut-job's focus, the first was what caused my mother's death, my father's rejection, and my expulsion from Vulcan itself. It is why I don't know much of Vulcan's history, or as I like to call it…NOW…because I was raised on earth by my Vulcan grandparents, who did the best they could with a very damaged little girl, with very uncontrolled emotion…something they weren't used to seeing or dealing with." She hissed, "Do you even know me? Have we even met?"

He hung his head and looked out the window, "Other than the night in the cave when I saw the picture of your mother and father, we have not spoken of such things."

"Do you know why? Because we did not even take a cohabitation period. We dove directly into converting the world to logic. Here is a new bulletin Surak, you may be the catalyst for change but you aren't the change. This much I do understand now. You are not some warlord for logic, you are the fire under the behind of those who will move and shape this world." She threw up her hands, "And I bought into it too, I was so focused on the fact I wasn't a good Vulcan, and here I was with the quintessential Vulcan, the man whose name is whispered with reverence, that I became someone I am not and never can be. Do I need control, absolutely, I'm a Vulcan for logic's sake, but I'm not a full Vulcan and I never will be. I have emotions that if I bottle up, I'll end up someone I don't even know. Humans that suppress their emotions become serial killers." She chuckled, "Not the legacy I want. I began hiding all the things I am. I didn't dance before you; for fear that I would meet with your disapproval. And it was nothing you did…I did that to myself. Fearing I would be rejected for being who I am because I have been all my life. Humans don't know how to deal with those who are them but not…Vulcans look at being half human like a handicap." Tears streamed down her cheeks, "But worst of all I was doing it to myself, for you who is my husband. How would and unworthy half-caste ever measure up to the all-knowing and wise Surak." She stalked toward him, "No more Surak, I am going to be who I am, whenever I figure what that is, and you may love me or you may not, but I will not be your ideal or my father's or anyone but me…because being who I thought you wanted, what I thought I needed to be did neither one of us any good. That's the logical thing right there, what is necessary is never unwise. Me being me is necessary."

Surak's eyes were wide as she stalked toward him in full animation, her arms swinging making points when she went silent he folded his hands before him, "I've not been a good husband, if you felt the need to be who you were not."

"No you were a good Vulcan husband, but not a good friend, not a good father to your children. You were being a revolutionary, and that is needed as well, but you are married…you need to let me be a partner to you, and you need to be a partner to me. That is, I think, how good marriages work. "

"Do you wish to remain my adun'a?" he stepped toward her.

She looked away and put her palm on her forehead, "Of course I do, Surak, I love you. I love you so much I was willing to walk away if that was what you needed me to do. I love you beyond logic, but I need to love myself more so I can give you the kind of love you really need."

He touched her face, "I find I require our bond to function, T'Lyn. I cannot abide the silence between us. Will you open our bond?"

T'Lyn pulled away, "Not today, and not until you say and truly are sorry…not only to me, but to T'Sen as well. You have to apologize, Surak, and then we need to build trust again. Right now, I do not trust you I do not trust you won't betray me again. We need to build on a new foundation, things need to change, because I don't care who you are, no one has the right to do what you did to me. What you did to T'Sen and yourself. We need to make provisions for her and her child; her child should never feel the shame of what happened. It should only know love, of both its mother and its father. "

"I agree, I have two victims of my lack of control already. I do not wish a third. "He sat down on their bed and looked up at her, "I am sorry, Adun'a. I never meant to…I don't know what I was thinking to do what I did."

"I do, I was there in your head remember. You were thinking you wanted to taste of a beautiful young woman who was offering herself so freely and boldly."

"T'Lyn," Surak hissed.

"Am I wrong?"

"No."

"Then there you are. The truth."

"I have never had to deal with such emotions, T'Lyn. I have not ever felt these things before. No woman has offered herself to me in that way. I did not know how to cope with it. Just as I have never felt the white hot anger boiling through my veins when I saw what S'Vec had on his computer, in his logs. These are things I have not ever…it's never been this intense."

"And yet you speak to people who deal with those intense emotions every day, and tell them they need to control them, suppress them, and embrace the cool of logic. Not so easy when it's you, is it?" She chuckled, "I'm not saying that your entire philosophy is wrong, "she went to her knees and placed her hands on his knees, "You are correct in the things you speak and teach, Surak, but if you really want to change this world, start in yourself. You have the emotions fully now, and perhaps some of that is my fault, the human unchecked wildness of me, so if you can calm those and remain a good person your words become more than words, they become truth. They transition from philosophy to truth."

He looked down at her hands on his knees, and carefully he placed his fingers over hers, "I see the wisdom of what you say. "He said, a question unspoken lingered on his lips.

"What? There is something else. I can almost feel jealousy from your skin."

"Did S'Vec's touch…did he…"

T'Lyn started laughing, "Oh my logic, you are asking me of S'Vec turned me on. You want to know if he made me hot kissing. You are looking for betrayal because you betrayed."

"It is not funny T'Lyn, I've never felt such a thing before. It maddens me thinking of it."

"And yet you expect me to be all better and healed, everything suppressed, and you actually did enjoy…"

Tears formed in his eyes, "T'Lyn please."

"S'Vec looks an eerily like my chosen uncle Letant, Surak. If you want to know how it felt for me to kiss S'Vec, go give Nirak a passionate kiss. Looking into S'Vec's eyes, and feeling his fingers on my skin, it felt like I was being touched my Uncle who had gone mad." She watched his finger tracing over the backs of her skin and she did not pull away. "It is odd to think of, but he does look very much like my chosen uncle."

"Your chosen uncle is Vulcan, but not your father's brother?"

"No, he's Romulan, and very much a character. I was always his favorite niece, and often encouraged me to laugh, which often got me into trouble." A small smile played at her lips, "So having S'Vec paw me felt akin to incest. There you have your answer."

"There are no other men you desire?"

"None. You are all that I have desired, Surak, and looking for someone so you can feel better about your own desire isn't going to fix this."

He rested his hands on hers, "Where do we go from here, Ashaya?"

"You apologize to T'Sen, and perhaps you need some time on Seleya to figure out these new feelings that afflict you. When you return, we can begin again."

"I know now that running this sanctuary takes its toll, along with the children…how will you manage?" he asked sliding his hands up and down hers.

"I delegate, Surak, I manage things but I give people tasks that I know they will be good at." She lifted her hand and touched his cheek, "One person cannot rule the world."

He leaned into her touch, "How did you come to know that?"

"My star fleet training, in part, and the rest I saw as you tried to change the world around you by yourself. There are people around you, who have skills you do not. T'Plana-hath was a teacher, priestess, and healer, Nirak has skills, T'Sen has skills, T'Klaas, T'Hya, and we bring people in every day that need and want to learn, but also need to feel as if they make a difference too. Look around you, you narrow visioned Vulcan. The people who come here want to change the world too. Let them, or you risk becoming the very tyrant you want to see overthrown. "

Surak rubbed his cheeks against her hand and sighed, "I see the logic of your thoughts, Adun'a. You are correct; I do need some time to meditate on all that I have done, all that you have said. I do need to apologize to T'Sen, and offer her a space in this sanctuary."

"Yes."

"T'Lyn," he said softly, "Would you kiss me?"

"No, Surak, not today, but someday…soon I hope, because I do burn for thee. We will be well again, but not today."


	23. Chapter 23

_T'Lyn's personal log. _

_Surak leaves for Seleya this evening. It was hard not to give in embrace him yesterday and yet at the same time not to reach out and smack him again. I don't know where the contrast is, it the Vulcan inside me who wishes the violence or is it my humanity. It doesn't matter in the long run, it is all me. _

_I wish T'Klaas was here, and not at Gol shedding his emotions. In fact, I wish T'Hya was here as well, anyone to talk to. T'Klaas would be able to tell me more of the history. I'm grateful that S'Vec is gone, the things he was able to obtain frighten me. Pictures of me…My safety feels compromised, I feel violated on so many levels. I'm left wondering why he did this. Him and my teacher, it's the same. What is wrong with me that these nut bags do what they do? The only good thing was that no one but him was killed. But can I say that? _

_I just don't know. _

_End log._

Nirak took T'Sen's hand and guided her down the path away from the window. Once away he smiled, "So, my dear, what do you think? Do you stay here or go, or what do you do?"

T'Sen shook her head, "I think…I am staying. None of that is what I expected." She said shaking her head.

"What did you expect?" He said jumping up three rocks to sit down.

"I don't know, part of me expected to hear T'Lyn talk me down, speak ill of me, even though she has been gracious to my face. Part of me expect Surak to blame me, and her to let him. That's the kind of stuff I saw, experienced before." She kicked off her shoes and took them in her hands. She took a seat on the bottom rock and looked up at Nirak. "I mean I know T'Lyn's hurting, she'd have to be. Between Surak and S'Vec, but I've seen similar things happen, and the people took it out on whoever was handy. Do you know what I mean?"

Nirak laughed, "Oh I grew up in the great house of Solek. Do you need to ask? The pet sehlat dies, Solek kills a random servant. Yes, dearest, I understand."

"And you." She said looking up at him again. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You say you want me. You tell me you have all this regard for me, but you are up there and I'm down here. Why aren't you kissing me?" she pointed around, "We are alone. You are touchy with me, but now alone you are talking to me about this situation from clear up there, and not down here kissing me."

Nirak smiled so wide his all of his front teeth showed, he threw his head back and he laughed so hard he fell backward from the rock, still laughing.

T'Sen stood in her stone, "It's not funny Nirak!" she climbed up to where he had been and looked over the rock, "Nirak you stop laughing at me, I swear to the gods of war!"

"No…no…no…Oh ,T'Sen," he panted as his laughter subsided, "So yes, I was laughing, but not strictly at you. I was laughing because I want to be down there kissing you. "

She lay on her stomach across the rock, "So what's so funny about that?"

"Nothing really, it's just that…I think some of these logic teachings are sinking into my head." He got up on his knees sitting on his feet he looked up at her, "See as I heard the cousins talk I had a revelation. "his hazel eyes sparkled up at her, "You've had a terrible life. You were stolen or sold or whatever into servitude, you were a concubine used as nothing but flesh. "

T'Sen started to look away, and he leapt up, and grabbed her, "No don't. I mean no shame in that; we all have been used in one way or another on this planet. Perhaps you were used for pleasure, but so was I…I was sent to war at the pleasure of Sorek. What I mean to say, is that it is time for a change, T'Sen. For both of us." He climbed up and sat down next to her, "I want you to be my mate, but I want what's best for you. So, here my plan." He wrapped his arm around her protectively, "I want to do this properly. I will go with my cousin to Seleya, meditate, and learn. I want a base bond between us before we go, so we are promised one to another. I want to take some time to learn, and I want you to stay here and heal, and learn too."

"Are you joking with me?" T'Sen said with furrowed brows,

"No, I'm serious." He moved to touch her face and she pulled away. "What?"

"I do not get you, Nirak." She said pushing him away.

Nirak pulled her closer, "I want to do this properly, T'Sen. You are a woman worthy of devotion and part of devotion, is patience. I want you to trust that my devotion is to you, and not just to your body. You are going to be a mother, and if you are my mate, that means I'll be the child's chosen father, and we will have our own children. I want them to be proud of how their father is with their mother."

She crossed her arms across her chest and pouted, "Fine."

Nirak kissed her cheek, standing he lifted up her chin, "Trust me, T'Sen. " he kissed her lips and jumped from the rock to the path, "Trust me, one day you'll thank me." He bowed in a courtly way, "My T'sai, my T'Sen…" he trotted off down the path toward the sanctuary.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_OO_O

Surak was staring out his window, he would every once in a while glance at his bag which was packed for his trip to Seleya for meditation. He unfolded his hands from behind him and turned. There were matters to take care of before he left. It was odd to him, now that T'Lyn was back he was not bogged down, the sanctuary was returning to "normal" and the whispers of what the meaning of the show about him taking a new mate were out of his ear shot.

As he approached T'Sen's door he decided it best of they take a walk together away from the eyes and ears of the sanctuary, since it might seem odd to those who still thrived on gossip to see him enter her private chamber alone, for however long this talk might take. He knocked at the door and then folded his hands behind his back.

T'Sen rose from her meditation and answered the door, and she knew what was coming.

"May I take a walk with you?" he asked, and she nodded. It was very early morning, and she knew he was leaving soon. They still had to discuss the matter of their child, and T'Sen's place at the sanctuary.

"Certainly, Osu." She closed the door behind her and walked beside him, her hands clasped firmly behind her back. She walked like this with him, out of the sanctuary, out into an outcropping of rock. The day was still pleasantly warm, not blazing hot as it would be later in the day. He bid her sit on a warmed rock, and she obeyed, waiting for him to speak.

He turned to her, "T'Sen there is no easy way to say this or the myriad of other things that should be spoken of before I leave for Seleya. But Logic does not lie, or at least that is what I keep telling myself. So here we are." he nodded, his eyes briefly settling on her stomach before meeting her eyes again. "I am sorry for what I did to you, and what I have done since then. I have behaved as if this was your fault. It was not your fault. It was mine." he swallowed, "I desired you, T'Sen, your raw beauty, untamed nature, and the fact..." he held up his hands, "You seemed to desire me, even if it was only on orders. I was...weak." he let his hands fall into his lap, but he did not stop looking at her. He had more to say, but could not and did not want to talk at her, he wanted to hear her thoughts.

T'Sen blushed, not sure what to say. No man had ever admitted to being in the wrong for having her. No man had ever apologized for wronging her. No man (save Nirak and her own father) had treated her so well, so kindly, so reverently, as if she were a jewel to be cherished instead of flesh to use for their own pleasure.

"I...Surak, I shouldn't have broken what was between you and T'Lyn...I saw the strength of your bond, the regard, the devotion you had for her...maybe I kind of did want that for myself. Had S'Vec's plan actually succeeded, and you become my husband, I would have fallen for you eventually...maybe, once you proved you wouldn't cheat on me...Surak, all I've known are lies, and for once I see the truth. If we win this war for our people, and make them see what is truth...we should put in place rules regarding physical contact, and the way a bonded man treats women who are not his mate, and how a bonded woman treats men who are not her mate. You should have been able to stop me, and I should have had such rules drilled in my head, so that nothing like this happens in our future."

Surak considered her words, and nodded, "Yes, I believe, you are correct. It will give me something to meditate on while I am on Seleya." he blinked pushing her excellent thoughts to the back of his mind lest he become too distracted to continue the conversation, something he realized he was apt to do when something struck his fancy. "Perhaps you would have fallen for me, T'Sen, but if I was capable of cheating on T'Lyn, I would have been more than capable of cheating on you...anyone for that matter. When one's soul is twinned with another, and they are still capable of such betrayal..." he dropped his head, "Then it is always a threat. Which, is why I must tell you now, for it is the secrets we carry that eat us alive, that now I still desire you." he held up his hand, "I know it is due to the recent intimacy, and the biological pheromone you are secreting because you are carrying my child. It needed to be said though, or my obsessive mind...the mind that seems to plague all of vulcan men, that drives us to kill over small things and make war...my obsessive mind, that I thought I was above, might act inappropriately again." he shook his head ashamed it was a truth he had to admit at all. "I love my adun'a, she completes me in ways I did not know I was incomplete in, but we are all our own worst enemies." with a sigh, he looked away from her, "The night I saw you and T'Lyn crying in each other's arms...it struck me then how much you both disliked yourselves. That displeases me greatly. I like to think I have good taste in companions, and I see value in you, and in her. As much as I am not agreeable to what happened between us, I am and will be proud that you will have my child, you are a worthy woman." He fell silent again, trying to prepare himself for anything she might say.

She felt tears in her eyes, and tried to blink them away...she had never known such kindness in all her days, and she wondered what was so wrong with the world that such kindness had been forgotten.

"Osu...I thank thee, and I...I sometimes wished the child might die, that I might die...I wanted to die...I am sorry for such selfish thinking. I had no hope left when I was sent to you, but now it grows in my being, and despite all logic, I cannot get rid of it. I do not wish to." She looked up at Surak and blinked. "Is that wrong?"

She swallowed back her tears and composed herself, though she felt she might break into tears again soon. She had a long way to go until she was the composed and noble lady that T'Lyn was. In that, she envied her, but she cast the envy out. A soft, subtle smile graced her lips as she thought of Nirak, and the hope for a new life that he offered her. She saw now that Nirak, in some ways, was more noble than Surak, whose ideology and practice would change the world. It was strange to think of it that way, but she felt the deepest contentment at the thought of a bond with Nirak.

He stood and held his arms out indicating he would have a hug, if she would give it, "Every life is sacred, T'Sen. Our child will know contentment, and I know T'Lyn wishes you to be a part of our lives, I do too, and I want our child to know me as a father, just as my own will. Do I have your forgiveness, T'sai? Because you have my forgiveness and my thanks to thee for being the vessel of my child." When she hugged him he did not linger long in the hug, "Now, I it would be my hope that you and T'Lyn work together here, learn here, and in spite of my actions allow me to earn your trust." he looked into the distance he could see T'Lyn working alongside some of the people who were harvesting the small vegitable garden they had cultivated.

"We all make mistakes," he said to himself more than he said to her, and then he looked at her, "You know more of the ways of women and men than T'Lyn does...Would you...speak to her, I must go now, and begin the journey to Seleya. It is my hope that when I return I can hold her as a husband should, she needs a female that understands to guide her through her own healing. I would trust you to do so." He bowed to her and began to walk away.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O

Surak shouldered his pack and turned to leave his rooms. When he turned around T'Lyn was standing there. He looked down a moment and then looked at her. She held out a box wrapped up, "Food and water for your trip, and a letter for when you get there."

His lips parted, there was bliss in him seeing her there, providing for him this way. It was most unexpected. He reached out to take it from her and she held onto it, her finger slid over his with a slow firm pressure releasing in him the erotic vibration that about buckled his knees, "Ashaya…" he whispered.

She released the box into his hand and held up the ta'al, "A peaceful journey, Surak." She turned around and he whispered, "Please…"

She hesitated and turned to him, sliding her palm up his cheek she graced his lips with a brief kiss and then she turned and walked out of the room.

"It will be enough, for now." He said closing his eyes savoring the flavor and scent. He realized it had been months, even before his indiscretion, since he had held her, touched her, or even been alone with her. He frowned at himself. No cohabitation time, he was away when her first fever struck, and in the past three years since their children were born he had been away more than they had been together. Now, he was going way again, but this time because if he did not go now, he might be sent forever.

Inwardly he scoffed at himself as he thought of T'Klaas's words to him when they first met. _You become the man all of Vulcan will hail as the one of the greatest thinkers that ever lived. _Was he? No, not at this time, not in this moment, now he was arrogant. He believed he could change S'Vec, and so he let S'Vec nearly ruin everything, and he did allow S'Vec to take advantage of his wife. Pictures of her, touching her…He growled. She had tried to warn him, when they were abducted by the people of the raptor, but he believed S'Vec when he said it was an act. He had thought T'Lyn too emotional.

He walked out of this office and cradled the parcel she had given him in his arms. Nirak bounded up beside him, "Ready cousin?" Nirak said with a smile.

"Ready?" Surak asked raising an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I am coming with you. We are going to Seleya to…" he raised his hands waving them about, "search our feelings, get in touch with our inner Vulcan, become one with….whatever."

"_We_ are not going to Seleya. I am going to Seleya. " he said walking passed his cousin.

"I'm going with you, Surak." Nirak said trotting up along side of him, putting an arm around him, and waving his hand outward over the desert, "Think of it, two blood brothers…well, cousins…on a deep quest of spirituality and faith. Facing the desert, facing sand storms, Sehlats, La-matya, the people of Seleya…"

Surak sighed and rolled his eyes, "The first rule on this quest is that we do not speak unless we are spoken to."

Nirak threw his head back and laughed, "Oh, I can see this trip is going to be fun."

Surak waited until they were far enough from the sanctuary that they would not be heard, "This trip isn't about fun, Nirak, this trip is about me finding my center again. This is about me not losing my wife. This is about my future and the future of my family."

Nirak grinned, "I know cousin, and it's about me becoming a better man so I can be a proper mate to that beautiful lady you knocked up."

Surak turned green, "Would stop saying that!" He pushed Nirak in the shoulder.

"No I won't stop saying it, because it's true." Nirak replied pushing Surak's shoulder.

His eyes narrowed, "I will make sure you name is remembered as being a fool, Nirak."

Nirak laughed, "Sure you will, Surak, sure you will. Doing something like that would require a sense of humor, and the ability to joke, neither talent do you have."

Surak shook his head and began walking again watching the horizon he tried to ignore, Nirak.

"So, Cousin, how long is this enlightenment thing going to take?"

Surak grumbled, "You have a disorder, there should be a name for, that makes you not be able to stay silent or focus."

"So when do we stop to eat?"

Surak ignored him and walked on.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: A little sexy Mish chappy I believe done tastefully...Life is uber busy right now, so I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I plan on writing a timeline for all the foundation stories (Caren excellent idea thank you) Thank you to all my reviewers. Love you all! This is a little treat chappy for hanging in there through the good and bad times. *raises ta'al* Sensara you rock thank you for all you do, readers...she makes me a better writer ;) Alshya...at the epilogue I will do a casting list..just for you *hearts* Feel free to throw out your thoughts! you never know, you might be right!  
**

_Nirak's personal log_

_Hello? Is this thing on? Um…Alright, Surak said it was a good thing to keep a personal record of one's thoughts. So, here I am, talking into a necklace thing about to lay down some wisdom…I want to go back to the sanctuary now. We've been on Seleya now for sex…six months, and all I can think about is T'Sen. Going home and grabbing her up and making her my wife. _

_I did learn some about logic and emotion while I was here. Other than that it was fairly boring. I played a few pranks on Surak. He keeps telling me he's going to get me back in a way that all time will remember. I don't think the old man has it in him. _

So the sun is about an hour from cresting. I'm going to turn this thing off and go rouse the old man. He said last night we'd go home today. I'm holding him to that. I have my bags packed and I'm ready to get out of here and back to my T'sai. I know Surak is too, even though he doesn't show it as I do.

End log

Surak woke as he had many days in the six months on Seleya, to Nirak hovering over him wide eyed. He raised an eyebrow, and placed his hand on his forehead, "Yes, my asinine cousin?""

"You said we'd go back home today." Nirak sat down on his chest and started bouncing slightly, "Are we? Are we? Are we?"

"Only if you get over your overlarge posterior off of me," He groaned.

Nirak stood and tossed Surak's pack into his chest, "On it cousin! You may not be ready to see your wife, but I am so very ready to see my future wife."

Surak swung his legs over the edge of his bunk,"I am more than ready to see T'Lyn. I find myself burning for her."

Nirak paused as he shoved his things into his own bag, "I'm glad you do, and...as much as if you ever say this in public I will deny it, I'm glad we came here." he paused thoughtfully, "I learned a lot, not only from you, but who I want to be as a man as a man to T'Sen." he pulled out a small box and opened it to Surak, "I made this for T'Sen."

Surak opened the box and he nodded with the smallest of smiles on his lips. It was a hand carved IDIC, made from the stone of Seleya. "Is this a gift you wish to give her before you offer the worst gift?"

Nirak frowned, "Worst gift?"

"Yourself." Surak said flatly.

Nirak held his stomach and laughed, "Oh cousin, it seems you have learned a sense of humor from me! I will wait for this notorious prank you say you intend to pull now! I half believe it may just happen!" He slapped Surak on the back hard and made for the door, "Shall we? Our ladies await!"

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Nirak tensed. In the distance he could see a figure approaching them. He placed his hand on Surak who was not paying attention. "Hey, Cousin." He said softly.

"Yes Nirak? Another mirage of buxom women you feel the need to describe in detail for another three hours?" Surak replied looking at Nirak with an incredulous eye.

Nirak grinned, "That was fun, but no…" he pointed in the distance, "We have company, he's coming straight for us. "

Surak held a steady gaze into the distance, "There seems to be only one person so I doubt we are in in peril Nirak." He began to walk toward the figure.

Nirak pulled him back by the shoulder, "Are you out of your Vulcan mind? You have no weapon, and one man is as dangerous as an army if he is bent on your death." He slid in behind Surak and edged him forward, "Now we may go."

Surak rolled his eyes, "So you wanted me to use caution so you could hide behind me. You are such class, Nirak." He walked forward toward the silhouette, as they closed the distance he saw that it was no stranger coming toward them, it was T'Klaas.

Surak quickened the pace toward his student and friend. He raised the ta'al, "It is very agreeable to see you again T'Klaas." As Surak looked at his friend he could not help but stand agape. His expression was not just neutral, it was completely blank. His eyes did not look as they once did, it was a blank slate, like staring into a computer screen.

T'Klaas raised the ta'al, "I have come to inform you that I have achieved Kolinahr, Teacher. "

Surak nodded , "I can…see that, T'Klaas."

Nirak looked at T'Klaas from around Surak's head, "What is wrong with him?"

"I also bring fortunate and unfortunate tidings from Gol, Teacher. " he continued slipping his hands into the sleeves of his robe, "T'Hya is returning to the sanctuary. She was unable to achieve the purity of Kolinahr. She will be retrieving the children and returning to her homeland."

Surak frowned slightly. He knew this would not be welcome news to T'Lyn. She had raised them from babies, given them suck as she did their own son. It was disagreeable to him as well, he had come to think on them as his own children. "What are the fortunate tidings?"

T'Klass cocked his head, "That was the fortunate tidings, Osu. The unfortunate information is that there are armies gathering near Gol. The facts seem to indicate a conflict between Sudoc the warlord, those who ride under the raptor's wings, and the people of the city of Gol. I believe with assistance I may be able to diffuse the situation and propagate peace talks. "he stared blankly at Surak waiting his answer.

Surak thought for a moment, "When I return to the sanctuary I will ask some of those who are advanced in their studies to join you in your effort."

"You will not do this yourself?"

"If I am required I will come, but the movement of peace and logic is more than me, it should not depend solely on me. I am but a circuit in the larger computer." Surak said, and in his mind and heart he knew what he was saying was the truth. It could not all be him, or he would become just another tyrant.

"Very well. I am returning to the temple of Gol, send word before you sent the contingent and I will send guard for their protection. The area is dangerous, not to do so would be illogical, and statistically the probability would be high they would die." He pulled his hand from his sleeve, and raised the ta'al, "Live long and prosper, Surak." He turned and began walking away.

When he was slightly larger than a speck on the horizon, Nirak put his arm around Surak's shoulder, " What in the blazing sands was that?"

"He was…he is a man who has shed all emotions." Surak said, conflicted on what he thought.

"That's creepy, Surak. You've said emotion will destroy us, and I see why you say that, but make us all like that? Life wouldn't be worth the peace it brought to the planet. " He slapped him on his shoulder, "Would you want to live in a world where your T'Lyn did not look at you with sparkle in her green eyes? Where she touched you only out of duty?" He chuckled mirthlessly, "That's not my world."

Surak blinked and began walking back the sanctuary, "Nor mine, Nirak. " he admitted, "Seeing him like that, is disconcerting."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Lyn laid out the blanket for T'Sen to sit down in and set up the small music box they brought so T'Lyn could play the music they had come to enjoy listening together. T'Sen sat down and opened a small basket with fruits, water and juice. She began pouring them both drink and setting up the plates as T'Lyn lit a small camp fire.

It had become their habit in the last six months to take a night away from the sanctuary where they could dance, and talk as they looked up at the stars together. T'Lyn had told T'Sen all about her life, where she was from, and what she was really...half vulcan, and half human. T'Sen had opened up about how she had been taken from her family, how she had gone willingly so her little sister would be spared the slavery. And now under the light of Th'Kuht full in the sky, with T'Sen starting to grow swollen with child they listened to T'Lyn's human music and shared a snack of fruit.

"I received a message from Nirak," T'Sen said with a grin as she bit off a half of fig like fruit and handed T'Lyn the rest.

"Really? Was it one of his...naughty drawings of the Priest of Seleya or something more informative?" T'Lyn replied taking the bite from her fingers.

"They are coming home; they should be home tomorrow evening, if I am reading him correctly." She lay back on the blanket resting her head on her arm, "No dancing tonight...I'm feeling...fat."

T'Lyn chuckled, "I brought lotion, T'Sen, lift your tunic and I'll put it on."

T'Sen lifted her shirt and marveled at her stomach, "I can't believe I am this large, and yet the lotion keeps those angry green stretch marks way. I never would have thought of it."

"I used it all the time I was pregnant, and when I become so again," she smirked at T'Sen as she carefully rubbed lotion on her bulging baby stomach.

"You think you want more children?"

T'Lyn nodded and tears filled her eyes, "I received word from T'Hya. She is coming here soon. She could not attain Kolinahr, even after all this time, and wants to take her children with her to Raal."

T'Sen put her hand on T'Lyn's and squeezed.

T'Lyn waved her other hand and wiped away the tears from her eyes with its back, "I know I should not be upset, but I've had the babies since they were born, they are as much mine as..." her head slouched and she began to sob.

T'Sen wrapped her arms around T'Lyn's neck, "I know my friend, I know."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Surak set his travel bag down on the bed and sighed, wearied from his travels, ready to be with T'Lyn again. He ran a hasty hand through his wind-swept hair and decided to bathe before T'Lyn saw him again, so he might be completely clean, mind and body, before approaching her on the subject of returning to their normal intimacy.

The sanctuary baths were empty at this time of day, and he opted for a very quick cleansing in warm water. Once he had rinsed all the dirt off of his body in the natural springs, he toweled off and wrapped a thin robe around his body, then took the underground access tunnel to the dormitory section of the sanctuary.

He was not even paying attention to the rest of the room, focusing on unpacking and perhaps getting a little food, but when he turned around to unpack his bag, he found it sitting on the floor, and T'Lyn waiting for him...in nothing but a see-through robe. He swallowed thickly.

T'Sen chuckled inwardly at T'Lyn's plans for Surak and decided to do something similar with Nirak, and she hurried to her room to get into something a little more...intimate. She had a particular outfit in mind, and she could feel Nirak was somewhere in the sanctuary. She wasn't sure where, and she thought he probably wasn't in her room just yet. He and Surak had only arrived perhaps ten minutes ago.

She opened her door and frowned at the darkness inside, and she gulped, thinking that S'Vec had arranged this so he could instruct her to do something else for him. But no...S'Vec was dead...still, she proceeded with caution, tensed, ready to fight. She sent out a plea for Nirak to get here, and she jumped and squealed when the door closed and strong arms wrapped around her midsection.

She squealed again when a hand clamped over her mouth, and she continued to make noise and struggle until she felt a familiar set of lips at her neck.

"Nirak!" she protested, but soon she found herself pressed over the bed, a warm tongue on her ear. She moaned and wriggled, and he made a tsk-ing sound.

"Now, now, calm down, ashaya," he purred, and she relaxed, beginning to feel the heat and excitement of the position she was in.

"Thanks for the warning," she mumbled sarcastically, and she yelped into the covers when Nirak sucked at the tip of her ear.

T'Lyn sat up on her knees with her legs slightly parted. She lifted her hand and undid the clasp at her hair and let it fall in loose waves down around her shoulders. "You've bathed already," she said with a small pout, running her fingers over the seams of her robes, "Pity...I thought it might be interesting to bathe you..." she reached out and grabbed the robe he put around himself and pulled him closer to the bed, "I suppose it would be agreeable to bathe you...if I get you dirty again." Her green eyes flashed up to his, "Do you have any interest in such an activity, Surak? Something that might get you dirty?" She sat up on her knees and nosed up his neck until her mouth was level with his ear, "Something that might get me dirty...that might make me...swell with a child?" she gently licked up the shell of his ear, taking the sharp tip in her mouth she bit it as her hands ran down his chest, parting the fabric of his robe.

Nirak pulled back from his ear bite and grinned; putting his fingertip on the tip of her nose he sent the erotic pulse through its tip, "Now settle down Missy! I have things to say before I throw you on this bed and ravage you." his smile took over his face going from his chin to his eyes. He pulled out a small leather pouch from his pocket. It had a poorly tied bow on it, "T'Sen daughter of Torash, will you do me the honor of being my bond mate? I don't mean you are my teslu forever, I mean skip that rubbish and you and I become man and wife." he cleared his throat, and got down on his knees before her pulling a small paper from his pocket. He unfolded it and cleared his throat, He started off as a whisper, "I'm not often serious, so you might pay attention." he nodded and looked at his paper, "T'Sen. That's you." he pointed at her and his voice took on a small nervousness, "I am on Seleya contemplating the big things of the universe. Are we alone in this universe? How can we make the world better? But all while I am thinking these things, I find they all relate to you." He looked up at her, "I know with you, I'll never be alone. I know with you, the world is already better. So, if you are willing...I'd like to make you my bond mate, and keep you pregnant for as long as we both shall live..." he put the paper on the floor, "You agreeable to all that?"

Surak gasped and laid her back down into the covers. "I have a most invested interest in it, my beloved," he purred, gently removing her robe and running his hands over her creamy, bare skin. This marked a new beginning between them, when he wouldn't ignore her, or leave her here for several months while he was off saving Vulcan...he would make her full with as many children as he could sire, and he would see his descendants take his place in this sanctuary, to usher in a new generation of those who sought and taught logic. But first, he would have to make her full with another child, and to do that...

He nipped along her neck and traced his fingers around her womanhood, relishing the moisture, the decadent juices flowing from her center.

"Such moisture," he cooed in her ear. "So rich and sweet...shall I have a taste of it, my love?"

"Nirak, none of that is going to happen if you sit there gabbing at me!" she hissed, trying to push him back to his original position. "For goodness' sakes, I've already accepted you! Let's do this, but first..."

She twisted around for a moment and kissed him hard. "I missed you...I want to be ravished...so GET TO IT!" she growled, lying on her stomach and waiting for him to make a move.

Nirak giggled, and kissed her back hard. He pressed his hands to her jaw and filled her with all of himself that he could, "Surak taught me that." he said watching her eyes, "There is more to the bond now. You are mine." he gloated and pounced on top of her, covering her body with his. He kissed over her neck and then pulled back looking down at her, "So, is the time I should admit something to you?" He rolled her over on her back and started undoing her robes. "And I don't want to hear anything snide about it." he grumbled slightly at the tie that would not come undone. He pulled his small knife and cut it, "So...Yes," he opened her robe and his eyes glistened, "I've...never had sex before." he began undoing his robes tossing them Willy nilly over the room until he was naked before her. He laid himself over top of her and grinned down at her. He didn't let her answer or speak before his took her neck in his mouth and bit. In her mind she heard, _Oh yeah, she tastes sooo good yummy yummy, she is soooo hot she is hotter than the desert. Oh I am soooo going to make her scream my name tonight_.

T'Lyn purred into his neck, "I think you should, Surak, but not before I get a taste of something..." She began biting down on his shoulder, moving her hips into his hand, and her fingers ran through his hair. The moment she tasted his blood in her mouth she opened up their bond again full and wide. Feeling it open again moisture pooled in her center, and her teeth dug deeper into his skin. _Welcome home Ashaya_.

T'Sen quirked an eyebrow in disbelief, then flipped him on his back and growled at him. "Well then, if you're new to all this, let me be on top for this first time," she whispered. "I'll guide you through it." She managed a grin and smacked him playfully on the arm. _Screaming your name? _she said in his mind. _We'll work on that._

She licked down his body and, pausing at his hips, decided to try a human form of intimacy that T'Lyn had told her about. Further down and down she went, until she was hovering above his member. It was hard and ready for her, and she took it in her mouth.

Surak felt tears in his eyes at the sound of her voice inside his head once more. He crushed her to his body, not even bothering to suppress his joy and pleasure at this, and he bit her back, bite after bite until she was marked anew with at least three or four of his marks. He intended to give her several more over the course of the evening...

Nirak looked down at T'Sen, "I'm not expert T'Sen but..." He stopped speaking and his head flopped backward on the pillow, "nevermind...he breathed, you know what you are..." his hands gripped the sheets around him. "Oh ASHAYA!" He screamed, "For the love of all LOGIC!" he cried out, trying to stop himself from moving his hips into her mouth. His eyes were wide watching her work her mouth over his member. He didn't know where she learned that but he was going to kiss whoever taught her that. "T'SEN! I'm going to...I think I'm...Oh LOGIC! T'Sen!" he tried to push her up off of him but it was too late...

T'Lyn didn't hold back her delight as she usually did. She let him feel her ecstasy and feel the full brunt of her love for him without filtering it as she once did. If he was going to be with her, he was going to be with the real and whole her and not a watered down version. She pulled him from his marking her shoulder and crushed his mouth with a deep kiss, letting her tongue explore and tangle with his. _Foreplay is wonderful Surak, but it doesn't make babies_. She mentally teased _in addition to that I've ached to feel you inside of me again, I've ached so deeply I've nearly touched myself with intimacy and thinking of you…_

T'Sen felt the most foreign sense of pleasure at what came next, and she did not allow herself to feel strange about it, or disgusted, or afraid. She swallowed; he was her love, and she wasn't about to spit out a part of him; she would accept all of him. She then licked him clean and crawled back up his body, staring down into his wide blue eyes.

"How did you like that, my love?" she purred, nipping at his neck. "Did you like it?"

Surak growled at the thought of her having to see to her own pleasure. It was HIS job and HIS responsibility to see to her contentment, and she would be getting no sleep tonight. He would not stop until she was overflowing with his seed, and the night after that he would do the same (perhaps not as long)...she would be pregnant with his child by the end of the month, he swore it!

He pushed himself inside her, drove his member deep into her core, and relished the great cry of bliss that escaped her lips. Deeper and harder he pushed her, until she was writhing like she had been in fever. He growled again and bit her hard on the neck, where his mark would be visible to all, that all would know that she was his.

"Bite me, ashaya," he panted, licking up the delicate shell of her ear. His heart twisted again at the thought of how much she had sacrificed for him. "Mark me as yours."

Nirak took T'Sen's cheeks in his hand. His eyes were wide and he was panting from the unexpected release he just had. He kissed her mouth hard pulling back only long enough to smile, "Did I like that...that's logic blowing, Ashaya..." He pressed his mouth against hers, his hands moving over her breasts playful and teasing with his touches. He moved so she was on her back and he placed himself between her legs. He sent love and devotion through their bond as he placed himself at her opening.

He lifted his head and kissed down her neck biting her hard as he entered her. He was slow and tentative at first carefully checking their bond to get the feel of whether or not he was bringing her pleasure. When he got a wave of pleasure from her he increased his movement until he was filling her with every stroke. "Ashaya," he purred, looking into her eyes, "My mark looks beautiful on your neck." he purred and opened himself up to her as he rolled his hips against hers searching for that spot that would make her cry out for him as he did for her.

A grin passed over T'Lyn's lips at Surak's sudden aggressiveness. She could feel his determination through their bond, his displeasure with himself, and the circumstance. She kissed his lips softly as she moaned _Adun silence your displeasure. Be here now. Now is where our joy is my love_. she ran her tongue down his jaw and she bit hard on his neck, the biggest bite she could make. *Because you are mine now, and you always will be, as I will always be yours. There is never going to be a time when I don't love and want you.*

With a sudden rush she pushed him around; still connected she began to ride him with the same urgency he was giving her. Her fingers traced over his chest toying with his chest hair just a moment before she bit him on his chest muscle. Her mind sent him erotic images, sexual positions and tangles she fantasized about in their time apart. Her green eyes sparkled down at him as she road, "Your eyes are as blue as the earth sky, Ashaya, and you are home to me. I love you Surak of Vulcan never forget that."

T'Sen moaned and bucked her hips upward, digging in deeper. "You're mine, Nirak of Vulcan!" she cried out. "I want more marks to prove it!"

She grinned at him as he smiled at her, and she cried out in pleasure as his teeth dug into her flesh again. This was no warlord panting out their own pleasure while she laid still and quiet, no...this was ecstasy compounded by his ecstasy, pleasure piling on pleasure piling on pleasure until she was screaming his name as he had told her she would. He was shoehorning all of his bliss into her, and she was writhing with the intensity of it all.

Surak howled in victory at her words and at the gush of warm release he felt, and he only allowed her a moment's respite before he rolled her onto her back and pounded into her, searching her thoughts for what pleased the most, digging into his memories for more information on what she had liked in the past. He would reward her thoroughly for choosing to stay with him when she could have walked away, with no blame on her. It was time to become a better Surak, and that started with becoming a better husband.

He felt himself cinching but he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from releasing until he felt her release, and he waited for her her last spasm, only then did he release, and feed his pleasure to her so she could experience a secondary kind of orgasm. He turned so he could hold her cradled against his skin and he could feel the full weight of her on him. He grinned at her, and rubbed over her swollen tummy, "It pleases me to see you this way,Ashaya. It will please me again to know it is mine. You are beautiful swollen with child, you are...beautiful." he sighed and kissed her softly. He leaned over and handed her the grey pouch, "You didn't open it...we became distracted, before I distract you further...open it, and see what I made you. I am no artist, but..." he turned a little green in embarrassment.

As the sun rose in the sanctuary T'Lyn fell across Surak's stomach in exhaustion. Her hand was stroking his chest, looking up at him as he began to fall asleep. She wanted this moment to last forever, and was pained that it would not. He looked down at her and she gave him a small smile, "I wouldn't move if I were you, Ashaya, I might pounce on you again..." He made to move, and she pressed him down into the bed, "No. Rest." she heard his stomach growl. "I will fetch you some breakfast before you sleep." She crawled up his chest and gave him a luxurious kiss. "I will return."

She put his robes on and began walking down the hall. T'Sen slid out of her room and saw T'Lyn. "Are you getting food?" T'Sen asked through fatigue and soreness.

"I am."

They walked side by side down the hall to the cooking area. "Thank you for that tip about that...you know..." T'Sen waggled her eyebrows.

T'Lyn grinned, "And your tip about the pleasure of self..." T'Lyn nodded and winked.

"We are fortunate." T'Sen said.

"Very much so." T'Lyn replied opening the door to the pantry, "Thank you for being my friend."


	25. Chapter 25

_T'Sen's personal log_

_Today is my son Spock's 7__th__ birthday. Which means It has been 8 years since my family and I have been free of S'Vec, since we came here to live in the sanctuary. Had I been told then that I would be a liberator of my people I would have thought the teller of the tale mad. Spock thrives and is awaiting the birth of his brother, Serak, Nirak's and my first child. T'Lyn is also expecting we believe our due dates to be very close. This will be her and Surak's second child together. We both lost a child; T'Lyn's came not long before Spock was born. I lost one the following year. So now, we celebrate our new children together as we have grieved together. _

_She and Surak both have been good to Spock. Surak has been a true father, as he said he would. Spock calls T'Lyn Aunt. From crisis and pain was born a family, a real family. From Surak's an my indiscretion was born laws of logic to keep such things from happening again. Nirak's and my bond grows stronger all the time. He and Surak debate constantly, but their devotion to each other and the family that merges together is unquestionable. Nirak also treats Spock as if he is his own. _

_I am content. I never believed it possible, but I am content. T'Lyn is my best friend, and I have real and true friends among those of the sanctuary. I am looked up to now as a leader as well. When Surak and T'Lyn travel together we work as a team to assure the sanctuary runs smoothly, and our children never feel the burden of being cast aside. Our children all work and play together as well. This has to be paradise, the paradise of logic._

_T'Klaas is returning to the sanctuary in the next day or so to see to the birthing of T'Lyn's child, and T'Lyn who is now a full Reldai, will be seeing to mine. If we do not go into labor together. _

_There is a sadness that comes with his return though. T'Hya is coming as well. I have not yet met her. We were told long ago that she would come back and reclaim her children, Klass and Koval, but she stayed all this long time and allowed T'Lyn to raise them. They are now 12, and going to meet their birth mother for the first time. They are dubious about this, since T'Lyn is the only mother they have known, and have grown to call me Aunt, but T'Hya is their mother. Her journey to be a Kolinahr master is at an end, and she has not succeeded. T'Lyn tells me that she suspects it is because the love she has for T'Klaas will not be suppressed or abandoned. _

_T'Lyn's sadness is apparent. She loves Klass and Koval, and they her. It is fortunate for her and Surak that they are expecting this next child, also a male Surratt, they will call him. Nothing will replace Klass or Koval, but it will help their shared pain. _

_I must go now I hear the arrival bell. T'Klaas and T'Hya have come. I want to be there for T'Lyn as she has been for me when we lost my father and mother three years ago to the sandstorm. I know she comes from the future, and is half of this being called human. Somehow someway I will see that those who come from my line will embrace her when she must go. I don't know how…but I will. _

_End Log_

Surak was standing over the new plans for the revamping at Seleya. He heard a knock at his door and bid them enter without looking up.

"Osu," T'Hya said softly, "It has been too long since I have seen you my teacher."

Surak turned and held up a ta'al to her, "T'Hya of Raal, your service honors me."

She dropped her head slightly not making eye contact with him.

Surak looked at her and pointed to a chair next to his desk, "Sit, T'Hya, I would know your thoughts."

T'Hya shifted on her feet, almost in the direction of leaving the office. "Osu." She said softly.

"No, T'Hya it is not a request. Sit, I would know your thoughts now. " he scooted over to his chair and lifted his robes slightly so he could sit comfortably in his chair. "Sit, T'Hya." He said a bit more sternly.

T'Hya took the seat she was offered, "I have…failed, Osu. I was not able to shed the emotions. I could not in all the time I was in Gol with T'Klaas ever able to stop thinking and feeling for him, for the children I knew were growing up without me." She swallowed hard. "I have studied and learned all that you have offered, Osu. I hold fast to logic." She whispered, "But…" her face turned a strange olive color, "Forgive my emotion…"

"The cause is sufficient, T'Hya. Speak no more of it, just keep telling me your thoughts."

"I have not yet met my son's. I have returned after years out of all this." She waved her hand around, "I have been segregated and alone. Osu, I find it all now…overwhelming."

Surak nodded, "Even the controlled emotion that surrounds you is difficult." He folded his hands into his lap, "And those emotions you were not able to shed, the love for T'Klaas, the children…"

T'Hya nodded, "Yes, Osu. I fear I will not be able to bond with my children. I have already lost T'Klaas, now I fear that through my actions I have lost the only part of T'Klaas I will ever have. I am also hesitant to take them from the only family they have known."

Surak's face remained neutral, though inwardly he frowned. He knew his wife and bondmate's heart on this matter. She was in pain knowing she would be separated from the children she had reared. Logically, he had to side with the right of their birth mother, his heart wished to keep the children he had come to think on as his own. "They are your children, T'Hya. We have given them the best foundation we can, but we cannot replace you. It will take time for the bond to grow between you and they, but grow it will. They are disciplined and intelligent children, and will be a credit to you and your clan." He saw T'Hya open her mouth to speak and held up his hand. He sent a tug through his bond with T'Lyn. _ T'Lyn attend, my Ashaya. _

A few seconds later T'Lyn entered the office, still in formal robes and jewelry from a ceremony she had just performed. Surak held up his fingers and she went directly to him placing her fingers against his. "Yes, Adun?" She glanced at T'Hya who could not look at T'Lyn.

"T'Hya is concerned, my wife." Surak said out loud but sent to her the full story through their bond. T'Lyn nodded and placed her hands on her swollen stomach.

"T'Hya, you are family." T'Lyn said in a soft neutral tone, "Stay with us here for a time and allow yourself and your children to adjust to one another before returning to Raal."

T'Hya nodded, "You are wise." She said neutrally, knowing that was the best plan. It would give her the chance to make sure her choice to leave Gol for good was a wise one. She stood, "I am ready to meet my…my children."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Klaas removed his fingers from the psi-points of T'Sen's stomach. "You will be in labor before the night is over, T'sai. " he said turning to the tools T'Lyn had put out for him.

T'Sen's eyes were wide, "Are you sure? I feel fine, nothing at as I did before Spock was born."

T'Klaas turned to T'Sen with an eyebrow raised, "I do not miscalculate T'sai. Now, I must go and see to T'Lyn and speak with Surak. I suggest you and your bond mate ready yourself for tonight. Eat and have a nap, from the feel I would say this is going to be a long labor." He nodded and walked out the door.

Nirak popped up through the window taking his place by T'Sen who startled, "Where have you been?" she chastised, "I was expecting you here while he examined me."

Nirak looked out the door, "That man creeps me out. "he gave a shudder, and turned to his wife grinning, " What wonderful news!" he said clapping his hands together rubbing them before placing his hands on her swollen stomach. He purred softly, "My house increases tonight." He caught her glance, "Our house, I mean…Our house increases tonight." He hopped up on the exam table, placing his feet in the stirrups he stared at the ceiling, "This doesn't seem so terrible…"

T'Sen leaned over him, "It is not terrible, until you have something the size of a sehlat kit crawling out of your nether region." He gripped his groin tight until she saw his eyes bulge, "Now how 'not terrible' does it feel."

"Point taken my sweet desert fruit flower," he said with a strain, "Point well taken."

T'Sen nodded, releasing his manhood, "Come let's do as T'Klaas said and have an early meal and take some rest."

Nirak rolled to his side propping his head up with his hand, "What about a little round of…" he waggled his thin eyebrows, "You know to loosen up your muscles." He grinned.

T'Sen rounded again as she put on her top robes, "Not for all the spring water of Shir Kahr, Nirak, you are not touching me for a long, long, time…"

Nirak pouted, and slid from the table, "But…my sweet desert flower…I shall not live if you do not touch me."

T'Sen's eyes narrowed at him and he fell silent, "Food, and rest." He said contritely, "Food and rest…"

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Klaas found Surak walking with T'Lyn near the underground spring. He watched them for a few minutes, seeing Surak supporting her lower back as his other hand guided her. T'Klaas noted that T'Lyn now wore the full robes of a Reldai, an achievement he would never have guessed her capable of.

Surak caught glimpse of T'Klaas, leaning in he whispered to T'Lyn, "Go rest my wife; I would speak to T'Klaas before your examination." T'Lyn nodded and ran her fingers down the backs of his fingers. He sent a ripple of contentment through their bond as he watched her walk away. She raised the ta'al to T'Klaas as she walked by.

"T'Sai, I would have you here as I speak to Surak. I would have the wisdom of the Reldai."

T'Lyn looked back to Surak, he nodded and joined them. "What is wrong T'Klaas that my wife must be kept from her rest?"

"War, Master. I have not spoken of this to any other. I believe there is war on the horizon for Gol. From what I know of history, Gol will be destroyed completely." He said without a shred of emotion.

T'Lyn raised an eyebrow, "Is this the story of how Nirak came to be the word for fool in our language?"

Surak cocked his head, "Tell me this story…our Nirak's name came to be known as fool?"

T'Klaas nodded, "The story goes that he was standing guard outside of Gol, he mistook an approaching army for a mere sandstorm and alerted no one. The invading army let him live, while all others died, and so his name came to be known as fool."

T'Lyn felt a snap of humor from Surak even though his face remained neutral. She felt it repress but there was a strange kind of satisfaction in its place. T'Klaas spoke again before she could speak through their bond what he was thinking.

"I would like to take some people with me back to Gol to see if we can broker a deal or see to an evacuation. I have been instrumental in the last eight years in brokering peace even within the Golish government. Since history shows that the city does fall I think it logical to assume I will fail. That said I may be able to save a number of people."

Surak nodded in agreement, "Granted."

"You should take some sort of weaponry, T'Klaas." T'Lyn added her stomach tumbling with a terrible feeling.

Surak spoke first, "No, T'Lyn. We cannot be seen as the rest. Not now, and not even in this circumstance. We go in peace wherever we go."

T'Lyn shook her head, "It is different now, my husband. T'Klaas and the people we are sending go into hostile ground. A place we know that they take no prisoners and kill man, woman, and child. It is tantamount to murder in and of itself if we do not see our people protected."

T'Klaas held up his hand, "I believe Surak to be correct."

T'Lyn thumped in the chest with the back her hand, "Of course you do, you giant emotionless git! You practically worship him like a god." She looked at Surak, "I am serious, Adun. It is most unwise to send T'Klaas and any sized group into Gol without some kind of protection. Even if we ask the allied group of Nomads that helps on occasion with our security in the Sanctuary."

Surak put his hands behind his back, "No, and that is the final word on the matter, T'Lyn. If they go in my name, they go in peace, and unarmed." He flinched at the feeling a crackle of displeasure through their bond, but he had a small satisfaction that she did not close the bond.

T'Lyn's jaws flexed, "Very well, his life is in your hands my husband. If something happens to him, remember that." She turned and flounced out of the room.

T'Klaas watched her, "Still very emotional, how do you live with that?"

"Most of the time, very well, but her pregnancy does cause an unpleasant surge from time to time." He turned away, "We will discuss your plans in Gol. "

O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O

Remus rode his sehlat through the maze of tents and men. He had not seen the Raptor's wings so thick with men and battle for years. He could smell the heat of battle already it made his heart throb. He slid from his beast and crossed into the great black tent in the middle of the throng.

He slammed his fist into his chest, "S'Vec, my lord, I bring news."

S'Vec stood from the furs of his bed. "Remus, tell me what brings you here at this hour." He slid his hand over his bare chest, caressing the scar that should have taken his life with a fond finger.

"My lord we are a week away from Gol and we have another band of men join our army."

S'Vec smiled, "Good, have they sworn their allegiance?" he said, his dulcet voice but a purr.

"They have my lord. Each man has taken the brand of the raptor. I have also circulated to them the picture of the man, T'Klaas. They know the those who capture him gain 10,000 talons, and double the water rations for him alive and if he is killed, they too will share his fate."

S'Vec nodded, "Well done, Remus, very well done. Now, leave me…" he watched Remus leave, catching the sight of the teaming army as the flap of his tent opened and closed. He pulled a small locket from his pocket, opening it, he pulled the locks of gold hair from it's encasement. "T'Lyn, my wife…another step closer." He smelled and replaced it. His eyes welling up, "It has been too long already, but soon I will know all I need to have you at my side, and destroy Surak and his followers. I will take over Vulcan and hand it to you with my heart on a platter." He ran his fingernail over the fragile scar tissue making himself bleed again, "By blood and death, we are bonded, and I will kill the entire planet if need be, but I will have what is rightly mine."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: My updates have been spotty at best, and I apologize. Work is blowing me away. Without Sensara it would have been another month before an update, but thanks to her, and her close personal relationship with S'Vec (snicker) I have an update. She is an amazing friend and writer. *hearts* Thank you To Caren And Alysha who are hanging in there with me. _/\_ WARNING...this chapter is m-ish due to some psychological torture. For my fellow Vulcans...this chapter is full of FEELS.**

The news Gol had fallen had reached the sanctuary two weeks ago, and every night for those weeks they had gathered to discuss both the attack, and the search parties for the group from the sanctuary, including T'Klaas, that have gone missing. Surak watched his wife, with new baby Surratt in her arms, pacing quietly behind the men who just returned from searching for the lost. He could feel her struggling internally, crossed between desiring to be out there searching, and remaining calm and logical for him, for T'Hya, who was also in pain.

Surak left the group gathered in the main sanctuary. He entered his office and sat down at his meditation mat.

_Surak's personal log_

_We are two weeks into the search for T'Klaas, the other peace makers were all found, all dead. This is the not the first time I have sent people to speak logic, and they have died, but it is the most personal time. T'Klaas was technically my first student, the first master of Kolinahr, and now I cannot speak of him in the present tense, for I think he may well be gone. T'Lyn should blame me, I felt her displeasure at the order, but as of yet she does not. I admit…I blame myself, believe she should blame me, almost desire that she blame me, punish me for this. T'Klaas she loved like a chosen brother. He was her only tie to her former time. _

_Then, there is T'Hya, also an early follower. T'Klaas the twin of her katra, father of her children. I assume she felt she lost him years ago with the total shedding of emotion. _

_War is not pleasant, be it the type that still rages on Vulcan or the one we fight within. _

_So now we wait, and we search for one of our brothers potentially fallen. I must meditate on this matter for I cannot look on it with a logic eye, not when I am bereft by the loss. We will be diminished without him. I will be diminished without him. For my wife I will mourn with her._

_End log_

S'Vec circled around T'Klaas, eying the man with a critical eye. Kolinahr master completely bereft of emotions...what a waste. T'Klaas, in his opinion, was living at the height of boredom. What did he do all day with no emotion? Math problems? He had to laugh at how immensely boring his life must be, and with no women either...

"Don't worry, my brother," S'Vec whispered. "Soon, you'll have all those emotions back inside you, where they belong."

He stroked T'Klaas's temple where the device would soon rest, and he hooked him up to the machinery, letting each moment linger a little longer than was needed, just to draw this out. For some reason, this gave S'Vec the strangest sense of joy, almost religious in nature, letting the natural way of Vulcans return, returning a stray man to the rightful path.

"Just...relax," S'Vec ordered. "Now, I can forgo this machine if you tell me what I want to know now, and you can continue your wayward path. Refuse, and I turn the machine on...and the fun begins." He hoped, he knew, T'Klaas would refuse to talk. This one would need some persuasion.

T'Klaas looked passively at S'Vec, "We believed you to be dead." he said pursing his lips, "Apparently our assumptions were wrong." he raised an eyebrow, "Ask me what you wish, S'Vec. I know you are hoping I'll fight, but logically it makes no sense for me to fight unless there is something you ask I will not answer. Since you have not asked anything of me yet, I cannot tell you whether I will or will not answer." He looked around the room, and a sense of irony overcame him. He was the first kolinahr master surrounded by what would become the first Romulans, essentially...Vulcans without logic.

He looked at S'Vec again; he noted that he was hooking him up to all kinds of medical telemetry. He wondered for a moment if he would live to discover why such high technology was lost to his people for so long. "So shall we begin this S'Vec?"

S'Vec chuckled. "Oh, indeed we do, T'Klaas." He sighed and walked around the chair the kolinahr master was hooked up to. "First question...where did T'Lyn come from? Or should I saw where does she come from? I know she is not full Vulcan, T'Klaas...she's half human."

He thought he saw the tiniest flicker of worry in the man's eyes, but it was gone before it could fully register. T'Klaas did not answer, and S'Vec sighed.

"Very well then." He turned the machine to its lowest setting and waited for a reaction.

T'Klaas closed his eyes mantras of logic and math began rolling through his mind like that of a processing computer. He opened his eyes, "T'Lyn and I are of Vulcan. She is Vulcan. I am Vulcan. We are of vulcan." he said calmly. He noted that his vitals did not spike, even as the damn that held back all of his emotion tightened slightly. "This is what you will know S'Vec, it is true, T'Lyn is more vulcan than I."

He turned up the machine a notch. "You're not Vulcan, T'Klaas, you're an abomination of Surak, an unnatural freak. Even with her half-human heritage, she is more Vulcan than you."

He acknowledged that T'Klaas was a strong man, and a simple setting of 2 would do nothing. The machine went up to 20, which was probably fatal, so S'Vec skipped all the way up to 5 and waited.

"Tell me, T'Klaas. I can be patient...I wonder how patient you'll be in, say, an hour. You'll be begging for death then, brother."

A gasping moan escaped T'Klaas's lips that sounded something crossed pleasure and pain. It was the same to T'Klaas, pleasure was pain, and pain...pleasure. His eyes rolled back into his head. He brought the calculations up quicker in his mind, he focused on the faces of Surak, of T'Lyn and in the darkest recesses of his mind, the gentle loving face of T'Hya held his fear close to her heart.

His mouth went dry, and he heard the change in his vitals.

"The needs of the many, outweigh the few or the one." T'Klaas said as his jaws clenched, "I am but one, S'Vec, my death will mean nothing."

"Oh, but she cares about you," S'Vec purred, stepping forward, pressing his advantage. And in the midst of it all, he saw the look of confusion on the man's face, and then...pleasure. He wasn't sure what to think of that, but he would use it to his advantage somehow. "T'Lyn cares about you. You're her friend...and T'Hya...she loves you...she failed to become a master of kolinahr because of you, T'Klaas...because she loved you too much..."

He slowly turned the machine up to 6 and waited for something more to happen. "How would T'Lyn feel if you were to die? She'd be heartbroken...do you really want to break their hearts, T'Klaas? You did so once, and now you're going to do it again?" S'Vec laughed. "Even I was not this cruel. I could...oh, what is that phrase T'Lyn used...take a page from your book? You call me cruel, but this is just priceless!"

The old forces whispered behind S'Vec's words, the words that seemed to come from his own heart. He had hurt everything and everyone he had ever loved. _Love is illogical, _he reminded himself and spoke, "They will see the logic of my choice, S'Vec, they will embrace that and not pain. Pain, pleasure, love, it is all...illogical. The truth matters, logic matters, and neither thing do you hold within you, S'Vec." he moaned again and berated himself for the vocalization but the dam of Kolinahr was aching in his head. He drew up the mechanical drawings he had seen in his life and began analyzing them for flaws.

S'Vec growled and turned up the dial to 8. "And yet you lie to me when you say that T'Lyn is of Vulcan. That is not the truth. One of her parents was human, and I want to know more about them. Where are they from? What do they do? Are they a space-faring race? Are they more advanced than us? Do they embrace that filthy doctrine of Surak or do they embrace something else?"

T'Klaas made no move to answer for ten minutes, so S'Vec turned the machine up to 10 and leaned forward. "I thought I saw pleasure on your face earlier, T'Klaas...does this bring you pleasure? Does being tortured bring you to that state of ecstasy? If so...hold on, because it's going to get orgasmic soon. If I can't break you with pain, I'll break you with your own pleasure."

He laughed. "A kolinahr master, the first of these abominations, is a masochist! What will the history books say about that?"

T'Klaas's back arched in the sudden cracking of his logic, a life time of nightmares were trickling out of their hiding spaces, "Humans...to be human..." he whispered, the memory of seeing T'Lyn the first time, standing on the edge of a swimming pool ready to jump. "Don't jump, T'Lyn...the water...the water..." he moaned, "To be human...so free...so," he swallowed, "desirable." his eyes glazed over and he remembered watching her dive with the strangest grace, and shoot through the depths so elegantly it made his heart pang to be the water. "No time to be that now," he said straining against the device, "Humanity, S'Vec...is free, they are wild and beautiful in a way we never shall be. They embrace all things, accept all people, they bring hope where ever their feet tread." He arched again as the barriers between who he is and who he was thinned even more.

He shot up against his restraints looking S'Vec in the eyes, "You cannot possess a human, they possess you with their freedom, with their beauty and power." he snarled in a mad anger, "Their passion will burn you like the Forge itself. They changed us all from when I come! You will NEVER know that never feel or be so challenged. I...I...love...love them all, but...there are some my beast purrs to possess them, to bond them and let me feel what they are!" he relaxed against the restraints, "Take me, oh, yes, take me...let me be the water..."

S'Vec howled in laughter as T'Klaas cracked before his very eyes. He felt a surge of jealousy that T'Klaas had even looked at his T'Lyn with that on his mind, but it only reaffirmed that his T'Lyn was worth destroying for. Even the most logical of kolinahr masters had wanted her, had desired to be with her, be the water she swam through...delightful thought...

"Here, have a little more," he cooed, turning the dial to 11. "Thank you for telling me that. I appreciate it," he said calmly, relishing the contrast between them now. Surak was right in one thing, a little logic did give one focus, and mastery over self was power in and of itself. "But one little question before we change the subject. Was it her father or her mother that was human?"

T'Klaas jumped upward, "Oh LOGIC! Her mother! A beautiful woman, pale haired and green eyed..." he howled as a lifetime of emotions flooded him from his hair to his toes, "But you'll NEVER know her S'Vec! She comes from a time you will NEVER touch!" he hissed, "And T'Lyn will return there and you will be dead in your grave a thousand years before she takes her first breath." he struggled against his bonds. "If I free myself of this I will eat your still beating heart out of your useless chest!" he snarled and bit into the air toward S'Vec, "I will wear your skin as my robes!" he spat, "I will offer Surak and T'Lyn your brain for their child's birthday! Let me up coward and face me as one vulcan might face another!"

He fell backward struggling against his bond, his vitals railing in the monitors, "I will see you dead, S'Vec! You are not worthy to wipe Surak's ass! His legacy will live thousands of years and touch planets you'll never see!" he began to cry uncontrollably, T'Hya...Surak...T'Lyn...I love you all...I love you!" he howled as the tears began drenching his shirt. "You'll never have what Surak has, S'Vec! T'Lyn is HIS, this world is HIS! And though you were to break me, I will die with them in my heart!"

S'Vec growled, and then narrowed his eyes. "Oh, and how long will this resolve of yours last? We are only just beginning, T'Klaas..."

He pondered the first things T'Klaas had said, T'Lyn's mother, a beautiful human woman...she had to be to beget such a gorgeous angel like T'Lyn. If this Q was right, and he would live on when those around him died...he would find T'Lyn's parents and see that they bonded quickly. He would find T'Lyn before she was born and make her his before she came to this time...

"Now tell me about Surak's plans. Here's some incentive."

He turned the dial up to 12, grinning at the sight of the man writhing in mixed pain and pleasure. He would cherish this...and it was giving him ideas...there were many ways to torture a man...and if only he had T'Hya here, it would be even sweeter...

T'Klaas felt his manhood harden and he began to cry, "My resolve is infinite..." he growled, "You know Surak's plans as well as I, S'Vec! He took you to his side like brother!" His hips moved against the straps, all he was as man was being shown to S'Vec and to his own horror he did not care. With all his might he ripped one hand free and grabbed S'Vec by the collar pulling him down to his face he kissed him, as he began to choke his throat. He sent though his skin all that he felt and none of what he thought.

When the guard pushed him down and freed S'Vec, T'Klaas began laughing hysterically, "The look on your face...priceless! S'Vec the betrayer! How does it feel S'Vec...a little violation never hurt anyone! I would have killed you!" The guard strapped his arm down with double the protection as before giving S'Vec time to recover and give them orders.

He gestured for the guards to retreat. "So Surak's plans remain the same...he intends to turn everyone into abominations like you!" He laughed. "I admit, you're better at kissing men than you think you are, T'Klaas! The history books will be rife with this!"

He turned his thoughts back to his objective and let his face twist into a knowing smirk. "I want to know the exact year that you and T'Lyn came from." He turned the dial up, and it clicked to 13, starting to do some damage, but still giving T'Klaas the pain he so strangely desired. "And if you would be so kind as to translate a few things for me...*to milk a man for all he's worth*...*a good lay*...tell me, T'Klaas, what do these things mean?"

"You liked it." he hissed as began to convulse in his chair, "Open my pants and suck the contents and you will have milked a man for all he was worth!" he laughed, "Alas you will never know what a *good lay* is." he laughed and cried in equal measure as he filled up with all those emotions he had worked for years to rid himself of, "That is the human tongue, S'Vec, you will never know the language!" He struggled against the bonds until his skin broke and trickles of green blood seeped from the edges of his bonds.

He looked away from S'Vec, "History will not remember me! It will barely remember you! If you wish to know T'Lyn's birth year..." he sobbed, "It's between now and the end of time, when the humans ride into the stars claiming their place." he growled and strained, "And if you come closer I can tell you a great secret, S'Vec, a secret you will die to know..." he looked up at S'Vec wild eyed, "Surak wins!" he screamed, "Surak is unto a God in my time! Long live Surak and his logic!"

S'Vec could not deny his displeasure. He had heard T'Lyn's thoughts from her personal logs, heard her talk about these things, heard her say how she desired to do those things to Surak. And everyone in T'Klaas' time revered Surak as a god...that would change.

"You think this is the end, T'Klaas?" he hissed, a wicked grin growing on his lips. "This is only the beginning...you have a lot more dying to do before I release you...if I release you...you say your control is indefinite, so let's put that to the test. We're at 13, we can go to 20...over the next few days. I did not enjoy your kiss, T'Klaas, but I can savor your death."

He laughed and turned the dial up the tiniest bit to feed more of what T'Klaas wanted into him, and driving him closer to death.

O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O

T'Lyn and T'Sen watched T'Hya pace back and forth in the nursery. T'Lyn stood and put her hands on T'Hya's shoulders, "Go to Seleya and meditate, T'Hya. T'Plana-hath leaves for Seleya today, go with her. I will care for the children, so will T'Sen."

T'Hya turned to T'Lyn, "I already owe you…everything T'Lyn. "

T'Sen put her baby down in the crib and walked over joining the other two, "We are all family, T'Hya, it is only logical that we take care of each other. This world is merciless, give yourself some mercy."

T'Lyn nodded, "I am on duty in the clinic now. Think on what we have said T'Hya, you owe us nothing we are in this together." She bowed to T'Hya and T'Sen and then left to the clinic.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O

T'Hya stood at the base of Seleya looking up the miles of stairs. Her legs and heart felt heavy and for the first time in a long time she doubted she had the discipline to climb up. She tossed her pack to the side and sat down on one of the rocks. She leaned her head back taking in a deep breath. Pulling her water from her pack she took a deep swallow.

In the distance she heard moaning and crying. She stood scanning with her eyes for what her ears were hearing. She put a foot forward, and then another, the smell in the air she knew…it was T'Klaas. She began to run.

Laying prostate in the heat of the sand was T'Klaas. She knelt by his side, and rolled him over, "T'Klaas, my ashaya…" she said tears already spilling from her eyes. He looked relatively well, small bruises and cuts but as she looked into his eyes she gasped. Neither pupil was the same size and the whites of his eyes were green, "My Ashaya…" she breathed.

T'Klaas saw T'Hya. He reached up and put her face in his hands, "I love you, T'Hya…I love you. I have always loved you. I love our children. I…." he began crying, "S'vec…is alive, K'Diwa…Terrible things…" He cried out, "I'm dying!"

T'Hya scooped him up, "Give me your Katra, T'Klaas. We can fix this, Nirak, T'Lyn, the fal-tor-pan…we can fix this…I love you. Please don't die." She whimpered as she began gently kissing his parched lips.

"Let me die on Seleya," he whispered, "T'Lyn will know what to do with my katra…T'Hya, my beautiful T'Hya…"

She bit her lip and nodded, "Anything for you…my…husband…" she hefted him up, putting him over her shoulder he looked up to the top of Seleya. "I will not let you die on the ground, you will be at the top, where it all began, at the pentacle of the IDIC." She pushed down her tears and began to walk up the steep steps, one foot in front of the other, her teeth clenched and her jaw set that she would do this last service for he who she loved more than logic.


	27. Chapter 27

_Surak's personal log_

_I have received word from Seleya that T'Hya arrived two days ago with T'Klaas on her shoulders. The woman called for no one. She carried him, near death from what I've been told, up the 1000 steps to the top. I must admire her fortitude, and devotion. The aid who brought word to me tells me he will not live much longer. He has been tortured, and his logic is…gone. He spoke the name of his abductor, S'Vec. He who we thought dead has lived. _

_We now go on the offensive to protect what we are growing. Now, I must gather my wife. T'Klaas will not allow anyone but her to remove his Katra. _

_In my most private of my thoughts, and I will never admit this to another…I wish for S'Vec's death for a I know Vulcan will never be safe, nor will T'Lyn, or even T'Sen or our children until he meets his end. We cannot restore life, so we should never be quick to take it, but he…deserves death. _

_End log._

T'Lyn was touching another Vulcan woman's face and pulled away gently, "There the Pa'nar is cured, but before you allow our budding young priest," she looked at the woman's husband, "To meld again, I believe it is logical for you both to spend more time in the study of the practice. "

The young Vulcan man stood and went on his knees before T'Lyn, "It was illogical of me, Reldai, and I thank thee for saving my Adun'a and myself." He bowed his head.

T'Lyn shook her head, "It is understandable that in the passion of your new marriage you both were overcome, but now you both know the dangers. Both of you go now, and meditate on the logical path. You supplication to me is undesired; "she said pulling him up, "I was once as you and your wife are, given to impulse. We all were before Surak's logic cooled our blood." She let a soft sincere smile grace her lips. "Where do you live that I might send you home with a recommendation of a master that would teach you both?"

He answered, "We live in Gol we are of the Maat Pran."

T'Lyn paused her writing, he had just shared with her that they were of the clan Pran, and it was her father's line. She looked up at them again searching their features. She could not see Sovar or Solok within them, but what did she expect, they were many generations removed yet from the people she knew as family. She returned to her writing, "Take this to T'sai T'Mook, I taught her myself ten years ago, she will be able to teach you." Handing them the slip she raised the Ta'al, a gesture that had finally gained popularity among the people of Surak, "Live long and prosper, for many generations to come."

They returned the gesture, "Peace and long life, Reldai. We thank thee for your service."

T'Lyn bowed her head, "I come to serve."

"Your service honors us." The bowed and left her rooms.

T'Lyn watched them leave out her window. She called to one of the guards Surak had assigned her, "See to it they make it safely home."

He bowed, "As you wish Reldai."

She looked away from the couple. For the first time in a great many years the pang of home sick struck her heart. She wondered what her father would think if he could see her now, in this space. They address her in the honorific of Lady, priestess, or more archaically as princess. It was archaic terminology to her; to them it was a living part of their language. No, it was also her language.

Surak entered calmly, "Adun'a."

She stood, "Yes, my Ashaya?"

He studied her a moment, "You are disquieted, has someone already spoken to you?"

Her eyebrows rose, "Spoken to me of what, Adun?"

He crossed over to her placing his hands on her shoulders, "It's T'Klaas, he has returned." His voice was grave, "He asks for you, the other priests say he is not going to live much longer."

Her eyes went wide, "I must go to him."

She tore away from Surak and began collecting the supplies she thought she might need to heal him, and she felt her husband's hand on her back, "It is too late for such things, T'Lyn. He needs you now to transfer his Katra." He winced feeling their bond crackle with her pain. He did not need to see her face to know she was crying. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her golden hair. "I grieve with thee, my Adun'a."

She turned and wrapped her arms around her husband, leaning limply in his arms. "I had hoped…"

"I know my wife." He said kissing her temple, "But we must go to him now. He told me that the others must not touch his Katra, and he is wise in this."

T'Lyn pulled back slightly her eyes wide with sudden understanding, "He is correct, no one must be allowed to touch his Katra. His mind carries…too many secrets, too much of their future." She took Surak's hand, abandoning her supplies.

O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Surak and T'Lyn reached the top of Mt. Seleya as the priests there were laying T'Klaas out on the alter. T'lyn let go of Surak's hand and approached it, the other priests bowed to her and stepped away. Slowly, she took her place at T'Klaas's side. "My friend," she whispered, "I am here."

His hand rose weakly and found hers, his dehydrated lips parted and she could see a thin film of green over his teeth, "Come closer." He whispered, and she knelt by him, bringing her ear to his mouth. "You must take my katra from me, T'Lyn, and place it in the arc…" he winced in pain, "I have modified the arc so it will degrade and be lost within minutes. You see the logic in this…" he whispered, as tears spilled from his eyes.

"I do my friend. I understand." T'lyn kissed his temple, "I will begin."

She stood to begin the ritual and pulled her down with the last of his strength, "So it must also be with Surak. His mind…he has touched both of our minds, he knows things he should not." His grip on her released and T'Lyn waved the priest over, "Bring me the arc, now, time is short."

She took her place at the head of the alter, and began the reciting the words. Her eye caught Surak's and she saw in him understanding. Placing her fingers at the psi points of T'Klaas's face she was suddenly filled with his mind, his very essence. They were together.

She closed her eyes and opened her heart allowing T'Klaas to appear.

They stood together on the top of Mount Seleya overlooking a mix of modern and ancient Vulcan. He appeared to her dressed in robes that looked also like his star fleet uniform. Raising the Ta'al to her he smiled softly, "Your service honors me, T'Lyn. I thank thee for all you have done, for me and our people."

T'lyn smiled he looked young and healthy, and she choose that this would be the memory she would carry of him always. She returned the ta'al. "I will grieve for thee, T'Klaas, for you are my friend."

"You now know the task at hand for you, T'Lyn. You must not allow Surak's katra to enter an arc, nor may you allow another to take it. He has touched both of our minds, and for another to have his knowledge would change everything. It may even destroy all he has worked to build." He approached her and stopped short of touching her. "I know your mind T'lyn, and you may not carry me and him. You must let my katra slip from existence. If you tried to carry me, you would become not yourself, and Surak still needs you to be T'lyn. Of neither world serving both. S'Vec lives, T'Lyn, he will stop at nothing until Surak is dead, and you are his. He has technology, he is working constantly to undermine Surak…I fear that he is touched by a Dark Q." He raised his hand to touch her cheek, knowing his time was growing short,he turned and tucked his hands in his robes, "As your people say, T'lyn, good bye. Please tell T'Hya…I always loved her."

The light was gone and she was standing beside the lifeless body of T'Klaas. "Good bye, T'Klaas." She whispered and motioned for the priest to present her T'Klaas's Katric arc. She placed her fingers on the cool stone and released all that T'Klaas was into the container. The runes on the front glowed slightly, and then went dark; a symbol to all who watched the ceremony was complete.

Four priests removed the body, placing it on a litter to be taken to the chamber. Surak approached his wife. He could feel through their bond the depth of her pain, the loss was that of a friend and a link to her time. He could feel her mind comprehending the fact that her time with Surak, with her family was now short. Waiting for the priests to leave he picked his wife up and began to carry her away from the alter.

"Where are we going Surak?" she whispered into his neck.

"The head priests chambers, where we consummated our marriage forty five years ago this day. I believe, it would appall T'klaas, to know we would violate his chambers in such an emotional way."

She looked up at him, a small sad grin played over his lips. She could feel his grief as well as her own, but felt in him the desire to make her human spirit feel…better. "It would indeed appall him, my beloved, but that is what he gets for leaving us."

He opened the door, and lay her on the bed, taking his place beside her he opened his cloak for her to take her place. Both of their minds were back in the cave the first night she slept at his side. She cuddled into him and began to weep openly, allowing her human grief this time to be seen in the private safety of her Adun's arms. "I'm sorry Surak." She said between sobs.

"What is necessary is never unwise my love. You are human as well as a Vulcan, you have honored your Vulcan heritage by doing what needed to be done, now allow me to let your human heritage be comforted." He kissed her forehead, "Weep my wife, for I love both sides of you."

Surak held her until she fell asleep in his arms. Getting up he retrieved the metal IDIC symbol he had given T'klaas long ago. He gently tucked it into his wife's robes without activating it to hear his student's thoughts, and took his place at her side until she woke.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Hya was handed the arc. She stared at it blankly, knowing it was empty. T'Klaas had told her in one of his fevered moments what he had done with his katric arc. He clutched it to her chest, watching Surak carry T'Lyn away. She frowned, knowing the burden she would now carry the rest of her life. She had to destroy someone she considered as a brother. With a sigh she walked to the window. Just outside the alter were her sons. She had considered not taking them with her to Raal, letting them stay with the only mother and father they had known. She could not now.

She leaned against the pillar still clutching T'Klaas's empty arc to her chest. She owed Surak and T'Lyn everything, she would not leave right away, but soon she knew she would take her sons and go home. In memory of the man she would love eternally, she would make a clan worthy of note, not just in this time but for all time. Pushing off the pillar she walked toward her sons. It was time to make a difference in the world, for logic, and for love.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Surak slipped from the room as T'Lyn slept. He saw T'Hya and T'Sen playing with the children. He approached them and waited to be acknowledged. T'Sen approached and then T'Hya, "S'Vec is not dead, it is he that destroyed Gol. It took a heavy toll on his forces, but we must now be on guard. Do you have suggestions?"

T'Sen stepped up, "I think we must begin to make ourselves harder to get to. Spread out our families. Your first son might go to Shir Kahr, as Nirak and I might to set up a home. The more places he has to look the longer it will take him to choose the most important target."

T'Hya nodded, "I know T'Klaas had knowledge of a cloaking device, I say we cloak the sanctuary. It will take effort, but it will help us keep the sanctuary safe for those pilgrims who come to learn."

Surak shook his head, "I have the knowledge of which you speak. Both of you have, I believe, the logical solutions. In secret I have been preparing a separate sanctuary, we will utilize it as well."

T'Sen stepped closer to Surak, "I think we should…become terrorists, Osu. Send small bands of people in to ruin his weapons and technology."

"I concur." T'Hya said immediately.

"Another wise move. We will begin these plans when we leave Seleya. " he started to walk away, and then turned to T'Hya, "You will go to Raal?"

She gave a furtive nod, "Yes, Osu, it is time that I make my presence known in my clan. Our matron is ill, I will take her place and build our clan."

Surak gave a knowing nod, "It is good." He looked to T'Sen, "And you will go to Shir Kahr?"

She gave a curt nod.

"I will see that you have the deed of the lands that are mine. It is as it should be."

Her eyes widened, "Osu…"

He raised his hand, "Speak no more of it, I will not hear of you denying the gift. It is only logical that you have what I offer you."

T'Sen looked at T'Hya who bowed and walked back to her children. T'Sen approached Surak, "That land should be yours and T'Lyn's. Not mine."

"You bore my son, T'Sen you have the right to this, for our child and your children, who are also of the line. Nirak is my first cousin, the land and all that it on it is yours." He said placing his hands behind his back.

She looked down at her feet, "It still…T'Lyn might be affronted that it was given to me. She is my friend, but…"

He held his hand up, "I know she will not."

"Surak this might be why her line is not known in her time." She said in hushed tones, "She has given you two children and yet she claims it is my line that survives. What if giving me this land seals the fate of your children with her."

Surak nodded, "We will speak no more on this T'Sen, I have made the transfer and it will be as I have said. You deserve this land, you and Nirak both." He bowed to her and then made to leave.

"Thank you, Osu." T'Sen said softly.


End file.
